


Taking Park Chanyeol's Innocence

by dearchanbaek



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 44,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearchanbaek/pseuds/dearchanbaek
Summary: There's no innocent for Byun Baekhyuncross posted from wattpad (@dearchanbaek) and at aff (@TheIncognito)Reproduction and translating this fanfic without permission is not permitted by law.Plagiarism is a crime.Completed





	1. Chapter One

Author: The long wait is over! This will serve as my come back. But sweeties, I will not promise that I can update this daily, weekly or monthly for your dearest author is a college student and I am busy. Patience is what I needed, and your comments is what I will wait as a payment. Thank you so much xoxo

***

Chanyeol had called all the saints in heaven as he had stand awestruck at the couple in front of him, eating their faces like there's no tomorrow. Polo's halfway unbuttoned, zipper's unzipped. Not a good view for first timers.

Growing up with his grandma in his younger age is first, and being raised by his uncle who's a priest is second, that's why Chanyeol is too naïve and sensitive at the scene that is unfolding in front of him.

Gaping like a fish, and fisting his polo like a child younger than his actual age as 17, the guy had said the first phrase that comes out of his mouth.

"Oh my! I'm sorry for disturbing!" Chanyeol had said loudly, startling the couple who had no care in the world at first, looking at the poor guy with a blasting eye socket, who instantly run away after. Leaving them, dumbstruck.

'Oh Grandmother! Please tell my dear Lord that it is not my fault to see this obscene activity! It happens by accident and I didn't want to witness this kind of scene that is not under the ceremony of marriage! Please dear Grandma! Pray for their soul for they do not know what they are doing for they are young!' Chanyeol mumbles as a silent prayer in his head as he did the sign of the cross while running at their hallway like 10,000 horses are after him.

***

He blames Kris for his misfortune that morning as he sat at one of the bleachers on their university, appreciating the wind that is blowing on his face while waiting for his bestfriend who is the reason why Chanyeol had been scarred for his whole life.

"Hey man!" Kris greeted, patting Chanyeol's back with a smug smile on his lips.

Chanyeol greeted him with a frown, strangling the taller of the two to death, with Chanyeol muttering that he is no longer a virgin and Kris struggling between being set free and confusion. To Kris' relief, his boyfriend Huang Zi Tao had arrived, saving the tallest from his sudden death. But putting their foods first at the bleacher before stopping the murder-to-be scene.

It's not until Chanyeol had calm downed, that the two asked why their friend is being sulky and angry like a grandma, which Chanyeol answered with a weak "I got out of the cubicle and saw two boys doing something at the bathroom that you guys are doing too and I swear I won't wake up late again!"

"What we both do Chanyeol?" Tao asks silently, thinking of what he and Kris does that Chanyeol knows. They are kissing, and hugging and they even make out. And other things that is better left unsaid.

"We had done everything Chan. What thing do you mean?" Kris questioned too as he stroke his boyfriend's hair.

"T-the uhm. The one when I call y-you a-at n-night Kris a-and t-then y-you w-will a-accidentally a-answer it, a-and then I w-will hear Tao saying 'Oh God! Harder daddy! Ugh aaahhh' just l-like that!" Chanyeol answered embarrassed as he played with his polo buttons again. He felt the tip of his ears turn red, and his face getting hot at their topic. Kris couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh you mean, you saw two boys who are about to fuck in a bathroom? Damn, that was hot. We should try it sometimes, babe." Kris muttered to his panda-like boyfriend who blushes, while Chanyeol winces when he heared the curse that comes out of the tallest's mouth.

"Kris, language." the elf-eared giant reminds as he stares at the lovebirds beside him.

***

Kris Wu or Wu Yi Fan had been Chanyeol's bestfriend since he was in Grade 2, when he had been taken by his uncle- who is a priest as I might say- under his wing, when his beloved grandmother dies, and his parents was busy with business abroad, his softhearted uncle had took the responsibility of taking care of his one and only nephew. He had known Kris because he was the son of one of the members of the parish, he is the kid who is always at the church to play, and he had taken the initiative to talk to the new comer.

Kris and Chanyeol's characters are exactly the opposite. If Chanyeol is the approachable guy, Kris is the 'cool dude' and the cold one. If Kris cursed a lot, and have a good lay in his life, Chanyeol is that naïve and awkward virgin who was fed with bible verses every waking time of his life.

Kris is gay, and Chanyeol had accepted him for who he was. Even if the church teaching had told that it is wrong to have a relationship with the same sex, Chanyeol believes that it is right for someone to be happy, as long as they are not hurting anybody.

***

Going back to the topic at hand, Kris is laughing his ass off to his bestfriend's flustered face, for he knows that elf-eared friend of his is not used to this kind of environment, it always have a disadvantage when you are overprotected by your love ones you know? It added to a fact that Chanyeol is only living with his life cycle of School-Church-Home.

"Then what did the bastards do when you say that phrase?" Kris had asked as he wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes, Chanyeol would be really pleased if he can wipe off that laugh of his from the face of his bestfriend when he land his hand on his neck and strangle him to death, again- get a hold of yourself, Park. You know that killing someone is bad, and you sound gay.- he thought, calming as he took a deep breath.

"They are dumbfounded and I ran away after that. " Chanyeol answered silently. He heared Kris snorts.

"Boring! If I were you, I will take a video of it and upload it to the pornsites to humilate then, and of course, to have extra income just for myself and Tao to ravish. "

"It wasn't you so stop making my mind dirty! Why did I befriend you again? Tao! Carry your boyfriend to somewhere else so he can't disturb my peace. And maybe you should break up with him too because he's a whiner. A whiner, who had a rich eyebrow. " Chanyeol said as he stand up, waving to his two friends as he head away from them.

But really, if Kris just went to his house that morning to pick him up, he will not be late for school, then his teacher will not lock the door for him, he will not stay outside when it's cold,that is the reason why he pee, then he will not see the scariest thing that had marked and divirgined his eyes.

***

Baekhyun pushes the man's face away when he tries to kiss him on his neck. He's not in the mood anymore, after someone had saw them on their dirty little act - not because he is ashamed because they got caught, no. He was disturbed because that certain someone just shouted sorry with a blushing face, and the said guy is too hot and fucking cute at the same damn time - that's why his partner right now, Daejung? Daehyung? Daehun? The name he can't remember, is no longer attractive to him. He push past him, going down the sink like nothing happened. He leave the guy dumbstruck as he sass his hips like a queen on the hallway of their prestige school for the boys.

Baekhyun had been the sweet darling of their school, guys and gays are after his ass. That ass that looks so tight and fluffy and jiggly, that makes all of the students around the university to salivate to him. He was not a whore-to-fuck tho. He's one of those to chase, and he always have that flavor of the week,month, or year, maybe. And in the span of dating, Baekhyun will only let the guy touch him once, and it's the time when the break up will happen after. Too bad, his latest ex don't have a chance to taste him.

***

"If only you're not straight, I'll be hitting on you already." Sehun says as Chanyeol wiped his face with the towel. They are at the gym, practicing for basketball, because they are part of the team. Thanks to his best friend that is their team's captain ball, that the routine that Chanyeol had got used to had been added by a quick detour to the gym.

"Men, look at Yeol's face. He is grimacing at you. What had you done to my baby?" Kris coos, as he jokingly pinches Chanyeol's cheeks, making Chanyeol frown more.

"What are you two talking about? What is hitting? Why would Sehun hit me? I didn't even punch him. Oh good man." Chanyeol says, confusion written all over his face. Kris and Sehun couldn't help but cackle.

"Oh yes, you're so innocent my friend. That even when someone tries to be inside your pants, you'll just took it as a friendly gesture." Kris comments, Chanyeol scratches his nape.

"Excuse me man, but why would they want to be on my pants? Don't they have their own pants?" the other two couldn't help but face palm. 

***

I'm sorry! This is so lame! *cries a river* (╥_╥)


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note; I had been doing too many activities in my Literature class. Sorry for the slowest update. I also had undergone the writer's block again. RIP, plot. Hope you enjoy the update. Belated Merry Christmas! (≧∇≦)/

***

"I'm home!" Chanyeol opened the door of the two-story house painted in sky blue and dark blue that was located near their parish. He quietly put down his belongings on the nearby sofa as he unbuttons the school uniform that he is wearing. On the far side of the house, a fair-skin guy wearing a simple white polo with black pants and house slippers had appeared, removing his reading glasses as he put down the bible that he is reading for the whole day when he had spotted the tall figure of his favorite niece.

"Chanyeol, son. You had been home early today." the older spoke as he came near the teen's place. Chanyeol faces his uncle, kissing his hands as a form of respect.

"Yes, Father uncle. Our practice for the basketball had been dismiss early for our coach had an emergency to attend to." Chanyeol replied politely as he help his uncle sit down.

"Hmn. So how's your day, son?" his uncle asks again as he nods in understanding on why Chanyeol had gone home early. Chanyeol gulp at the question that had been thrown to him.

He always tell his uncle about all the things that happens in school, because it is the only way that will make the older happy, specially that all of his efforts are not wasted for the taller is studying well.

Chanyeol cannot help but blush at his little trip at the memory lane, specifically on the scene that he want to forget forever.

"All is good uncle. Same old." Chanyeol replies in a hesitant voice, His uncle looks at him with doubt visible on his face.

"Are you sure son? No problem at all?" his uncle tried again.

'If seeing some couple almost doing the most sinful thing on earth is not a problem, then none uncle. I'm pretty sure that we're all good and had no dilemma at all.' Chanyeol wants to say. But it might scare the older, so he just settle with a shake of his head, as he asks for permission to go to his room to change to a more comfortable clothing.

***

Kim Junmyeon or also known as Father Suho had been Chanyeol's helping hand on half of the younger's life. Kim Junmyeon had been a priest at the age of 33; with the financial help of his sister who's Chanyeol's mother, he successfully learned how to be a follower, and be the messenger of God which is quite expensive in his part. After a year of staying at a rural place, the people liking and loving his attitude, he had been brought to another city wherein Chanyeol's grandmother and Chanyeol is living near it. He had been constantly going back to their ancestral house and his assigned church because his mother had grown ill. And being the only one near his family, Suho had taken the responsibility. At the age of 7 1/2, Chanyeol had been under Suho's guidance because the child's grandmother had been taken by the Lord.

***

Chanyeol is praying on their chapel when Kris entered with Father Suho on tow. Chanyeol looked up startled as someone tap his shoulder. Kris grins at him, while Father Suho had ruffled his nephew's hair.

"You had been thinking so deep, son. Do you have a problem?" the most caring uncle in the whole world asks to Chanyeol, so he shook his head slowly.

"Father Suho, it's just that your niece, and my dearest friend has been crushing on someone so he is acting like this. Right, Yeol?" Kris said, winking at his best friend so Chanyeol had nudge him on his stomach, earning a groan from the latter. Suho then creeps a smile, tilting his head on a side.

"Really? Who is the lucky girl? Or is it a guy, Yeollie?" Father Suho asks, Chanyeol then shook his head aggressively.

"I don't have any crush uncle! Ugh-" Chanyeol then hits Kris' head with his hand, earning a laugh from Father Suho.

"You two are so cute. I'll just leave you here, I still have to read the gospel for tomorrow. Goodnight, Yeol, Kris." Suho nodded at the two, the giant towers had kissed Father Suho's hand, good night as they also asks permission so they can walk outside.

***

"Son-"

"Daughter." Baekhyun quickly interrupts his dad before he can even finish his sentence, earning a chuckle from his mom, and brother. His father then scratches his nape, joining the laughter that we're quickly filled in the dining room.

"Okay, daughter. So how is your day? Do you have a girl- I mean boyfriend? You hadn't introduced someone to us in a while now."

Baekhyun plays with the cucumber with a sigh as he look at his dad, shrugging.  
"I broke up with my latest ex today, and guess what dad!" Baekhyun said giddily, before his father can open his mouth Baekhyun followed it with another phrase "I think I already found the love of my life!" Baekhyun said, with his hands holding each other with his dreamy look present on his face.

"But, you had said that 'I think I already found the love of my life' sentence, like 20 or 30 times already!" Baekbeom comments, earning a kick from his younger brother.

"I knew he is the one." Baekhyun closes his eyes while replaying the scene that had happened on the restroom.

"So, what's his name then?" his mother asks, as she put down the black forest cake on their table, Baekhyun then squealed.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHY DID I FORGOT TO RESEARCH THE NAME OF MY FUTURE HUSBAND?!" Baekhyun hysterically said with his hands cupping his own cheeks. "I SHOULD KNOW HIS NAME WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" He stands up, excusing himself to his family, running to his room, then he grabs his phone.

"I knew you won't wrong me." Baekhyun muttered, kissing his phone as he dialed his best friend's number.

"What do you want, bitch-"

"Lulu! OMG! I wanna ask you something!" Baekhyun quickly interrupted.

"Shoot."

"Can you search for my Mr. Right?"

***


	3. Chapter Three

AN: SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE LATE UPDATE. I HAD UNDERGONE A REALLY REALLY REALLY MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND I EVEN DECIDED TO NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY. I'M A THIRD YEAR COLLEGE STUD NOW SO I CAN'T PROMISE A STABLE UPDATING TIME, BUT I HOPE YOU KEEP ON SUPPORTING THE STORY HEHE? LOTS OF LOVE FROM ME. IF THIS UPDATE IS CORNY IM SORRY IM STILL GETTING BACK IN THE TRACK OF WRITING (A YEAR AND A HALF OF HIATUS, CAN YOU HEAR THAT?)

IF THIS UPDATE IS CORNY IM SORRY IM STILL GETTING BACK IN THE TRACK OF WRITING (A YEAR AND A HALF OF HIATUS, CAN YOU HEAR THAT?)   
***

Chanyeol walks to his second to the last class a week after his weird encounter with the guy in the rest room. He still can't get rid of the way it makes his heart flutter just because he remembers the face of the smaller guy who blinks cutely at him with the latter's hand shoved inside the other guys pants.

"No, I'm sorry good Lord. What am I even thinking." He sighs, before entering the room, sitting on the chair that Kris had reserved for him.

 

"We had a practice game later, you're on my team, got that man?" Kris says as he nudge him, grinning widely. "It is a bet, those who will lose have to pay for the meal later after the practice." his best friend added, making him frown.

 

"Bet? I'm out man. Father Uncle won't like it, you know? Besides, a bet is a sin. It can lead to a fight if the situation didn't go out as planned." Chanyeol answers before taking out his notebook, before Kris can even reply, their subject teacher went in and had started the class.

"I won't let you out of this, Chanyeol. You'll see." Kris whispered, smirking.

 

***

"Hmm! Cheat day is my favorite day! Damn, this food is so delicious! And this one too!" Luhan mutters as he continues on munching all the food he had ordered in the canteen. Baekhyun rolled his eyes on this as he sips on his drink, leaning towards Luhan.

"Bitch, everyday is your cheat day, you can't fool anyone in here." Baekhyun sasses as he flicks Luhan's forehead.

"Bitch you say? I'm still your hyung, respect me like I deserve. And excuse me, it's not always everyday." The other male sasses back, Baekhyun laughs fakely, snatching the fries that Luhan was about to get.

"Oh, right. Not everyday, just maybe every hour? Every minute? Every second?" He grins, before munching Luhan's food.

"Huh? Stupid I did not-"

"Shut up for a minute!" Baekhyun says before widening his eyes, following the movement of a certain guy he had been searching for the whole week, he then grins before standing up and dragging Luhan with him outside the canteen.

"Bitch, where are we-"

"Shut up and act normal. I don't want to be labeled weird by my future boyfriend."

"What?"

***

"This is a wrong choice. I already said no, why am I dragged in here?" Chanyeol practically moans in his misery as he sat on their bench while waiting for his other team mates to come in the auditorium. He was still dressed in his school uniform, blazer and necktie removed, his sleeves folded. Kris was stretching in front of him already dressed in jersey while wiggling his eyebrows at the other man.

"Because if you don't come with me, I'll expose and sell your naked baby picture to every girls and boys dreaming for your naked body. I wonder if it'll be more hit than our practice game." Kris replied, Chanyeol then glared at the taller man.

"Blackmailing someone is a bad habit, Kris."

"Don't be too uptight, man. Your uncle is a priest, yes. But you don't have to be goody two shoes everyday. You have to try something, a shade darker." Kris grins as he says the last sentence, making Chanyeol run his palm on his face before standing up.

"Why did you became my best friend? Ugh. You and your pun, go away." Chanyeol says as he walks to the locker room, with his best friends laughing heard as a background.

"You love me!"

***

"Where did he go?" Baekhyun tiptoes as he looks around the auditorium that was now packed with people. Luhan is panting beside him because they had run just to catch the person Baekhyun is looking for, but ended up loosing for just a blink of an eye because of a sudden commotion that Baekhyun's ex had done.

"How many minutes had we wasted because of that jerk? Ugh. My prince charming might not be here—" Baekhyun was cut off on his monologue when Luhan suddenly screamed, making him turn his head to the guy who is making a free throw, which his best friend is looking at.

"Shoot that ball for me!" Luhan cheers as the guy shoot the ball at the ring, making the crowd go wild as the guy scored one point, making the opponent ask for time out. "I know that's not the only ball you can shoot! And I know it's not the only ring you can target! Shoot on me please!" Luhan shouts shamelessly, that all the players on the guy's team look towards him, a maniac grin on their face, one of the players, patting the guy's head.

"Someone's crushing on you, Sehunnie~ Our baby's not a baby anymore~" making the guy blushed before pushing the tallest away. Baekhyun widens his eyes comically when he saw where Sehun headed.

"Fuck, Luhan. It's fucking him!"

"What?"

"The one your man is hugging! That's him! Get off your man on my man! They are too close!" Baekhyun fumingly says. Luhan then snorts as he judges his friend.

"Wow, Byun Baek. I bet he doesn't even know you~ Why are you claiming him like he's your property, hm?"

"He's not my property.......yet. Watch how I'll work my magic on him." Baekhyun answers boastfully as he crosses his arms, while giving his 'prince charming' a hungry look.

***

"You literally ace the game, Park Chanyeol! Damn man! How did you even blocked him?" Kris continues on praising while walking outside the auditorium, making Chanyeol glare at him.

"Kris, language."

"Take a chill pill, father Chan. I'm just expressing my feelings, right maknae?" Kris then turns to his right where a resting bitch face boy is walking side by side with him. "Ah. Someone is already crushing on you. I'm so proud. My children is already growing."

"What is growing, hyung?" The tan guy asks, a smirk placed on his lips.

"Jongin." Chanyeol quickly scolded, making Jongin pout.

"Favoritism. Why did you hug only Sehunnie huh? I should be hugged too."

"Clingy monkey." Sehun commented, making Jongin turn to him with his glaring face

"What did you say–"

"Hey, you." They all stopped walking when someone appeared in front of them, Chanyeol instantly recognizing the face, making him pale as he stares at the guy. The smaller then steps towards him, making the rest of his friends watch on what is happening.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun, but you can call me yours, Park Chanyeol." The guy introduces himself with a smirk.

***

For those who are wondering what Chanyeol looks here. Here's the photo.   
Send me love. ❤️

❤️


	4. Chapter Four

"I'm Byun Baekhyun, but you can call me yours, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol quickly took a step back as Baekhyun took a step forward to shake hands with him, making him more nervous than he already is. Chanyeol then quickly took a hold on Kris arms, a pleading expression present on his eyes.

Help me, man. He's the one I'm telling you. Please.

Chanyeol lets out an unmanly squeak as Baekhyun grabs his hand while he was looking at Kris, making the taller turn to him, dumbfounded.

"You're so handsome, you know? You'll be mine, later on." Baekhyun says, grinning before he puts a kiss on Chanyeol's cheeks, while his hand is lingering on the taller's chest. "I'll see you around, baby." He steps back, winking at Chanyeol before he turns around with Luhan in tow, their backsides sashaying from side to side.

Chanyeol's friends quickly turn around when they hear a loud thud, realizing that their friend had fainted.

***

"Ugh. What had happened?" Chanyeol asks himself as he blinks staring at the ceiling as soon as he woke up.

"Oh. You're awake. How are you feeling, my child?" Chanyeol then turns to his right after hearing the voice of his uncle.

"Father Uncle. I'm alright now." He answers as he tries to sit, his eyes scanning his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. Kris had brought you here after you fainted. You're lucky that you have a friend who'll take care of you, huh?" His uncle replied, chuckling. "Rest a little more, the doctor said you can check out after you woke up." His shorter man added, patting Chanyeol's shoulder before standing up and exiting. The latter then laid down again, remembering what had happened.

"I'm just daydreaming. Goodness, why would it even happen? Park Chanyeol you should sleep a little more. You're so stressed this days. You're becoming insane."

***

"Are you sure you're really okay, Park? You look really pale yesterday." Kris continues on inquiring as his best friend sit beside him, making the guy roll his eyes.

"I just fainted. It's nothing serious. Had you all had eaten the dinner that had become the prize of our hard work?"

"We cancelled it because you're not around. Look how considerate I am to you. Be grateful!"

"Thank you, then." Chanyeol plainly replies as he waits for their teacher to come.

***

"Can you see him?" Baekhyun asks as he keeps on searching from the left side while his best friend is searching at the right side of the corridor.

"No progress at all. I just hope that you didn't scare your love interest that much." The deer-like male responded as he tsks. "But he sure look handsome. If only you're not the one who found hin first, I'm about to get that guy and own him instead. But his friends are not bad either." Luhan continues to say, licking his lower lip. As the bell rang, lots of student instantly get out of their classroom.

"What a nuisance! I need to see my baby, not this ugly fishes." Baekhyun complains, as he starts to tiptoe.

"Omo! There they are!" Luhan says as he spotted a mop of black and blonde hair going out of their classroom, which were later joined by another 2 black haired guy.

"Am I looking fantastic?" Baekhyun asks as he tries fixing himself, by combing his bangs.

"You're still ugly, bitch." Luhan replies as he lets his eyes follow the boy's group.

"Let's go and follow them!" Baekhyun says as he pulls Luhan with him away.

***

"Hyung, teach me later about English. I think   
I'll be failing in no time because of that sh*tty teacher." Sehun complains to Chanyeol as he continues on eating his lunch, while Chanyeol chuckled.

"You whiny baby. Why? What did he do this time?" Chanyeol answered as he puts in the spoon in his mouth.

"He keeps on giving us this activities without teaching it, he'll just sit there and wait for us to finish." Jongin replies, as Sehun makes his mouth full, making Chanyeol tsk for them.

"You're both haters of your teacher, hm? Okay, later at the library. I'll wait for you both, okay?"

"Can you teach me too?" They all turned their heads to the speaker, making the people on the table to quiet down.

"Oh! You're the guy from yesterday!" Kris inquires, his eyes wide. "What's your name again? I just catch the Byun, because you know, Byuntae."

"I should be insulted, but because you're my future boyfriend's best friend, I'll just pretend that you didn't insulted my surname. But yeah, I'll introduce myself again. Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol's future boyfriend."

Chanyeol chokes on his food because of Baekhyun's statement, Sehun quickly patted Chanyeol's chest to calm him down, while Jongin gave him water.

"E-excuse me? What are you saying? Future boyfriend?" Chanyel inquires after he calms down, thanking the maknaes from helping him. Baekhyun the giggles before sitting on the table in front of Chanyeol.

"Yes, honey. Future boyfriend."

Baekhyun replies, fixing Chanyeol's fringe, the smaller licking on his lower lip as he thinks.

"Or maybe, you can already be my boyfriend, I'm not picky, especially if it comes to handsome boys like you."

Baekhyun added, the people surrounding the table making their jaw dropped down.

"I liked the idea of that, right, boyfriend?"

"You must be mistaken—"

"No, I'm not honey."

Baekhyun then climbs on the table where he is sitting, calling the attention of all the people eating at the cafeteria.

"Hello, bitches! You already know who I am right? Good! I'm just here to announce that I'm already taken by the guy right here! His name is Park Chanyeol. No one is allowed to be near me or him, no one can touch us anymore! We're official, I'm his boyfriend, and he is mine. Remember it and plant it on your pea like brain. Okay, good!"

The cafeteria was silent for a few moments, before a chorus of congratulations, aw men, this is sad filled the place. Chanyeol's table were still quiet except for Luhan and Baekhyun bickering with "You could have done more cooly, bitch." and "Die of jealousy because you cannot do that well, like me."

Chanyeol was awaken from his reverie when the school bell rings, indicating the end of lunch. He hurriedly stands up to try and escape the awkward situation, and also for the reason that he don't want to be late from his class when Baekhyun pulled him back to his place, lean on his lips and kisses it, making him frozen once again.

My first kiss...

He can't hear anything except from the loud beating of his heart, his surroundings becoming a blur, like the time is stopping and all he can see is Baekhyun's closed beautiful eyes, all he can see is Baekhyun. Baekhyun pulls away after a few seconds, smiling at Chanyeol's daze expression before he pats the taller man's chest.

"See you around, boyfriend."

 

 

 

Thud.

"Oh my god, Chanyeol not again!"


	5. Chapter Five

***

"Is he anemic? Or does he have any health complications? This is his second time." Father Suho had asked Kris while they are observing Chanyeol that was lying on the infirmary's bed. The older is affectionately stroking the younger's hair.

"It just happens that this Baekhyun guy came and—"

"It's not that, Father Uncle!" Tao cut Kris off, glaring at the said man.

'Your mouth don't have any filter!' Tao mouthed before smiling at the oldest.

"Maybe it's just because of the heat? Chanyeol can be quite sensitive sometimes right?" Tao asks, grinning

"I hope that's just the problem." Father Suho replied, nodding before standing up as he looks at the clock. "Can you please take care of him while I'm gone? I'm going to facilitate a mass on a nearby town. I'll probably be back at 8 in the evening."

"Of course, Father Uncle. Leave your nephew to us!" Kris replied too eagerly, that Tao had suspected he has some evil plans, before he can even voice out his opinion, Father Suho had already said his good bye and had already shut the door closed.

There is a moment of silence between the trio, one of which is still deep in his slumber while the other has whipped his phone out of his pocket.

"This is going to be fun!" Kris exclaimed.

***

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Luhan asks skeptically as he and his best bitch friend Baekhyun stepped out of the car that his friend had brought.

They are in front of a Catholic Church that is painted in pink with statues of a mother and daughter in the middle, Baekhyun shrugged his shoulder, clueless.

"My driver had brought us here, considering that he knows where and what is residing in the town, so yeah, obviously, this is the right place."

"Who the hell texted you anyway?! You always bite any bait that is presented into you. What if you are being kidnapped?" Luhan panics, looking around the place that made Baekhyun snort.

"I figured Kris don't have the desire to kidnapped us."

"Kris? You mean the giant of a friend of your lover boy?" Luhan inquired as he watched his friend type on his mobile phone.

"Yeah."

Before Luhan can ask another question, there is someone who went out of an establishment that looks like where priests resides.

"Hello, boys!" The giant with blonde hair greeted with his too wide smile that exposes his gums.

***

"Chanyeol lives here?" Luhan mused as he looks around. The house is decorated with different portrait of saints that is hanged on the wall. On the far corner, he can see statues of saints that is carved in woods.

They are currently walking on what Kris had said a "convent" wherein their guess is right, that the parochial vicar and its priests resides at the said structure. They turned a corner a saw on one of the office the photos of the current residing priest on the Shrine, Luhan then taps Kris arms to inquire who it is.

"Oh, that man is the current priest of the town. His name is Junmyeon Kim, Chanyeol's uncle."

"Chanyeols' what?!" Baekhyun shrieks, stopping mid-step before he turns around and looks at Kris like he had announced that Baekhyun should not wear a skirt because it is prohibited and is only exclusive for girls— but who are we kidding? Baekhyun won't even care if he was stopped, because he will still do it anyway — Kris raised his eyebrows like it is already old news.

"Chanyeols' uncle. Yeah, his uncle is a priest, had been his guardian since his second grade. That is the reason why my dear best friend is as delicate as a flower." Kris had said, stopping on a brown door that is concealed from the plain view, opening it to show Tao who is sitting on a stool beside Chanyeol who is still asleep while playing on his mobile phone. The latter then looked up, a disapproving looked on his face.

"I do not know what is running on your mind, you giant oaf, and I do not approve of whatever you are planning." Tao had stated, before he transfers his gaze on the company of his boyfriend.

"Oh, it is the both of you. The one who kisses our Chanyeollie." Tao said matter-of-factly as he points to Baekhyun "...and that guy who keeps on yelling his desire to our Sehunnie." He uttered as he transferred his eyes to Luhan.

Both of the newcomers shivers at the glare they are receiving from the man that was quickly covered by Kris by hugging his boyfriend, kissing his cheeks.

"Oh come on, sweetheart~ Don't act like there is a stick shoved up your ass — even though that sounds a good kink, we should try that sometimes — ouch!" Kris yelled as he was hit on his back, wincing.

"You're gay?" Baekhyun interferes, blinking.

"Straight as a spaghetti when it was soaked on a boiling water, man. Of course we are." Kris stated as he looks at Baekhyun like he had grown three heads.

"But Chanyeol is friends with you, and he is the nephew of a priests, and you are gay." The smaller uttered more to himself that made Kris chuckles.

"Oh boy, Chanyeol is aware of us being gay. And yes he is friends with gay people. He do not mind, even his uncle do not mind too. They are very open minded." Tao replies, rubbing his boyfriend's lower back.

"Interesting. Most of the priest that I had known do not like gay people." Luhan commented, maybe to remind the people around him that he is present, before he starts to roam on Chanyeol's room. "His uncle maybe is cool." He added, that earns the nod of both Kris and Tao.

"Very cool, he's pretty chill about anything." Kris answered.

"Then does that mean, Chanyeol can swing that way, too?" Baekhyun asks too eagerly as he looks back and forth from Kris to the sleeping male on the bed, the former then grins that wide grin of his, before it slowly turns into smirk.

"Why don't you try? Kiss him again? Like he is sleeping beauty. Wake the handsome beauty up, and figure out if he really is gay." Kris suggested that made Tao gasps, Baekhyun then smirks as well, before he sits on the right side of Chanyeol's bed, that made it dip, before he looks at everyone who is watching him in anticipation.

He slowly leans down then presses his lips on the sleeping man's lips. After a few seconds, they heard a loud thud and a deep shriek that comes from the room.

"2 - 0" Baekhyun smiles wide.


	6. Chapter Six

Chanyeol is hearing voices, voices of people talking around him. He tries to open his eyes, but to no avail it looks like it have a brain of its own that is why it remained closed. He frowns as he hears his name a couple of times, together with the words "gay", "kiss", and "faint."

He hears slow padding of footsteps, that is obviously directed at him. His senses alert, because who knows? It might be someone who wanted to kill him.

Oh, Mother of God. Please spare my soul if it is already time for me to depart.

He waited, patiently waited for that striking pain that may come and slit his chest. But. Oh

Oh.

He felt something, something warm, and wet. On his lips.

On his lips.

He forces his eyes open, staring at the closed eyes of someone familiar, someone who has its lips touched and connected to his own that is why he did what any sane man can do when they encounter something extra ordinary.

He pushed that someone away and he shrieks, horrified.

His heart beating non-stop, terrified of the idea that someone had stolen his second kiss.

He quickly looked down on the floor where his assailant had fallen.

It groaned, then sits up and their eyes connected.

He sputters, then he looks around, seeing the amused faces of his best friend, Kris; his best friend's boyfriend, Tao; and a very familiar face of Baekhyun's friend.

He then looks back at the now standing Baekhyun whose grin is stretched too wide that it can be used as a light to the room.

"Hello, Sleeping Handsome! Your Princess Charming has come to wake you up." Baekhyun said, cheerfully. Too cheerfully to Chanyeol's liking that he covers his chest with the blanket.

"Who let you in?" He squeaks, before he sees Tao eyeing his boyfriend.

"Kris!" He bellowed, his face starting to form a frown.

He cannot believe it. He was sold by his friend to the guy who had abused him — well not really abused, more like harassed him — he squints his eyes at his best friend, disbelief present on his feature then he hears a sigh of content that is why he turns back to his assailant.

"Ah, you look handsome when you're angry." Baekhyun states, dreamily.

"Excuse me, what?" Chanyeol asks, angry. He should not be angry now, really. It is not good because his way of thinking may affect how he will speak. He do not have any intention on hurting someone's feelings just because of his words so he clears his throat. "I'm sorry about my outburst. But why are you saying that? It is not appropriate." Chanyeol speaks, calmly.

"Ahh. You're such an angel!"

"And." Chanyeol said, touching his lips. "D....did you just kissed me?" He asked nervously, his skin slowly turned pale watching in horror how his assailant enthusiastically nod his head.

Before Chanyeol can even talk, his door opens revealing his Father Uncle who is surprised to see new faces that is lounging on his nephew's room.

"Oh, hello! Are you my Chanyeollie's new friends?" Father Suho asks, looking at Luhan and Baekhyun who immediately straightens their posture and giving Chanyeol's uncle the angelic smile that hides their true nature. Chanyeol blinks in confusion on how Baekhyun's smile immediately lightens his room.

Do not get him wrong; Baekhyun is always radiant whenever he sees him around campus even if he does not know his name. He does not really care of other people aside from his friends and his uncle but he will not lie to say that Baekhyun looks like a walking sun.

"Hello, Father! My name is Lu Han. I am Baekhyun's best friend here. We are sorry to suddenly barge in like this." Luhan said, politely. Tao was shocked on how well mannered the guy is who bows after he introduced himself. Luhan then turned to Baekhyun whose smile widens before he holds on Chanyeol's uncles' hand.

"Hello, Father. My name is Baekhyun Byun. I am Chanyeol's colleague and I am specially fond of him. I am gay for him." Baekhyun says straightforwardly that made Chanyeol gasps, and made his two friends' jaws' drop. However, Father Suho still has the kind and understanding smile as he shook hands with Baekhyun.

"Oh? Is that right, Baekhyun? You took a liking on my nephew? This is quite shocking because he never introduced anyone to me aside from Kris' boyfriend. But I am happy. Just make sure that you would not hurt him, okay? He is a pure boy." Father Suho whispers the last words to Baekhyun who immediately giggles.

"Do you already approved of me, Father? That is shocking." Baekhyun commented that made the priest laughed.

"Is that so? Well, a priest should always have an open mind. God does not judge so who am I to stop love?"

"Oh, thank you Father!" Baekhyun squeals as he hugs the man while Chanyeol remained dumbfounded.

Well, he already knows that his uncle is really a kind and understanding man.

"But this is too much..." Chanyeol unconsciously voices his thoughts out, making his companions turn their attention from Baekhyun and his uncle to him.

"What is too much, Yeol-ah?" His uncle's soothing voice asks, Chanyeol turns to look at his uncle, his mouth gaping open.

"A-ah. T-the blanket is too much- it's heavy! I mean it's hot inside!" Chanyeol squeaks, pushing the blanket away from his body.

Tao and Kris shared a knowing look between themselves as they watched how their dearest friend looked so flustered and irritated at how the events had turned out.

Well, this is new. Byun Baekhyun, what do you have in store for our little elf?

***

The next day, Chanyeol starts to act weirdly. He keeps on looking from his left to right as if afraid he'll find a monster lurking around the campus.

He's being paranoid of course.

The yesterday's turn of events had brought nothing to Chanyeol but fear.

Baekhyun had clung on him for dear life while having small talks with his Father Uncle after their dinner.

Talking about anything and everything that comes to mind.

He then unconsciously picks up facts about 'Byun Baekhyun.'

That he is the top one on his section currently.

That he is a member and a tenor at their university's grand choir.

That he likes strawberries the most.

That he is the youngest child of the family.

Maybe he had listened and had given attention to the small talk a little too much.

Chanyeol is turning to the right of the hallway when he heard his name being called by someone.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol-ah!"

He turned his head to check whose calling him, his whole body frozen.

We had already seen each other for 2 straight days why again?

Run.

Chanyeol groans before he sprints fast towards his room leaving Baekhyun behind.

***

Baekhyun watches in amusement as Chanyeol runs as fast as a cheetah away from him like he is a disease. He shakes his head while eyeing the way where the giant had sprinted off.

"Fancy. I never had a man that let them be chased by me. They always say yes before I can even asks them to date me. You really are a challenge, Park Chanyeol...

And I'm up for it and I'll make sure that you'll be mine and be marked as mine.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chanyeol's day passed by in a blur — who's day wouldn't be when all they do is run away every time he hears his name being called by anyone and everyone— it is now time for his practice for their basketball.

He was sitting on one of the chairs in the locker room, already changed in his jersey shorts and white shirt.

He was waiting for his friends — aka Kris, Jongin & Sehun — who had decided to buy some snacks on the cafeteria before their practice starts.

Chanyeol declined the three's offer to come with them with the excuse that his feet is not feeling well, that instead of coming with them he just asks them to buy him a chocolate milk drink and cookies.

"Feet not feeling well, my ass. You just want to hide from your stalker – " Chanyeol remembers Kris' retort, and before he can even cut off his best friend, Sehun had kindly offer a correction.

"Stalker? I thought he is already Chanyeol-hyung's boyfriend. Didn't he declared it to the whole school like 2 days ago?"

Then the three had laughed, making Chanyeol rose up in anger and hit each of their head.

"Ouch! I didn't even say anything why did I received that hit?!" Jongin complains while rubbing his head.

"Oh oh. This is the first time your patience had snapped on us, oh no. This is bad. Chanyeol is no angel anymore!"

Kris then teased, making Chanyeol get the basket hanging at the corner and attempting to throw it to Kris. That made the trio hurry and run away.

Chanyeol can't help but chuckle at that absurd situation. He didn't know why he became violent to his friend's just because of the topic about Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol shakes his head at the thought.

I hurt my friends. I should not be happy because that's bad!

He scolds himself.

I'll say sorry later. Promise, Lord.

***

Chanyeol and his friends had began their practice on basketball at exactly 4:30 PM. They started it with stretching their bodies as to not make their muscles strained.

Then the warm ups, that consist of them dribbling, shooting, and passing the ball.

Chanyeol is focused on their practice he didn't notice that the person he keeps on hiding from is watching him from a nearby bench with a proud smile as he watched every of Chanyeol's moves.

***

Baekhyun greets Kris as soon as he saw him get out of the locker making the taller man startled.

"Oh! Baekhyun! You're here." Kris says, chuckling. "Waiting for your Prince Charming?" He asks that made Baekhyun nod.

"He will be out in a minute, I think he was just changing his clothes. He just finished showering." Kris commented that made Baekhyun's ears become clearer in hearing when the taller guy mentioned "shower" and "changing clothes."

"Can I go in?" Baekhyun asks innocently while pointing at the locker room. Kris looks at him for a second, observing Baekhyun's expression, before he chuckles.

"You really moved fast huh? First you scared the hell out of my best friend on the first time he had met you face to face, second, you kissed him on your first formal introduction, third, you kissed him again and had even declared to his uncle that you are his self-proclaimed boyfriend. You're unbelievable." Kris replies.

Baekhyun just shrugs, smirking. "So? What do you say?"

"I liked how Chanyeol starts to feel a little shaken when you stepped in on his life. I would just wish that you would not play with my best friend's heart. You can go in." Kris comments, tapping on Baekhyun's shoulder before exiting the building to meet his boyfriend, Zi Tao.

Baekhyun smiles in victory before he steps inside the locker room.

***

"You let him what?!" Tao shrieks at his boyfriend who is sitting chill on the bench at the school ground while waiting for Chanyeol — who took a long time — to emerged.

"I let Baekhyun to come in the locker room while Chanyeol is showering." Kris casually answers, Tao then pinches his side.

"Are you an idiot?! Chanyeol had been traumatize! Had been traumatized by that guy, not once, not twice but thrice already! How could you let that guy in?! He had been changing boyfriend's depending on his flavor of the month. I don't want Chanyeol to experience falling in love with that guy and being dumped afterwards because that Byun decided that Chanyeol is not that interesting enough." Zi Tao ranted; Kris calmly hugs him and holds the guy's hand.

"I know what I'm doing. I had known Byun Baekhyun since Day 1. Even if he had a line of suitors, he only picks the best of the best. Trust him a little, okay?"

"Had you even talked to that guy to say that? Are you one of his ex-boyfriend's?" Tao asks suspiciously that made Kris chuckle.

"Quit worrying like you're Chanyeol's mom babycakes. Worry about which position we'll try later." Kris says firmly before he gropes Zi Tao's crouch.

***

The foot steps of Byun Baekhyun can be heard as he walked inside the locker room. His eyes are scanning the place like he had entered a foreign territory but then he stops as he heard a faucet being turned off that's why he rushes to hide on one of the secluded locker and peeks to the guy who had steeped out of the shower.

Baekhyun covers his mouth to hide his moan and delight as he saw Park Chanyeol walked out in his half-naked glory with a towel hanging on his waist and another on his shoulder that he uses to dry his hair.

Chanyeol really have a good built. Counting the fucking biceps that Baekhyun will bet came from playing basketball and sometimes going to the gym with his best buddy's twice a week — or so as Father Suho had said.

He's so damn attractive.

Baekhyun mutters in his mind as he watched some droplets of water roll down from Chanyeol's neck down to his built chest, Baekhyun's eyes solely focused on that particular water droplet that slides further down, down to Chanyeol's flat but firm stomach — he wonders if Chanyeol is trying to have some abs too — down to the very start of the towel.

Fuck! There's a happy trail!

Baekhyun gulps as he notices some hair that peeks out above the towel, reaching the taller's navel.

Hot damn.

Baekhyun inches closer to get a better view when he accidentally hits the bucket of mop that is leaning on the locker, that made it tumble to the ground that made some noise.

Baekhyun tries to catch the mop but it's too late because Chanyeol had stopped drying his hair, and looked at the direction of where Baekhyun is hiding.

"Who's there?" Chanyeol asks, calmly. He slowly walks to Baekhyun's direction and the smaller's heart started to pound loud.

Fuck, why am I being nervous? I am always confident at this? It's not like this is my first time trying to take a sneak peek of someone's body so why the hell am I feeling this way—

"I said who's there?" Chanyeol repeated, already near Baekhyun who had quickly hide when the bucket made a sound. The smaller is already panicking.

Chanyeol then looks at the mop that is lying down the floor, then at his left.

.........

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" 

"Y-you! Wh-what are you doing here!"


	8. Chapter Eight

Reminders: Some scenes may cause some readers to feel uncomfortable because of sex theme. Please close the story and removed it from your library once you feel uncomfortable.

This is where the real story starts. Ciao!

PS. I changed the cover photo, tell me if it's okay!

***

Baekhyun's heart is pounding really really really loud as he hears Chanyeol's slow footsteps approaching him.

Why am I fucking nervous? It's not like I trespass or something! Kris had let me in!

But, Chanyeol will caught me redhanded! Maybe this is an opportunity to grab his attention!

Chanyeol's footsteps stops on Baekhyun's very space. With rugged breathing, he watches in anticipation as Chanyeol slowly looks at his direction, he therefore screamed.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

"W-what are y-you doing here!"

They simultaneously did that while looking at each other.

Chanyeol looks scandalized while Baekhyun quickly regains his composure, by quickly putting his imaginary long hair at the back of his ear.

"Hi, boyfriend. Looking good." Baekhyun winks, before his eyes slowly roam from Chanyeol's face, down to his body. Chanyeol followed where Baekhyun is looking, then he holds on his towel tighter.

"I-i'm n-not you-you're b-boyfriend.... Wh-what are you doing here?" Chanyeol stutters before he takes a step back as Baekhyun looks back at his face with a predatory gaze.

"Hmm. Paying my boyfriend a visit?" Baekhyun giggles as he watches how Chanyeol had hit dead end when the taller's back hits the locker, making him cornered by the midget.

Baekhyun puts his arms in each side of Chanyeol's naked waist. The irony by how tall Chanyeol is, that's how little he feels when Baekhyun breaks his imaginary walls from anything not innocent.

The smaller slowly reveals Chanyeol's chest by putting the towel away,making the taller more stiff than a rock; he looks like he had stopped breathing while watching how Baekhyun caresses his front body.

Baekhyun looks up through his eyelids, smirking as he places a peck on Chanyeol's nipples.

"B-baekhyun!"

"Sshh. I'm sorry. It's just that your nipple looks really good, that's why I kissed it." He giggles before caressing Chanyeol's cheeks.

"W-who let you in?"

"Hmmm. Kris?" The smaller giggles again before turning his attention down, down south where he can see the high definition view of Chanyeol's happy trail.

Baekhyun then pokes it with his finger, tracing it in a sexual way while looking straight to Chanyeol's eyes.

"So you don't shave?"

***

"Chanyeol hyung is taking too long." Jongin says, yawning as he looks at the gym again.

He is with Kris, Tao and Sehun at the bench.

Kris then scoffs, laughing at the thought in his mind.

"Maybe Baekhyun had already made an action." Kris commented that catches both the younger's attention.

"Did you just say Baekhyun and action in the same sentence?" Sehun asks curiously.

Tao then snorts then looks at the duo – Sehun and Kai.

"Your Kris hyung just fucking let Baekhyun in while Chanyeol is in the shower. My poor baby, he had been traumatized thrice with the same person involved." Tao says exasperated.

Jongin and Sehun looks at each other then back at the couple in amusement.

"Is that for real? Oh gosh. Chanyeol hyung will be tainted! Hahahaha." Sehun laughs, clapping his hand.

"Chanyeol hyung goes out of the bathroom without wearing anything except his towel— why did you said it too late? That will he hilarious!" Jongin joins in the laughing fit.

Kris grins smugly at his boyfriend's disapproving look before they hear a loud banging of the door, where they can see a running Chanyeol that was being chased by a wild Baekhyun.

"What are you all doing?! Run!" Chanyeol yells.

***

Baekhyun is grinning like a maniac while sitting at the other side of the locker room to give Chanyeol some privacy so the taller can change.

He had just seen the cutest person on the whole wide world. He declares to himself while recalling how Chanyeol's ears starts turning pink while watching how their faces slowly gets closer to each other.

He had embedded it inside his mind; he also recalls how he 'accidentally' touched Chanyeol's covered member and Baekhyun feels like he is in heaven.

Baekhyun squeals in his hand, cheeks blushing while he imagines what Chanyeol's cock will look like.

It'll be covered in a bunch of dark curly hair, and oh gosh, his dick, his dick feels big when I touched it awhile ago. It'll be a little harder to push inside me, but I bet it'll be good when he thrusted it on me while I'm on doggy style.

Baekhyun fantasizes, drool slowly pooling in his mouth.

I bet it'll be a good idea too, to ask him to do me here in the locker room, where anyone can come in. He'll be pistoning on my back while I moan his name loudly.

Baekhyun moans at his imagination before he feels something came out of his member. He looks down and curses under his breath.

"Fuck.... I'm hard." He mumbles, brushing his palm on his member and hissing.

This will be the first time that I became hard on someone whom I don't intend to break up with. I didn't even have to imagine a handsome actor fucking me, because Park Chanyeol alone arouses me without a blink, unlike all my exes.

Before Baekhyun can even touch himself again, he heard a door closing quietly, making himself snapped out of his daze and look at the direction of the door.

"Fuck, Park Chanyeol is trying to run away from me again." Baekhyun curses standing up, his bulge apparent on his pants.

It'll be harder to run because of it, but Baekhyun have to chase his prince charming.

***

Chanyeol had called all the saints that he can call while they run away from the radius of Byun Baekhyun. Turning from left to right just so they can miss Baekhyun and won't have them followed.

The guy is practically a walking temptation that had barge inside Chanyeol's life.

He had first popped his very first boner except while he's undergoing his puberty that had made him feel more embarrassed with himself.

That Baekhyun had touched him in all inappropriate places. The smaller had touched his nipples – he had kissed his nub while touching the other, had kissed his lips without permission, had kissed his lips again while he's sleeping — he's a result of a person that is prohibited to enter Chanyeol's life because it can ruin the pattern that he had created from the past.

Chanyeol and his friends all stopped in front of the plaza where they usually parted ways with Sehun and Jongin before continuing to go home.

They had all deemed themselves safe from the radar of Byun Baekhyun before they say their own good byes.

***

On the other hand, Baekhyun is sitting relaxed while watching in their family's car, looking at how Chanyeol and his two more friends' said good bye to each other. Baekhyun then looks down at his member again that is still hard as a rock before looking at his driver.

"Let's go home now." He says before reaching for a remote control so he can sound proof the back seat, and pushing the button that will initiate the partition between the driver and him so the driver won't know what he's up to.

He would have to settle into watching a pornographic material in replacement with Chanyeol's hand for awhile.

****

A/N: The author really appreciates your votes or comments so she can be motivated in updating the stories. If you can't comment, you can just press the vote button so that she will know if she's really doing well. I'm not really forcing you tho. You can also share this story to your friend if you think it's a good one. Thank you! ❤️


	9. Chapter Nine

Contains sexual content. If you feel uneasy discontinue reading.

*

Chanyeol is feeling uneasy.

He's alone in his room, twisting and turning on his bed.

I need to sleep. I still have to go to school tomorrow...

The digital clock beside him blinks.

2 AM

Or later at that matter.

Chanyeol groans and closes his eyes, trying to sleep.

Pretty little hands, roaming down, towards south, playing with his pubic hair that he did not bother to shave because seeing his 'genitals' means that he will be a sinner.

Then, that pretty little hands 'accidentally' touched his already hardening member...

"No!" Chanyeol quickly sits up, running his hand in frustration in his hair because of the images that flashes in his mind.

He looks down, to his crotch. And blushes.

D-did I just have a b-boner?

He huffs before lying down again.

If I ignored it, it will go away. Just like every morning when I wake up.

Chanyeol closes his eyes again, trying to find some sleep when his dreams opens up to a more bizarre one.

Baekhyun is waiting for him in the locker room, dressed in one of the cheerleader outfits as he waits for Chanyeol to get out of the shower.

Baekhyun is wearing a pink and white outfit, his sleeveless top only reaching the middle of his chest with fake boobs inside it. The bottom he is wearing is a mini-skirt that only reaches his thigh, that is 2 inches long.

"C-captain." Baekhyun mumbles as he saw Chanyeol only clothed in his usual towel on towel combo. The smaller slowly walks to Chanyeol and quickly kneels down.

Nosing on Chanyeol's slowly hardening dick.

"Hmm. Captain is slowly hardening." Baekhyun purrs, looking up through his eyelids at Chanyeol. The little vixen then mouths on Chanyeol's clothed member using his pretty lips, tracing and sucking on the towel teasingly, alluringly, before he asks the taller if he can take off the towel.

Chanyeol wakes up again, sweaty and panting hard before he looks at the clock.

2:30 AM.

He looks back down at his member under the blanket and he groans as he saw how fully hard he is now.

Should I just sleep again? But what if my dreams will continue?

He groans in frustration before hitting the back of his head on his headboard.

Why? Why? Why? Why are you dreaming of that?

He rubs his palm on his face in frustration before he hears a 12 years old Kris in his mind.

"I had a wet dream last night, Chanyeol-ah! I saw a guy sucking my dick while kneeling down! He is sucking my dick so good, that I feel like coming then I woke up. Kris Junior is fully hard so you know what I did? I pump him."

12 years old Kris says, while doing the pumping gesture with his hand.

But it's bad! Lusting is bad!

A 15 year old Kris then went back to his mind, smirking as he narrates more of his wet dreams escapade to a 14 year old Chanyeol.

"If you try to ignore that dream, it'll become more....hmm.. wild. The dream won't stop until you touched your dick and release the milk."

Chanyeol gulps. Should he just.......try it? Besides he really wants to sleep now.

The taller looks around, his room is decorated with Saints. All resting in a corner, watching over him.

He looks down at his dick again, gulping once more.

"I'll just do it once. I'm sorry Good Lord." Chanyeol mumbles before opening his legs wide, closing his eyes and touching himself down.

He slowly runs his hand on his erected member, imagining small petite hand instead of his. Squeezing the hardened, covered dick a little before pulling the towel down.

Chanyeol's dick then slaps on Baekhyun's cheek that made the smaller giggle.

"Hmm. Captain's dick is so big, and hard. I wonder how it feels like inside my mouth."

Chanyeol pulls down his shorts, following what in his imagination Baekhyun is doing. Holding on his shaft firmly like how Baekhyun holds it.

Baekhyun slowly pumps the taller's member;

Up. Down. Up. Down.

He also gave the mushroom head a kitten lick, expression sinful while looking eye to eye with Chanyeol.

"Hmm. Yes, please suck it for me." Chanyeol unconsciously mumbles, tightening his hold on his cock as he increases the pace of his pumping.

Baekhyun smirks.

He smirks beautifully as he maneuvers the taller's dick on the hollow of his cheeks. He lets Chanyeol see how his dick pokes the smaller's cheeks as he thrust it inside his mouth.

Baekhyun also directs the taller's dick after a few thrust straight to his throat.

Pushing himself like a hungry baby to the brim. Chanyeol's cock hitting his throat dead on as his nose hits the taller's pubic hair. Inhaling his intoxicating scent mixed with arousal.

Chanyeol's precum is dripping. The taller's neck exposed as he leans his head on the headboard, panting.

He squeezes his dick just the way he likes it, before thumbing on his sensitive tip.

"Goodness, yes. Take it all in Baekhyun."

Baekhyun obeys, slowly bobbing his head while some tears makes an appearance on his eyes because of gag reflex.

Baekhyun's pretty mouth is engulfing his whole member , the bobbing of head increasing as Baekhyun's throat visibly relax.

Chanyeol moans, he moans really loudly as he pushes the blanket away from him, pumping his dick and tightening his hold on it before he shoots his cum on his hand just like how he shoots his semen inside Baekhyun's pretty mouth in his dream.

***

"What happened to you?" Kris asks while their walking to school.

Chanyeol looks at him weirdly.

"What're you saying?"

"You look glowing. Did you?"

Kris questions while doing the jerking motion that made Chanyeol visibly blush red before turning away.

"W-what are y-you saying? I told you, it's bad to lust!" Chanyeol angrily replies that made Kris laugh.

"Alright, alright! There's no need to get worked up, Father Chan! You just looked like you did." And you looked guilty. Kris replies.

Chanyeol huffs, stopping when he came face to face with Baekhyun who stops too.

"Boyfriend!"

Kris had never seen his best friend that red in the face and ears, he watches in amusement as Chanyeol runs away.

Well, Chanyeol-ah. That's really something. You did looked guilty. Did you really try jerking off now?

Kris then smirks before looking at Baekhyun who are also wearing a smirk.

I'll corner you one day, baby.

Baekhyun waves at Kris, not even bothering to chase Chanyeol before he continues his journey to God knows where.


	10. Chapter Ten

Baekhyun is wearing a radiant smile, like he had just won the lotto while walking to the coffee shop where Luhan is already waiting.

Their first class is cancelled making it a free period for them to roam around, it is also an advantage that their next subject teacher is out for the 15th time for a so-called seminar.

As if I know that it's not really the seminar that pervert of a teacher is attending too.

The bell atop the door clings when Baekhyun pushes the door so he can walk in. He stops and appreciates the homey feel of the coffee shop before walking to where Luhan is residing.

The cafe is designed in a vintage set up. There are wooden walls and floors, brown and white color dominating the whole shop.

There are also old telephones, magazines, phonographs and typewriters that is artistically put all over the place.

Considering the time of the day, the cafè is relatively empty because all of the people are at work. The morning rush already subsiding because it is already 9 AM.

Luhan is sitting on one of the bar stools that have a long table with a black haired guy that is wearing an apron accompanying him.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" Baekhyun yells, as soon as he back hugs the guy, both of them tumbling a little.

The Kyungsoo guy groans and hits Baekhyun with a rolled up newspaper as soon as he turned around that made Luhan laughed.

"I already told you not to do that, you piglet!" Kyungsoo scolds while hitting Baekhyun after every word he mutters.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry you sadist! It's because I had just seen you now! Stoopp!" Baekhyun whines as he shields himself from the hits of Kyungsoo.

Luhan watches in amusement at the littler banter happening in front of him.

Do Kyungsoo. LuHan and Baekhyun's childhood friend that had just came back from overseas and is now trying to blend in to his hometown that seems foreign to him.

He is known for his violent affection to his friends. Often hitting them with anything and everything that his hand can reach when both of the idiots try to do things that involves touching him.

Baekhyun is now sitting between Luhan and Kyungsoo, already nursing a cup of iced coffee that he insistently asked to be 'on the house' because you know, 'friend benefits' even if he is actually rich.

"Heard from LuHan you are already eyeing another boy from your uni?" Kyungsoo asks casually his eyes staring at the few people that is passing by his coffee shop.

Baekhyun grins, sipping on his drink first before answering.

"Yes, I do found one. I think he'll be the one for me."

"For the hundredth time, that's what you said to us, but you always end up giving your lover their first and last fuck with you, what the hell." Kyungsoo snorts, sipping as well on his bitter coffee.

"I promise, he'll really be the one for me."

"That'll be the 614th promise that you'll be breaking, so stop making it. We already know it won't happen." LuHan replies, that made Byun Baekhyun even more frustrated.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Baekhyun screeches.

"The 419th lie that you'll be spouting." They all turned to their left to see the newcomer.

"Kim Jongdae!"

Kim Jongdae. Another member of their squad. He's whiny. Really whiny.

He is another class unlike LuHan and Baekhyun but it does not interfere their hang out session.

Read: Kim Jongdae is really obsessed of Kim Minseok, Kyungsoo's barista.

"Yo." Jongdae salutes before sitting in front of Kyungsoo, so he can face the counter where he can have a full view of his missing crush.

"He's on leave." Kyungsoo says, as he watches Jongdae's searching expression that slowly turns to shock.

"W-what?! Why? Did something happened?" Jongdae asks, panicky.

The trio in front of him each gives a loud snort.

"I forced him to leave. He's always here and is never absent not until his day off comes around. So I told him to take a day off today, and I let it also slip that we'll have a get-together today. I'd never seen Minseok-hyung agree that fast to me." Kyungsoo reasons, that made Baekhyun and LuHan laugh, as Jongdae's jaw drop.

"Minseok-hyung seems to be scared to you that much!" LuHan commented, laughing and clapping.

Baekhyun claps his hand in amusement as he saw Jongdae's dumbfounded face and Kyungsoo's smug one.

"This is so hilarious!" Baekhyun added, snorting after.

Jongdae's whines can be heard all over the cafè.

***

Chanyeol is staring outside as he zooms out his hearing from the banter of his classmates.

It is already their third period, but it was announced that the instructor is out for a seminar making it a free cut.

They can already go out and go to the cafeteria to eat because it'll be their break but Chanyeol chose to stay here. Thinking of anything that crosses his mind — read Baekhyun is the one occupying his mind at the moment.

Chanyeol hides his face on his palm as he felt himself blushed again.

It's embarrassing that he had seen Baekhyun — the real Baekhyun — that he fantasizes while he's jerking off at barely 2:30 in the morning.

He had even thought of how good it was to release the semen from his member. It's good. Too good, that he would want to do it again.

Get ahold of yourself! He scolded himself and shakes his head. It's bad for my faith. Father Uncle says it's wrong to lust on someone. I should stop it!

But Kris is always doing it. He says that it is good for the body. Because it makes him long.

So jerking off can make someone taller? But Kris would be a giant by then. I would have to stop if I don't want to increase my height more.

Chanyeol is buried in his thoughts while staring blankly outside that he didn't notice someone walking in their class, towards him.

He was whipped to face the intruder that pulls him from his internal battle only to blush a beet red as he saw Byun Baekhyun.

The radiant sun, Byun Baekhyun.

The destroyer of pattern and piece, Byun Baekhyun.

The one Chanyeol had imagined of while jerking, Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

"It's a free period, baby. Shall we go on a date?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

"It's a free period, baby. Shall we go on a date?"

Baekhyun confidently asks Chanyeol who is staring at him with a surprised expression. The taller's face colored in red.

"B-but I have another class after the free cut."

"Ditch it. Let's go!" Baekhyun says enthusiastically before pulling Chanyeol up and out of the classroom.

Chanyeol's eyes frantically searches for Kris' presence.

His best friend is standing in front, leaning on the board, while watching in amusement at how his childhood friend is being dragged away from the classroom.

Kris gave a gummy smile and a salute as he mouths 'Good luck' to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's jaw drops, shaking his head.

"Kris! Kris! Help me!" Chanyeol yells, before he tries to stop walking by pulling Baekhyun back and standing firmly.

"Let me go." Chanyeol says in a pleading manner as soon as Baekhyun turns around to face him. The smaller chuckled before wagging his finger.

"Nope, nope."

"Please. I don't want to go with you. Let me go." Chanyeol tries a little commanding but Baekhyun just resumes with his walk by pulling Chanyeol as well.

Chanyeol bites his lower lip before deciding.

"Baekhyun! Let me go!" Chanyeol says, firmly and with seriousness in his eyes. Baekhyun turns around, exploring the expression on the taller's face before giggling.

"Aw, are you annoyed now?" The smaller steps towards him, before cupping Chanyeol's cheeks, patting it. "Don't be, my love. Even though you look hella' hot with that expression, I would not want you angry." Baekhyun leans closer to him. "Besides, you'll be weak again if I do this." He smirks, before he plants a soft, lingering kiss on the elf-eared's lips.

Chanyeol's breathe hitches.

My third kiss...

Chanyeol's knee turns into jelly as soon as Baekhyun pulls away, his cheeks starting to turn pink and his ears starting to redden.

Opposite him, Baekhyun is wearing a winning smile before he drags Chanyeol again outside their school.

***

Chanyeol is cage by Baekhyun's presence as they sit side by side in the bus.

The taller is stiff as a rock as he waits for Baekhyun to do anything that may catch him off guard.

Baekhyun meanwhile is just looking outside of the bus, watching the scenery that is passing by.

This is my first official date with someone he puts an effort to be with.

They got off the bus 20 minutes later at the mall. Baekhyun then holds Chanyeol's hand before leading to the entrance.

"Ease up, babe. I won't do anything to you, yet." Baekhyun winks at him before they stopped at the ground floor, looking around. "Where should we go first? Should we watch a movie?" He asks the taller, who seem to loose up a little, but became stiff again once Baekhyun turns to him.

"A-anything i-is okay—"

Baekhyun nods and giggles before leading Chanyeol to the 4th floor, their hands still holding before the smaller turns to him, his head tilted to a side to stare at the giant.

"Say, what's your favorite food?" Baekhyun asks.

"Huh?" Chanyeol blinks his thoughts before focusing on Baekhyun.

"Anything, but I am not a fan of spicy food because I tear up when eating one." Chanyeol replies, surprised with himself at his non-stuttering reply.

"Oh, you don't like spicy too? Same! There was a time when I cried really hard when I ate something spicy." Baekhyun narrates.

"Oh?! I have the same experience. It happened when I visited one of my friend's house. His uncle offered me the spicy rice cakes and says that he did it himself. I don't want to decline to his kindness so I ate it even if I'd cry. I end up being scolded because he says that I should have said it." Chanyeol narrates as Baekhyun listens interested, accompanied with a few nods.

"Same experience, it was just my aunt who scolded me like that too. I was often teased by my friends about me not being able to eat spicy foods. That I'm a weak man." Baekhyun unconsciously pouts.

"Well, it's not our fault that we are weak to spicy foods right?" Chanyeol grins, for the first time to Baekhyun.

And the smaller thought that the time had just stopped, together with his heartbeat at Chanyeol's dazzling smile. He quickly turned away from the taller and nods in agreement, his face slowly turning pink.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol just grins at the cute gesture.

Maybe, Baekhyun's not bad after all.

***

Baekhyun and Chanyeol is talking in a fast food chain as soon as they finished watching the movie.

They are sharing their thoughts about the actor's and actresses' execution of their own character.

As the day passed by, they seem to start to be comfortable with each other, sharing laughs here and there.

They felt like they are old friends who had not met for a few years but now are back.

Chanyeol is watching as Baekhyun eats the ice cream messily. The taller ordered Chocolate Mint while Baekhyun resides to the original, typical flavor, strawberry.

"You have a stain here." Chanyeol says, pointing at Baekhyun's upper lip. The smaller tries to wipe it using his tongue, but the stain is higher.

Chanyeol then reaches for Baekhyun and he wipes the stain atop his lips, making Baekhyun tease him.

"You should have just told me to look at my phone so I can wipe it myself~" Baekhyun says a teasing smile on his face. Chanyeol snorts, before focusing on his ice cream.

The clock is already striking five o'clock in the afternoon as they had left the mall. They spent their half day watching movies, window shopping, arcade games — especially the crane game where Chanyeol had acquired a pikachu to Baekhyun that made the smaller blush — they also occupied a videoke room where Chanyeol discovered that Baekhyun have the most angelic voice that he had ever heard. All in all, it is a perfect first date.

***

"Would we part ways here now?" Chanyeol asks as they are standing in a bus stop; Baekhyun looked at him as if Chanyeol had gone crazy before he pinches the taller's side.

"Of course not. I have a car, you know. I can drop you off straight to your home, and maybe say hi to your uncle. I am especially fond of your man, Yeol-ah. He's a fun guy." Baekhyun grins.

Chanyeol's whole surrounding shone bright —or so he thought — because of Baekhyun's smile.

"Oh the car is here." Baekhyun says, Chanyeol quickly steps in to open Baekhyun's car door. "What a gentleman." Baekhyun comments, Chanyeol just laughs. The taller put his hands atop Baekhyun's head so he would not hit his head on the car's top. He follows the smaller inside after.

As they start Chanyeol's journey home, Baekhyun voices out his thoughts as he holds Chanyeol's hand again.

It became natural to them, holding hands. Especially Chanyeol, he can have a tendency to become clingy as soon as he became comfortable with someone.

"Did you enjoy our first date?" Baekhyun asks, smiling at the taller who is looking at their intertwined hands. "Your hand fits in mine perfectly. Like it is made for each other." He commented.

Chanyeol chuckles as he looks at Baekhyun.

"You had forced me to cut my classes today, so I'll tell uncle about it so that he'll know how bad of an influence you are. But yeah, I enjoyed the date." Chanyeol smiles, his dimple shown.

"I'm glad. Let's do it again next time." Baekhyun eye smiles. They had stopped in front of Chanyeol's home. Baekhyun pouts sadly as Chanyeol turns to unlock the door, the smaller reaches for the remote control to locked the door again simultaneously with the partition emerging and the soundproof turning on, he holds on Chanyeol's hand, spinning the giant around and cupping his cheeks.

"Don't ignore me at school anymore, okay? We're boyfriends so we should act like one." Baekhyun says, while staring straight to Chanyeol's soul.

Chanyeol suddenly feels awkward.

"Y-yah. B-yun Baekhyun what will you do?" The taller asks nervously.

The latter only snorts. "Just promise me that you would not ignore me."

"O-okay I promise." Chanyeol had been cut off with Baekhyun's lips being pressed on his, powerful, insistent, and seductive.

After 15 minutes, Chanyeol emerges outside Baekhyun's car, disheveled with his shirt and neck tie unbuttoned.

Baekhyun's head peeks out of the car.

"Baby~ fix your uniform. Uncle Suho might think we did something in here. Hi Uncle!" Baekhyun says, while waving at him, Chanyeol quickly turns to his back to see his uncle, standing at the stairs with his hand at his back looking at the scene in front of him in amusement.

Baekhyun gave a flying kiss as Chanyeol turns to him to say something but the smaller's car is already moving.

"See you tomorrow, Yeol!"

And the car was gone.

Too much for a promise that Baekhyun will talk to his uncle.

Chanyeol turns around to slowly walk to his uncle. Thinking of all the misconduct he did today. He would have to confessed.

 

 

 

I'm doomed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chanyeol approaches his uncle in a slow pace, already thinking on how he would have to approach the man who practically knew him from his day he was born.

I'm also bad at lying so it's no option at all.

"Chanyeol-ah. Why did you went out from that car?" His uncle asks curiously. "And you're with Baekhyun that makes it more surprising. Did you really came from school?" His uncle added that made the taller more sorry of what he had did.

"Father Uncle, I'm sorry!" Chanyeol cried out, that made the man surprised.

"Why—"

"Wedidnotreallycamefromtheschoolwewenttothemall." Chanyeol says in one breathe, his uncle's brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry? Can you repeat that slowly?" His uncle asks. Chanyeol had panicked more.

"Sorry, uncle. I had been a bad child. For the first time of being a role student I had cut classes with Baekhyun and went to the mall. I'm really sorry uncle!" Chanyeol says with his head bowed down, a frown on his face as he reflects what he had done.

His uncle had smile when he's not looking and quickly turned into a scowl when Chanyeol looks up.

I'm happy that you are starting to be really a student who thinks that being free is better than being confined in just a four-walled classroom just to study and do school related stuffs.

"Why did you go to the mall? What did you do there?" Father Suho asks, the taller gulped.

"B-baekhyun said that it's a perfect time to..to...date." Chanyeol mumbles the last word.

"I'm sorry? I think I didn't caught that again, your uncle must be having a weak hearing now huh?" His uncle asks, chuckling. The taller then shakes his head.

"Baekhyun. He had pulled me for a date. Then we watched a movie and played arcade games. Then we ate." Chanyeol says, louder this time.

His uncle seems to think about something, before the smaller nods.

"So, Baekhyun and you are really dating?" His uncle asks again, Chanyeol straightens his body before he nods.

"It's what Baekhyun told the whole cafeteria.....That, we're dating."

"Did you court him?"

"C-court? I–I haven't! Should I?"

His uncle nods.

"That's the first step in dating. But if you skipped it, it's okay. I think teens today tend to just date–"

"Then, I will court him! Don't worry uncle, I'll court him!"

"There's no need to—"

"But it's the most understandable thing to do! Don't worry uncle I won't let you down." The taller says.

His uncle sighs. This kid would not listen.

"If you want that, then okay. But all I wanna asks both of you is that you should not skip classes that often, and if possible date on the weekends. Are we clear?" Father Suho asks. Chanyeol enthusiastically nodded.

"Copy, uncle!"

His uncle nods, before patting the taller's head.

"Anyway, I have some errands to run at the other town. Can you please cook the food for us tonight?" Father Suho asks, Chanyeol enthusiastically nodded.

"Alright, Father Uncle! I'll take care of it." The taller grins.

"Then I should go."

The smaller waved at his niece before boarding the bus that had crossed in front of the church; Chanyeol entered the convent while contacting Kris about their assignments that he had missed when Baekhyun had dragged him away.

***

Byun Baekhyun posted a photo.  
20 minutes ago 👥

Guess who went out on a date today! 👀💖

😡😍👍🏻 Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, and 641 others likes this photo  
😡😍👍🏻 Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, and 641 others likes this photo.  
view all comments...  
Kim Jongdae: Bitch!!! Is that the reason why you ditch the class? What the hell?  
Lu Han: This slut!! You moved so fast!!!!!   
Kris Wu: Huang Zi Tao, time to pay me, babe. 🤗😏

***

"You look really happy today." Baekhyun's brother, Baekbeom commented as he watched his younger brother practically skip around their living room while holding his phone on the other hand. Baekhyun grins wider.

"It's because I had a date with my man." Baekhyun replies, giggling.

"Your man? How many days would that man of yours will last?" Baekbeom snorted, shaking his head at his younger brother's antics.

Well, he always acted like this whenever he had a new guy so it'll be no surprise that the new guy won't lasts too.

Baekbeom was hit by a throw pillow that his little brother had thrown.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He asks angrily and Baekhyun sticks his tongue out.

"It's for doubting my relationship with my man! You'll see! This set up will work!"

"You told that for the hundredth time—Ouch! Mom! Look at Baekhyun he's bullying–hmmp!"

"Shut up!" Baekhyun screeches before the he stands up, and marches towards his room to do whatever he will do.

Baekhyun is rolling over his bed while staring at Chanyeol's handsome features on his gallery. The man aside from being tall, white and handsome has been a complete gentleman on their date —well except on the last moment when he pulled Chanyeol back to his seat and kiss him senseless.

Baekhyun then bursts to more rounds of giggles and blushing.

The smaller pulls Chanyeol back to his seat, determined as he looks at Chanyeol's beautiful orbs then down to his lips. He quickly sits on the taller man's lap and had captured his lips for a slow, romantic kiss.

Baekhyun had intended to just give Chanyeol a peck, but he had been caught off guard when Chanyeol shyly moves his lips on his, sloppily and with lots of drools that the smaller guy hadn't mind.

Chanyeol tastes like peppermint, smells like the forest musk. He smells like a breathe of fresh air, soothing and relaxing.

Chanyeol holds on his waist firmly as they kissed. Their tongue slowly tracing each of their mouths.

He had never expected Chanyeol to be such a good kisser for someone who does not have any experience.

He kisses really good and he knows when to suck the lower lip. He even knows how to suck Baekhyun's tongue and wriggle it around that made the smaller flustered and blushing, and a little hard.

He had been kissed, of course. Many times as he had remembered. But Baekhyun had never experienced a soul-sucking-knee-wobbling kiss that only Chanyeol can let him experience.

Baekhyun's dazed state had been broken when Chanyeol had let out a deep guttural moan as Baekhyun grinds his crotch on Chanyeol's.

"Why did I pushed him away after that?!" Baekhyun asks himself as he remembers how he had pushed Chanyeol away after he said that he had been feeling thirsty and that Chanyeol should have gone home.

"Ugh. We could have our first car sex or maybe a blowjob in my car! And that'll be a first time to me too because I do not have any intention of breaking up with the prince. Stupid stupid Baekhyun—Oh!" Baekhyun accidentally moans as he saw Kris sent him a photo of Chanyeol, half naked that made the smaller frozen.

Kris Wu

This photo was taken last year when we had a gig with Chanyeol as a guitarist. It's rare that we see him in a bad boy image, because he's often a straight A student. It's for the band that's why he had a colored chalk on his hair. Anyway, this is a treat. Thank me later! 😂😏

"Oh my goodness, I'm not going to sleep tonight

"Oh my goodness, I'm not going to sleep tonight." And maybe even my cock.

Baekhyun thinks to himself as he felt his bulge slowly growing hard.

This is gonna be a long night.

A/N: Hi~ I'm back! And is starting to get busy again. Sorry, guys! The updates will be slow again. Hoping that it will not be once a year again. 😅

Comment and vote guys! ❤️


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chanyeol is walking towards their school while holding a flower bouquet. He had bought it from the lady that was selling flower in front of their church.

The bouquet was composed of red roses, red carnations and red chrysanthemums. This all symbolizes love, or so the lady had said.

He inhaled the bouquet once again before walking inside the school. He would have to deliver the flower straight to Baekhyun.

But wait.... He does not know what section Baekhyun is. All he knows is that the smaller was a grade 12 student.

The taller decided to walk first to his room to find his best friend Kris. He needs some advice about how he will give the flowers romantically to the smaller.

***

Kris was found hanging out at the comfort room, or that is what Chanyeol supposed to believe in minus the unbuckled belt that the smaller of the two had spotted, with an obvious boner peeking on it.

"Er. Kris? Is this the wrong time?" Chanyeol had asked as he returns his eyes up, to look at the rich brows of his friend. The tallest then cleared his throat and tries to fix his sorry excuse of a uniform before Tao slowly emerges from one of the bathroom stall, the hair slightly in disarray.

"Y....you did it here, didn't you?" Chanyeol asks accusingly that made Tao blushed.

"No Chan! We just made out—"

"We we're about to, but then you came, knocking at the door and screaming my name and I don't want to go to the guidance's office again because of indecent exposure of the body—"

"That you always did, you pervert oaf!" Tao commented as he fixes his uniform.

Kris was about to hug Tao when the youngest seeks Chanyeol's warmth, hugging him.

"I should have dib you instead. You're much much best than that pervert giant." Tao commented as he nuzzles himself at Chanyeol that made Kris look at him in disbelief.

Chanyeol just let it be because Tao is his friend as well.

"Why are you here anyway man?"

"Oh, right! I will be courting Baekhyun but I don't know how and what his section is. I already bought a bouquet that will be given to him but I don't know his classroom." Chanyeol blabbered as he leads the other two outside the comfort room, still with Tao clinging unto Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun's in Grade 12 right?"

"Yeah. But what section?"

"Man, we can ask others. They know where Byun is." Kris stated in his matter-of-fact tone. "Do not forget that Byun's famous."

"Is he now? Why? Did he belong to a band? A vocalist? Or is he the student council president? Or is he the top student?"

"Oh, being top is a hint." Kris had said cryptically. "But he prefers to be bottom."

"Eh? Why would he? Every one wanted to be top." Chanyeol said innocently.

"Not that kind of..." Tao sighed. "Why are you so innocent?"

"Chanyeol have a point tho. He might be enjoying being bottom." Kris replies. Tao then groaned, pinching his partner's side.

"Stop. Bullying. Chanyeol." Tao muttered in every pinch. Kris leaned away while laughing.

"It's not easy to pass the opportunity especially if you will see his priceless reactions."

Kris receives a whack from Tao after that. Poor poor Kris.

***

Baekhyun was hanging out at the cafeteria to eat his breakfast. He's casually sipping on his iced coffee while munching on the pancake.

The pancake is not on my standards but it's better to eat than to starve.

He says on his mind as he keeps on munching his food. There's a bouquet of flowers that was placed in front of him that made him looked up.

"I'm sorry but I'm already da— boyfriend!" Baekhyun says, shocked and giddy.

Chanyeol was scratching his ears that had turned red, while looking away from Baekhyun.

"I w...would like t...to officially court you!" Chanyeol declared, looking at another guy that made Baekhyun pout. He then cupped Chanyeol's cheeks so the taller can face him.

"Repeat that again, please?" Baekhyun says sweetly that made the giant flustered because Byun Baekhyun just had gave him that dazzling smile.

"I....I want to officially court you! W...we did not do it on the right process and Father Uncle had asked me if I already courted you and then I thought that we had taken the wrong path and I want to do this right so I want to court you first!" Chanyeol rambled, staring anywhere but Baekhyun's eyes.

Baekhyun then giggles, hugging the giant tight. The smaller's cheek tainted red.

"Then okay, let's get back to courting stage." Baekhyun agreed. Baekhyun was about to lean in to give the taller a kiss when his lips was stopped by a palm.

"When courting, there would be no kissing!" Chanyeol declared.

Byun Baekhyun then had groaned. He didn't know what he had signed up for.

***

"Why are you following me?" Baekhyun asked, shocked as Chanyeol followed him towards the car, the taller scratches his nape.

"I saw Kris sending Tao off his house when he's courting him so  
I thought I should do the same to you but you have a car." Chanyeol replies, feeling like an idiot.

Baekhyun rewarded him with a giggle before kissing the taller's cheeks.

"Then let's go and I'll do it to you instead. I'll take you home to your house." Baekhyun winks.

"No. I would just drop you off here, I had forgotten that I still have to practice." The giant has his eyes wide, looking at the time. "I'm sorry, I better hurry!"

And Baekhyun watches as his suitor slash boyfriend ran away from him, a disappointed pout present on his lips.

"I didn't thought that he'll also be the forgetful type of guy. After being innocent, he's also forgetful. I can't wait to corrupt you, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun giggles before looking inside the car, telling the driver to pick him up after an hour before he jogs to follow Chanyeol to the gym.

Maybe it's time for him to start his operation in Taking Chanyeol's innocence.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

***

"Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four..." Chanyeol counts in ease as he does a push up. He had received a punishment from their Captain Ball, Kris because he was 30 minutes late for their basketball practice.

The older had made Chanyeol do 10 laps of running, and 40 push ups before the younger can join the basketball practice which Chanyeol found acceptable.

He joined the team after 10 minutes, where they started the shooting practice. They were separated to two groups, the players passed simultaneously the ball to each other before shooting it to the ring.

Chanyeol is a shooter and a blocker of their group due to his height. He and Kris is called the twin towers and it was hard to get pass them. Moreover, Sehun and Jongin plays as the assist and point guard. They work together for the winning of their school.

The whole team is composed of the best of the best pick in terms of basketball. It was handpicked by a former South Korean basketball player slash coach Seo Jang Hoon.

The said man is 10'2 in height, he was strict towards training especially when it comes to cleanliness. The coach had stopped playing basketball because of an injury he had received and he is a divorcee.

Chanyeol was concentrating as he dribbles past his opponent slash team mate, aiming for the ring at 3 point line, faking his shoot before passing it to Sehun who had ran and had lay upped the ball on the ring scoring them two points.

They did a high five before running to their court to do defense.

***

Baekhyun had entered the gym quietly, looking around and noticing that there are a few people watching the practice game. He looks ahead and saw Chanyeol blocking his opponent in going near the ring.

Baekhyun takes a sit on a nearby bench and continues watching quietly.

In all his past boyfriend's all he had ever done for them is to go with them on a date at the mall or restaurant. He never get out of his way, and attend practice like he had done today.

Then he had thought, oh, I do not have any athletic ex-boyfriend unlike Chanyeol.

A lot of squeal was heard that made him focus back to the court, Chanyeol had snatched the ball from their opponent and was now being chased towards the opposite court.

Chanyeol is happily dribbling the ball before successfully shooting for three points.

Baekhyun had joined the cheer, and he had been the loudest. That had been the end of the game.

"Yeol!" Baekhyun called after he saw how Chanyeol was being lavished with hug and praises by his group of friends.

Baekhyun walked near and waved at Chanyeol who turns his head, shocked.

"Baekhyun. What are you doing here? Didn't I escorted you to your car home?"

Baekhyun giggles, before he hugged the taller. Chanyeol quickly pulls away, his arms holding Baekhyun in a distance.

"I'm sweaty! Don't hug me~" Chanyeol whines. "You will smell too."

Baekhyun pouts cutely, trying to get near the taller.

"But I want to hug you~ After following you here, I am rejected? What a bad suitor you are, Yeol-ie." Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms.

Chanyeol panics before looking around and figuring out that their practice was done.

"Wait, let me shower first, then you can hug me after. Okay?" Chanyeol asks, panicky. Baekhyun smirks on the inside before he nods with a pouting face.

Chanyeol quickly rushes to shower while Baekhyun waits for him inside the gym.

***

"Is your house far?" Chanyeol asks Baekhyun as they walk at the school ground. There's a few students running around due to the slowly crawling night.

Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling at the giant.

"Why? Would you accompany me home?" The smaller asks, all the while squealing on the inside.

"Is your car still here?" The taller counter attacks, that made Baekhyun shake his head quickly. 

"No~ I asked the driver to go home, I told him that I can walk." Chanyeol hums, quietly walking with Baekhyun.

"Then, I can accompany you h——"

"Sir Baekhyun!" The smaller whipped his head to the side as he faintly hears his driver calling him. He sighs internally before signaling his driver to be quiet and sneakily pointing at Chanyeol as if to say that he have a date. He didn't notice Chanyeol looking at the direction that he is looking at.

"Isn't that your driver?" The taller asks, making Baekhyun look at him. He then looks back at the driver before quickly dragging Chanyeol away.

"H-he's not! Come on let's go~" Baekhyun fake cheers. No one's gonna ruin this moment for them. He can now have Chanyeol all to himself.

***

"Did you eat already?" The taller of the two asks as they walk at the sidewalk leading the way towards Baekhyun's home.

"No, not yet. You?"

"I haven't too. What do you want to eat?"

"Ohh. Anything. I can eat anything~"

"Then let's go eat fish cake."

"Fish cake? What's that?"

Instead of answering, Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun to the street food stall where the lady offers different varieties of street food ranging from fishcakes to ttebokki.

Baekhyun scrunches his nose at the smell of the fresh goods, while watching Chanyeol pick the big sticks of fish cake and eating it. The taller looks at Baekhyun, before giving him a stick as well.

"Try it. It's delicious."

"Is this clean tho?"

"Not everything clean is delicious~"

"Wha—"

"Eat!"

Chanyeol shoves the fishcake inside the smaller's complaining mouth that made him shocked.

"Chew, slowly. Slowly. That's right!"

Baekhyun blinks, slowly following Chanyeol's instruction. He tasted the slick delicacy of the fish cake that made him moan.

"Thisisdelicious"

"I told you! Do you want more? It'll be my treat!"

Baekhyun didn't answer, instead he just acquired another stick of fishcake and ate it. He also tried other street foods that made him stomp his feet.

"That are the best food I had ever tasted!" Baekhyun declared as they walk towards the smaller's home.

"I told you so! Would you want to do it again tomorrow?"

"Is it a date? If yes, then let's go!"

Chanyeol laughs, nodding.

"Alright. Oh, are we here already?" Chanyeol looks up at the gigantic gate in front of them, blinking. "Woah, this is huge. Your family is rich."

Baekhyun laughs, nodding.

"Yes, this is our house."

"Well... uh... I should go now, good—"

"Do you want to go inside?!"

"Uh, what?" Chanyeol blinks rapidly.

"Go inside. See our house, meet my parents, see the interior design, check my room and maybe do something naughty inside it." Baekhyun had mumbled the last part as Chanyeol distractedly looks around.

"Am I allowed to enter? Won't your parents be mad?"

"They'll gladly meet you, come on!"

————

Preview for the next Chapter...

"Hmm. Baekhyun-ah wait– Mother Mary don't—"

"Hmmm. Chanyeol-ah is big— Will it fit me?" 

 

See you in the next two years!! ❤️


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Baekhyun had entered the mansion-like house first, and was followed by Chanyeol.

The taller gape his mouth wide as he looks at the exterior of the house. It is indeed a mansion with three balconies, with the middle being the biggest, the front lawn is decorated by colorful flowers of different species, there are some statues too that was carefully placed around the vicinity. The whole mansion is painted in an elegant white, with lights emphasizing its elegance at night.

"Good evening, young mistress!Oh. Is this a friend of yours? Master Byun and Madam Byun together with Young Master Baekbeom is already waiting for you at the dining."

Chanyeol blinks at what he heard. Young Mistress? Who? Is Baekhyun a cross dressing lady?

"Oh? They are here early. Please prepare another plate for my boy friend here. I'll just change my clothes." Baekhyun states, slowly walking to the main stairs while Chanyeol was still in front of the door, exploring his eyes around the area.

The exterior of the house did not give justice to what is inside. Aside from the colors of white, he saw some of the linings painted with gold. There is a huge chandelier above him that is shining bright, casting glow atop his built.

"Chanyeol-ah! Come with me upstairs! I'll show you my room!" Baekhyun looks at him, giving his signature eye smile as he reaches his hand out for Chanyeol to take it.

"Okay, I wanna see your room!" Chanyeol agrees as he slowly walks to Baekhyun.

And I want to see your body too. Baekyun giggles at his naughty thought as they slowly ascend to his room.

But before they can even climb the stairs, Baekhyun's mother had entered the scene.

 

"Baekhyun? You are already home and you did not even see us? You even let your driver go home alone without you? What do you think you're--- Oh! You have a friend? Who is this young man?"

Baekhyun cursed inside his head as he heard his mother, turning to face her, with Chanyeol imitating him.

"Mo-"

"Young man! What is your name?" Baekhyun's mom cut off as she walks towards Chanyeol, holding his hand with sparkling eyes. "You are so handsome, I am Mrs. Byun, Baekhyun's mother." She turned to Baekhyun with a scolding gaze before returning to Chanyeol's with a softer one. 

 

Really, Baekhyun's mother is a tiger with a kind facade.

 

"Mrs.Byun, I am Park Chanyeol. I am Baekhyun's suitor. It is rude of me for not introducing myself and just barging in to your property without notice. Please forgive me." Chanyeol stated that made Mrs. Byun look at him, interested.

 

"Oh, so you are my son's suitor? That's something new. He only brings his boyfriends over, like only thrice. Why don't you join us to dinner?" 

 

"Baekhyun-ie already invited me. I would be glad to join you." Chanyeol showed his perfect set of white teeth accompanied by his dimples that made not only Mrs. Byun but also Baekhyun to coo. 

 

"Then, what are you waiting for? Come on."

 

"But mom I have to change first-"

 

"Do not dare start with me, Byun Baekhyun! I know your plans!" Mrs. Byun warns before dragging Chanyeol away from the naughty vixen.

 

Mrs. Byun - 1 , Baekhyun - 0

 

***

The table is full of foods, ranging from lobsters to barbecued chicken. Mrs. Byun is filling Chanyeol's plate to it's fullest, while Baekhyun tries to find timing in attacking the taller.

In the middle of dinner, Chanyeol stiffens. He felt a foot climbing on his calf in a very sensual manner, but he do not know sensual so let's just say that he just felt a weird sensation.

He then sits properly, but when he looked ahead, he saw Baekhyun watching him with hawk, seductive eyes, winking before biting his lower lip.

The taller looks at him with a questioning expression. Baekhyun giggles internally, before he pushes his foot higher, on the giant's crotch, rubbing it slowly. Chanyeol stiffens more, his eyes going wide.

W-what is happening? W-why? W-what is Baekhyun doing at my....at my...

Baekhyun smirks, rubbing his foot in circle. He then winked at Chanyeol that was staring wide eyed at him. The smaller then presses his foot hard on the slowly forming bulge of Chanyeol. He watches how the taller bit his lower lip, looking at Baekhyun with begging eyes.

Baekhyun then lets him go, mouthing to Chanyeol "Laters, baby." accompanied with a wink.

***  
"Baekhyun-ah, I would go now. It is already evening, I did not said to Father Uncle that I will be late—"

"No! I would want you to tutor me about this subject, I haven't studied hard on it, I did not listen enough, and we have a quiz tomorrow. Please?"

Baekhyun is quick to pull the taller away from the entrance that they are standing at. Chanyeol had already bid good bye to the smaller's parents and brother, but of course Byun-diva has other plans.

They arrived in front of Baekhyun's door. The owner of the room lets Chanyeol in first, before getting inside as well and locking it.

Chanyeol looks around the room before Baekhyun was walking him to the smaller's king sized bed.

"Will we sleep now?" Chanyeol asks, innocently. Baekhyun did not respond, and instead he captured the latter's lip for a slow, inviting kiss. He pecks the taller's lip at first, before slowly licking at the seems.

Chanyeol cannot understand what is happening. He thought he will be helping Baekhyun, but why are they here, kissing—

Baekhyun lets out a groan of appreciation when he mounted Chanyeol's lap. He quickly devoured deeper on the giant's lip while he shamelessly rocks his hips atop his suitor's hips.

Chanyeol pants loudly as he saw how hard he became just by Baekhyun's hard rocking. He groans as he felt the smaller's ass cheeks, getting rubbed sensually on his clothed cock, he opens his mouth to protest when he felt how Baekhyun's hand reaches it, petting it. He then felt his chin being lifted up.

"Don't talk, just feel." Baekhyun uttered, before winking at the man.

Before Chanyeol can open his mouth, Baekhyun had slid down and had kneeled in front of him, innocently smiling as he slowly rubbed the clothed dick.

"B-baekhyun-ah. I t-thought we'll have to s-study? W-what are you doing?" Chanyeol stutters, watching how the smaller rubs his cheeks on the cock like a cat.

"I am already studying, babe. I am studying the reproductive system now, specifically on how a man can reproduce." Baekhyun smirks before unzipping Chanyeol's pants. He pulls it down gently, before looking up at Chanyeol who is blushing beet red.

Baekhyun gives off a smile, before tilting his head.

"It is so hard, Chanyeol-ah. It looks like it ache so hard. May I?" The smaller motions to the other's cock, Chanyeol can only nod and gulp.

I don't know what Baekhyun is doing, but I'm so hard, I cannot deny him. This is only for the Reproductive system review like he said— Ugh.

Chanyeol stopped his inner battle when he felt a tongue flicking on his briefs. Baekhyun is engulfing his cock, mouthing on it with a dreamy look on his eyes.

"Chanyeol-ah. You're so big... Hmm." Baekhyun uttered before looking at Chanyeol sultrily and pulling down his briefs, the giant's cock immediately slapping Baekhyun's face as it stands in all it's glory. "What a rude cock, slapping me like that!" Baekhyun commented before he rubs the precum on Chanyeol's slit towards the taller's aching cock.

"Chanyeol-ah, you must be liking it. You have too much cum to supply me today." Baekhyun giggles, as he slowly pumps the member with his dainty hands, humming as he watches the skin stretch while pumping it.

Chanyeol groans as he felt Baekhyun's beautiful hand pump him. It is his first time being handjob, he did not know that this is how it felt. Maybe that is the reason why Kris is so addicted to doing sexual things. Chanyeol watches quietly with his mouth open as Baekhyun pumps his member slowly, spreading the precum all over his cock, making it harder.

"Fuck. So fucking big." Baekhyun stares at it, wide eyed. He licks his bottom lip slowly, before leaning in, giggling as he looks at Chanyeol's pubic hair. "Oh, what a deep black forest you have here, Yeol-ah." Before he wraps his mouth on Chanyeol's tip.

Chanyeol lets out a guttural moan, throwing his head back as he felt the hot sensation engulfing the tip of his member. Baekhyun rolls his tongue on the slit, pressing his tongue on the small hole, humming before he sucks on it hard that made Chanyeol jerk.

Baekhyun felt how the taller's cock twitch, so he slowly engulfs the guy's cock in his mouth, moaning loudly. Fuck, he's so big he cannot fit it my mouth. Fuck, he's so delicious.

Chanyeol had thrown his head back, breathing heavily as Baekhyun starts to bob his head, accompanied by the pump of his hand to the end that his mouth could not reach. Baekhyun moans louder as he felt more precum ooze from Chanyeol's cock, feeling it twitch once more.

The smaller then let's go of the base, before playing with Chanyeol's sacs. He heard the taller moan louder as he plays with it. Without warning, Chanyeol had shot his loud in his mouth, making Baekhyun surprised, but welcomed. He pulls away as he swallows Chanyeol's cum, but was shocked again when Chanyeol shoots another towards his face. The taller guy's cock, twitching. Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol amusedly as his face was covered with cum.

Chanyeol looks at him in shame before he sits up, holding on his face to remove the cum on it.

"I-i'm sorry! I-i was trying to w-warn y-you but you sucked so g-good—"

Baekhyun did not utter a reply, instead he pushes Chanyeol down on his bed and straddled him.

"Chanyeol-ah, I did not know that you like this kind of set up. You love cumming on my face? Hm? You love it when I suck your cum as well as your cock while kneeling on the floor? You love it when I squeezed your balls?" Baekhyun asks flintily, Chanyeol then groans.

Holy cow, what happened to my body? D-did it—

"Oh, what a bad boy. You're hard again?"

Baekhyun smirks wider before he sits flat on Chanyeol's cock. His giant suitor is in trouble.

***

 

 

What's up guys! Comment your thoughts, I am pretty lonely. 😏 Should Baek go all hard on Chanyeol's sanity or should they try a soft fuck first? 

Comment your thoughts and suggestions. It is time for devirginizing. The story is becoming a pwp. *laughing emoji*

Also *drum rolls* I just saw the ranking tab on my story and this story placed as....

#23 in Chanbaek category  
#55 in Baekhyun category  
#65 in Chanyeol category  
#13 in Baekyeol category

Thank you, readers! *confettis* I appreciated you taking a shot in this story. I appreciated it. Love you all!!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

AN: If you are uncomfortable of the same sex having an intercourse, or is not comfortable with a boy x boy interaction, you can discontinue reading it. This Chapter is not dedicated to those who are uncomfortable...

Also, this Chapter is dedicated to my avid readers and commentors out there! Thank you guys, I love you! 

 

 

 

 

God must be playing with him.

That's the thought that Chanyeol had in mind when he felt Baekhyun mount on his bare hard dick. He does not know how it really starts, and why they ended up in this position.

Horny. Needy. Teenagers.

Chanyeol gulps loudly.

Baekhyun must be enjoying this, especially on how the smaller starts to rock his ass cheeks sensually on the bare cock. He watches how the smaller lick his bottom lip every time Chanyeol's tip will brush on the little hole. Chanyeol tightens his grip on Baekhyun's waist. He is feeling his member hardening more, with some precum oozing out of the slit.

Baekhyun looks at him with sultry eyes, before he stood up without a word. He rummages his bed side drawer, wiggling his ass when he caught Chanyeol staring at his peach. He winked at Chanyeol and muttered "Naughty boy."

 

Baekhyun had pushed Chanyeol to sit on the edge of the bed, letting the giant lean on the headboard as the latter spreads his legs to let the other see his small, throbbing hole. Baekhyun reaches for the lube, dipping his point finger on the container before positioning it at the entrance.

 

"W-wait, Baekhyun- won't it hurt?" Chanyeol asks, concerned. It made Baekhyun coo before nodding.

"A little, because it has been awhile since it was penetrated. It was almost penetrated but then you saw us, and I became interested to you instead." Baekhyun says, matter-of-fact. Making the taller blush because of the latter's statement about their first meeting.

When the taller did not reply anymore, Baekhyun then turned back to his business.

He slowly sink his finger inside his hole, quickly retracting it when it had stung. He then returned it, wincing a little. He repeated the same movements before adding another finger once he is comfortable.

He looks up and saw how Chanyeol had already grabbed his meat again, slowly pumping it while staring at what he is doing.

Baekhyun moans lowly when he felt his prostrate getting hit. He spreads his legs wider, letting Chanyeol see how his hole stretches. He felt satisfied when the taller gulp.

That's right, Chanyeol-ah. Be thirsty for me.

Baekhyun's slutty mind had commented. He added the third finger and moaned louder as he starts to get a little bolder. He felt his insides stretching deliciously. He climbs in all fours and turned his back so that Chanyeol can see his greedy hole, how it twitches when the fingers had been pulled away.

Chanyeol releases a guttural moan, letting go of his cock and squeezing Baekhyun's ass, like what he had seen on the pornographic material that he accidentally watched when Kris and Tao are in a heated argument when the youngest had caught his boyfriend watching it.

 

Baekhyun had bucked his hips to ask for more. 

 

"Spank my ass please." Baekhyun requested that made Chanyeol look up with wide eyes.

"But won't it hurt? When I was spanked it stings a lot." Chanyeol commented with wide innocent eyes. Baekhyun almost snorts before he pushes his ass towards the taller.

 

"Please, Chanyeol ah-- FUCK!" Baekhyun half screams and half moans when the taller had rewarded him with what he is asking, making his left ass cheeks skin tingle. "M-more.. fuck yes!" Baekhyun buried his face on the bed before he felt his finger getting pulled away. "C-chanyeol ah, what are you---Ah!" 

 

Baekhyun's hips had jerked when he felt Chanyeol's finger slowly invade his system. The taller's point finger is thick and long, immediately reaching his prostrate that made Baekhyun push his hips more. He bites his lips as the taller had experimentally thrust his finger in and out of his needy entrance. Feeling how the smaller's inner muscle stretches just to accommodate his humongous finger. He added another one inside that made Baekhyun mewl. The smaller's toes curling as he felt the stretch that the second finger had done to his inside.

 

It does not feel like the dainty fingers that he uses whenever he fingers himself. If his is a smooth-girly like finger, Chanyeol has the rough, big and long finger that makes him stretch in a good way. It made his skin tingle when Chanyeol had started to scissor him with his two fingers.

 

Chanyeol groans as he felt his finger getting squeezed inside the smaller's entrance. It felt like his finger is getting cut of its circulation due to the tightness of Baekhyun's arse. If this is how it felt like when my fingers penetrate his organ, what more will it felt like when my penis entered it?

 

The taller's member twitched on just that thought. Chanyeol swallowed back the moan that had threatened to come out of his throat and instead had inserted the third finger in. Baekhyun practically grinds his body down the mattress, his eyes stinging a bit. He felt how the taller's finger had teasingly grazed his sensitive spot, had poked that spot particularly well, and how his muscles had stretched when the third finger was added.

 

"F-fuck, s-so full...s-so good, C-chanyeol -ah. Fuck- Faster." Baekhyun had requested once he had adjusted to the size. He spreads his legs wider and buried his face on the mattress once more. 

 

Chanyeol nodded even if nobody's looking, before he slowly increase the speed of his stretching. He saw how Baekhyun's hole twitches every time he pulled his fingers up to the hilt before slamming back. His ear had twitched when he heard Baekhyun squeal when he had hit a particular soft spot inside the smaller's hole.

 

"T-there! Hit me there! Ah! Please Chanyeol-ah! It's so good there-" Baekhyun had sobbed beforer Chanyeol had obliged. The taller starts to penetrate it in a fast and brutal face that had made the bed shake. 

 

Baekhyun is on Cloud 9 when he felt how he was being pounded deliciously, and he had practically drooled when he taught about what will happen to him once he was penetrated by the real deal aka Chanyeol's cock.

 

Before he can even continue with his thought, he felt his member shoot cum dead on when Chanyeol had rewarded him with a hard thrust that made Baekhyun shake and squeal.

 

Chanyeol was sweaty while watching Baekyun's whole form shaking from the intense orgasm, but he was shocked when the smaller had turned around and pushed him to bed, before straddling him with a smirk.

 

"My turn to pleasure you baby boy-"

Before the smaller can insert Chanyeol's cock inside his hole, they had heard a loud sound coming from Chanyeol's phone. 

 

"Don't answer it-" Baekhyun had whined when Chanyeol had reached for his phone, and the taller's eyes widen before answering it in a worried tone.

 

"Hello, uncle?"

 

 

A/N: Sweats profusely because I had not written a smut like this since three years ago. 

 

Hewwo guys! Let's have a poll! Should Chanyeol and Baekhyun

 

[ ] continue doing the do even though Chanyeol will be talking to Father Uncle Suho?

or

[ ] Chanyeol leaves Baekhyun's side so he will rush home?

 

PS. IF NO ONE WILL VOTE, I WILL DECIDE AND YOU WOULD NOT LIKE IT (like for example, the reason why Father Suho called is because of Chanyeol's mother going home accompanied by a woman that was destined to be Chanyeol's future wife.) hehe

 

CIAO! VOTE AND COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. PLEASE SHARE THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS. FINGER HEARTS


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: First and fur most, I would want to feature this little girl who had dm-ed me on twitter (@chanbaeri pls reply to me soon in dm there 'cause i dmed you) and had sent me a new book cover for this story. I had found her now! Thank you, @_chansbaek  
This is dedicated to you! Attached here is the photo of our conversation. ⬇️ the new book cover is in the media too! Better check it guys!

For my twitter you can follow me at @dearparkyeol.

 

And also! This chapter is Rated - M  
And also! This chapter is Rated - M. Because you folks wanted to continue (glances at all of you readers) the do while talking to Father Suho. So here it is! Smut ahead, buckle up and enjoy the ride. (But I have a little something that I mixed in, so please don't be angry at me once you read it.) Again, if you are uncomfortable in reading this type of literary, you might as well discontinue reading this. More notes at the end, enjoy!

***

 

 

"Hello, uncle?" Chanyeol answers as he holds on Baekhyun's arm that had tried to reach out for the taller's dick. Baekhyun scrunches his nose, unsatisfied before he looks at his leaking member. Oh well, if he ain't letting me touch his, I'll touch mine instead.

With that thought in mind, Baekhyun wrapped his dainty hand around his average size member. Watching as the foreskin slowly moves and uncovers the tip. He watches as Chanyeol stared in half shocked and amusement at the scene uncovering in front of him.

"Hello, son? Are you still here with me?" Father Suho inquired as Chanyeol had not answered to his question, the taller blushes in embarrassment as he saw Baekhyun giggle.

"Sorry, Father Uncle. Baekhyun had asked me something from downstairs and I got distracted for a while."

"Oh, I see." And Father Suho continued on talking whilst Baekhyun bites his lips as he felt a fresh wave of pleasure from his pumping. He closes his eyes and had imagined the hand that is playing with his dick be of Chanyeol's. He felt his genital's harden more.

"Fuck, Chanyeol. Faster." Baekhyun moans, that caught the giant's attention.

"Oh, is that Baekhyun? I'm sorry for taking Chanyeol's time.Please wait a little more." Father Suho informed, Chanyeol cleared his throat, trying to focus on what the elderly man was saying, ignoring the fact that Baekhyun's hand is busy in exploring the taller's exposed manhood; the vixen's hand playing again with its tip while he pumps his.

Chanyeol releases a choke, surprising Father Suho.

"Are you okay? Drink some water!" the priest said, concerned.

Before Chanyeol can reply, he saw the smaller taking out a silver pack, tearing it open and getting hold of his dick. Baekhyun impatiently wrapped the condom around the giant's dick, nuzzling his cheeks on it first before giving a peck at the tip. Without any warning, Baekhyun sat on the proud, and standing dick. Fuck, it's too huge for my hole, I need to slow down so I would not have to blee --- fuck. Baekhyun threw his head back, gripping on the taller's shoulder, that in return had moaned loud – like super loud even Father Suho noticed.

"Chanyeol?"

"O-oh! Father Uncle! B-baekhyun w-was ma-massaging my back and he had hit the good spot- d-don't worry about it! I-I'll call you later- bye!" Chanyeol quickly ended the call and looked at Baekhyun with deadly eyes, before flipping their position and resulting to the taller hovering above him.

So hot...

"What a naughty guy you are, hm? Trying to push yourself inside me when I'm talking to Father Suho? What are you really, Byun Baekhyun?" the smaller shivered as Chanyeol slowly leaned in... anticipating the pink colored lips pressing on his....

"Fuck, Byun Baekhyun, you're driving me crazy." Even the way he curses turns me on. "Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun...." Yes, repeat my name like you're addicted to me... Baekhyun hums groaning loudly.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun snapped his eyes open, panting and confused.

Why the heck am I sitting? I was lying down with Chanyeol hovering above me-

"Are you okay? You look so out of the world when I'm trying to talk to you..." Chanyeol questions, concern laced in his voice before his eyes looked down at the hand holding the smaller's dick. Baekhyun blushes together with Chanyeol before he looks away.

Fuck, it's only imagination? I was never embarrassed with my ex-boyfriends so why am I getting embarrassed now?

They did not talk for a few minutes, awkward air hanging. Chanyeol cleared his throat once again and calls Baekhyun's name softly.

"Uh, Baekhyun. As I was saying a while ago, I would want to apologize because I would have to go home now. Father Suho needs me because one of the nun had been seriously ill, and he has to visit her at the convent. For me however, I would have to stay at the house so that someone can watch over it. There are reports of churches being robbed recently and I would have to stand as guard so..." Chanyeol finishes lamely, Baekhyun pouted and looked up and nodded at Chanyeol.

"Ah, so that's why... then you better go now." Baekhyun says, giving a small smile at Chanyeol who returned it with his brighter one.

After collecting his clothes and dressing again, Chanyeol went to Baekhyun who who is dressed in a huge shirt – with no underwear on – waiting for him at the front door of the house. Chanyeol had given a forehead kiss to Baekhyun, lifting the smaller's chin up and smiling.

"See you tomorrow?" Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun nodded with a blush due to the forehead kiss. Dug dug dug dug.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol waved good bye at him before disappearing at the night. As the smaller closed the door, he quickly rushes up with a blushing face and opened his room, locking the door before he jumped in his bed and screamed.

"You're such an idiot, Byun Baekhyun! Fantasizing about a man who's right in front – so fucking embarrassing! And what the hell is wrong with my heart? Why is it beating so fast? Ahhh!"

Luhan is casually eating his bread when Baekhyun had sat beside him with a glum aura. The latter then peeked at his best friend's face and has almost panicked when he saw something unbelievable. His friend has a bag – Gucci bish – under his eyes, a pimple on his cheeks, and is completely bare face.

"Wow! What the fuck happened to you bitch? Did you ride a fucking cheetah or something? You look horrible!" Luhan says in disgust. Baekhyun slapped his friend's arms before sitting up straight, and snatching the bread that his dear friend is eating, taking a bite on it as well, and finishing it.

"Bitch! Get your own bread! I thought you're dieting?"

"You fucking shut up!" Baekhyun says annoyed, still eating the bread.

"The hell's your problem? Did you not get sucked?"

"Worse than that."

"Did you not get laid- Fuck. You have a boyfriend?! What happened with the Chanyeol guy?"

"We're fucking doing fine, bitch. We almost almost had sex- "

"That's the fastest break up you had- "

"We did not break up!"

"Then what- what?! Then why are you almost having sex with him when you're not breaking up with him? What happened to your" Luhan clears his throat "I'm not having sex with someone until I break up with them sorry ass excuse of yours?" Baekhyun remained silent, nibbling on Luhan's bread. He looks like on dazed, that is why Luhan pushes the guy hard until Baekhyun fell on the chair.

"Fuck you! What was that for!"

"I am asking you a question on why the hell you and that guy almost had sex – which I do not really care because I do not have a preference like yours that you'll only give it to them when you wanna get rid of them but – what bended your will and change the plan for Chanyeol?" Luhan narrates in a rather exhausted but concerned voice. Baekhyun went back to his seat, sighing first before whispering.

"I might be really in love with him."

"You already said that a hundred of times to your exes, try again." Luhan says nonchantly. Baekhyun groans, before he reaches for Luhan's hand letting the man turn to him and Luhan was shocked at the sincerity in Baekhyun's eyes.

"Believe me this time." Baekhyun felt his heart starting to beat louder and faster, his hand trembling. "I might really really be in love with him."

And Luhan screamed.

AN: Ah yep, that's it. I wanna take things slow for them in sex, but why did it turn out this way – Comments are appreciated! See you around soon!

This is the new book cover in all it's glory! Thank you again

This is the new book cover in all it's glory! Thank you again


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"It must just be a puppy love." Luhan had stated as he watches Baekhyun starting to freak out as the real situation starts to settle in. The blonde male watches in amusement as his friend starts to turn pale, just by thinking about the possibility of really really falling to Chanyeol, and the pain that he might acquire if the other did not have similar feelings to him and did not caught him.

"Bitch, don't overthink. You're biting your nails!" Luhan scolded, getting Baekhyun's hand and stopping him from his panic attack.

"B-but, you just pointed it out as well! When I think about our situation, between Chanyeol and I, my routine had been unusual. I usually have a pattern when it comes to dating right? But to Chanyeol, I did not have any plan! Remember my pattern Lu? I would have to received a gift first, get dragged to shopping malls, coffee dates, late night dates, make out at the couch, blowjob at the streets, ask for a teddy bear before we break up — yes, I do still kept the gifts of my exes because of the sentimental value as well as the gifts were quite expensive — fuck with them at an alley, or school or room or a public toilet, then break up with them. But with Chanyeol...."

"With Chanyeol, you just asked for a shopping mall date, playing corny arcade games....wow man, you're in so deep." Luhan nodded in understanding, Baekhyun cannot do anything else than groan.

"It must be because of his height.....or his smile? His innocence?" Baekhyun quietly asks himself, nibbling his bottom lip.

"What are you planning to do then? What did you both do last night for you to be this frustrated?"

"Do you really wanna know? It'll be embarrassing for me, and it will be TMI for you." Baekhyun reminded, looking at Luhan with glint present on his eyes. The other male just shrugged.

"I'm too used to your TMI moments with your ex boyfriends, so shoot."

Baekhyun positions himself, clearing his throat first.

"You are fully aware that Chanyeol had been raised by his Uncle who is a priest right?"

"Yep."

"Well, because he was raised in that way, he is innocent. Like really really innocent. I remember the first time he caught my attention. We met at the boy's bathroom with Daehyun. I already told you that right?" Baekhyun confirms, Luhan just nods, bored.

"Well, he just apologized to me, to us, for interrupting the sex, before he ran away. His expression is so cute that time that I got turned on because of him, and got turned off with Daehyun even if his dick is practically humping at my crotch."

"So you salivated to Chanyeol's innocence? You're attracted to his innocence and you would want to corrupt him? Is that it?"

"Bingo!" Baekhyun nodded eagerly. Luhan sighed, exasperated.

"Then you don't fucking love him, your heart beat had increased because you thought yesterday you'll finally corrupt Chanyeol."

"Is that it? But I partially had corrupted him already tho? I had given him a blowjob, and he had fingered me!"

Luhan had snorted, shaking his head while sipping on his juice.

"And then?"

"When I was about to push him inside me, his uncle called."

"And that is your happily ever after sex, getting snatched by his uncle's attention." Luhan lets out a loud laugh, watching his friend's disappointed face in display.

".... I might also had embarrassed myself because I had imagined him fucking me while he's talking to his uncle."

"Well, that might be hot and sinful. His uncle is a priest, and Jesus is watching when you really do that. You and Chanyeol will he going to hell if that ordeal had happened."

"It's not like my soul is not getting roasted right now. I'm a dirty whore hungry for sex, so."

"Fair point. So what will you do now? Will you still continue flirting with Mr. Prince Charming?"

Baekhyun hums, smiling as he puts down Luhan's bread.

"I will break down every wall Chanyeol had built and will make sure that he will be corrupted little by little. And I will make sure that I will be the person that will corrupt him."

"Wild."

***

Chanyeol is waiting outside Baekhyun's room carrying some strawberry milkshake that he bought at a nearby mall. It is already the end of class, and even though Chanyeol have a basketball practice, he decided to drop by Baekhyun's room to make up with his sudden departure.

 

"Baekhyun ah!" Chanyeol greeted as he saw the smaller getting out the front door, the said man turned his head and grinned wide before saying good bye to Luhan and skipping towards him.

Baekhyun had pulled him down and had given Chanyeol a kiss.

 

"Hi, Yeollie. I'm shocked that you had visited me today." Baekhyun muttered that made Chanyeol chuckle.

 

"I just want to give this to you, as an apology gift for leaving halfway. I hope you forgive me." Chanyeol replied shyly, still shocked at the kiss that Baekhyun had given. 

 

"Oh, so sweet. Thank you!" Baekhyun grinned, receiving the milkshake. The smaller then tilted his head to a side. "Wanna go home with me today too? And maybe continue what we started last night?" Baekhyun asked flirtily, Chanyeol turns even redder before shaking his head.

"Even if I want to, I have to attend our basketball practice today especially now that we will be competing next week. This practice is crucial for us to win so I have to practice harder." Baekhyun sighs loudly before pouting.

 

"What a bad boyfriend! If we can't go together, then can I watch your practice? Then in that way we can go home together~" Baekhyun asks, persistent. Chanyeol chuckles, amused.

 

"Don't you have a service or something? You are always getting picked up by your car right?" 

 

Baekhyun gapes his mouth open.

 

"How did you know that?! Are you interested in me from a long time ago? Are you my stalker that's why you caught me almost having sex at the rest room?!" 

 

Chanyeol became flustered, shaking his head furiously.

 

"It's not like that! I always saw you getting inside a car whenever it is 4:30 PM when I still did not know your name. Also, your car is a little flashy so it is always noticeable whenever it enters the school premises." Chanyeol explained, Baekhyun laughs at his boyfriend's cuteness.

 

"Yeah? You always use excuses Chanyeol ah." Baekhyun pouted more, making him look like he's sulking. Chanyeol panics.

 

"Hey, don't pout." Chanyeol stated, before he hugs Baekhyun close to his, kissing the smaller's cheek.

 

Baekhyun blushed, because that is the first time Chanyeol had shown his affection.

 

"Let's have a date after my practice, yeah? It will be my treat and I will call uncle first thing after practice to inform him about this so we won't be interrupted. Is that okay with you?"

Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun stops and pretends to think, still in character. He then nodded after Chanyeol nudges his shoulder with a yah.

 

"Okay~ Let's go now then! I wanna watch you practice - and how you will sweat buckets. I will watch how worked up you will be while playing because I bet it will be hot." 

 

Chanyeol then holds the smaller's hand, he gets Baekhyun's bag and had led him to the auditorium.

 

From far away, Luhan was watching the whole exchange with a smile on his face.

 

Baekhyun Byun is a lucky bastard because if ever that he did fall, Chanyeol will be ready to catch him. 

 

 

A/N: Hello, lovies! I decided to update because I missed you all! Please be patient for this story because your dear author here is already starting to work so my attention is focused on trying to do my best. 

 

Anyway, thank you to those people who are patiently waiting for an update for this story. I will try to write the best to satisfy you all, and in return, I hope that you will keep looking forward for my nonsense update. I will try to make progress for this work.

 

PS. I already have a plot inside my mind, but I am still planning on how I will execute it thru words and on the story line, please bear with me. Thank you!!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Baekhyun is sitting on the bench where the basketball players are designated while waiting for Chanyeol and his team to come back from the locker room.

The taller had lead him first to sit there, before telling him that he would have to change first and have a meeting with his team mates, in which the smaller agreed.

Baekhyun scanned the school gymnasium, and was shocked to see a bunch of his schoolmates hanging around the area. He had imagined to be the only one to watch the team practice, but well, people function with as one brain cell.

He heard the cheers after a few more minutes, catching his attention as the team entered the with two different colors. Chanyeol's biceps are exposed at the jersey he is wearing.

Baekhyun felt himself salivate. Chanyeol is wearing a red jersey, same with Sehun and Kai. Meanwhile, Kris was wearing a yellow one.

The cheers are getting louder once they stood in position, signaling that the practice game is about to start.

Once the whistle blew, loud screams of girls were heard, Baekhyun would have not paid attention, if only they are not cheering for his boyfriend.

"Delusional." Baekhyun muttered under his breath as he watches quietly, grinning every time Chanyeol shoots and scores at the ring. "Chanyeol's only mine. Go baby!" Baekhyun shouts, catching everyone's attention, but Chanyeol's reaction is his favorite, the taller's neck up to his face and ears turns red, flustered. Baekhyun smirks, and waves, looking at the girls behind him and giving them a mega watt smile Baekhyun -1 Losers - 0

*

After the game, Baekhyun's grin cannot grow any wider because Chanyeol's team had won. He is now waiting for the taller to be back after the shower. He had many thoughts running in his mind, specially because the taller had won, and if he won, he then deserve a reward.

Baekhyun grins, satisfied at the perverted idea running on his mind. Ah, the things I can do to corrupt my Chanyeol.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Sorry to keep you waiting." Chanyeol calls, already reaching for Baekhyun's hand that the smaller had given, smiling.

"Hi, handsome. Nice play today." Baekhyun replied, leaning close to Chanyeol and pecking his lips, his free hand running down to the taller's chest and arm, biting his lower lip with a purr and going back to look at Chanyeol's curious eyes. "My baby boy deserved a reward." Baekhyun whispers to Chanyeol's ear as he leaned closer, licking on the taller's ear shell that made Chanyeol shiver. "Tell your uncle that we'll have a sleep over at my house tonight, alright?" Baekhyun commands, looking up at smiling as Chanyeol nods robotically, still in dazed, and with his face redder than a tomato.

"Good boy." Baekhyun says, satisfied before he pulls the taller outside the gym.

*

Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to a nearby fast food to eat. Baekhyun would want to eat to a fancier place, but the taller insisted that they should save money instead of spending a huge amount of it on overpriced food.

What a turn on. Baekhyun giggles in his mind.

All the boys he had dated before wanted to impress him by bringing him to expensive restaurants in their every date, and here is Chanyeol, the sweet innocent Chanyeol — that maybe he can finally have later — impressing him by eating on a fast food chain.

He really is different from all the guys I had dated before.

Baekhyun had thought.

Chanyeol had ordered chicken nuggets and McFlurry for them.

Baekhyun groans once he was reminded of how much calorie he would have to intake with this amount of food, but was reminded that he's with Chanyeol. He do not want to disappoint him.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun chatters all throughout the time while eating. Occasionally being silent because of the food they're eating.

When Chanyeol is the only one left eating, Baekhyun decided that it is now time to launch his mission.

He looks around, surveying the area, making sure that no one is around. The place they are currently in can give full privacy to then, Baekhyun had strategically picked it to launch his very naughty plan.

The smaller pretends to listen attentively to Chanyeol's blubbering, but under the table, he had already removed his shoes, and is now making it crawl towards the taller's feet, Chanyeol paused his story telling and stared at Baekhyun with a flustered look, the naughty one leaned his chin on his intertwined hands and signaled Chanyeol to go on.

He saw the taller visibly gulp, clearing his throat and continuing to talk.

W-what is Baekhyun doing? Why is he planting his foot on mine?

Baekhyun then lets his foot slide upwards, tracing the taller's thigh, making Chanyeol stiff, looking at him now with wider eyes, but nothing beats his reaction once the toe landed on his crotch, Chanyeol on his glory, stiff, wide-eyed and burning red.

Baekhyun licks his lower lip teasingly, enjoying the taller's reaction. He slowly rolled his sole on it, humming when he felt Chanyeol getting stiffer, and his dick waking up to life. The taller tried to cross his legs to prevent Baekhyun in continuing but the smaller has other plans.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun went out of the fast food chain after 5 minutes of teasing, the taller already covered in thin sweat because of the torture that he had experienced. Baekhyun had given a little mercy to him, and had asked him to go home to their house — or so Chanyeol thinks.

No one had prepared Chanyeol to the aggressiveness that Baekhyun had revealed once they are confined to the smaller's room.

The brunette quickly captures his lips, his hands finding the buttons of his uniform and his knees, knee-ding the erection that almost almost died.

Chanyeol tries to reciprocate the kiss. He had shyly asked Kris some advice when it comes to kissing, telling him that he was afraid that Baekhyun might be disappointed because he doesn't know how to kiss.

Kris then ever so kindly told him to imitate what Baekhyun will be doing, and to squeeze the plump ass that the smaller have — Chanyeol had curiously asked why, but Kris insisted that he should just do it,— so squeeze he did, that made the smaller moan out loud.

Baekhyun pulled away temporarily, panting and placing the taller's hands on his ass, salivating.

"Do it again. Please." Baekhyun pleads in a breathy whisper, so Chanyeol complied. He leaned in to kiss the smaller, starts to squeeze the delicious ass firmly, and in a pattern, and in return, Baekhyun practically humps his crotch on his.

As the smaller get impatient, he pulled Chanyeol away from the wall, and pushed him down the king sized bed.

Being gentle be damned, I'm going to give your first time a hard one.

Chanyeol watched in amazement as Baekhyun starts stripping with urgency in front of him, he knows that he is turned on without even looking at his erection. He can feel the heavy pack in-between his legs, and he perfectly know who's the culprit behind it.

Baekhyun smiles slyly and now focuses to Chanyeol's clothing. The smaller sits on the taller's erection, rubbing his ass on it slowly, while he have a stare-down contest with Chanyeol.

"Consider this as a motivator and a good luck charm on your final game, baby boy." Baekhyun breathily whispers, before grinding his ass harder on the erection.

Maybe it's because he's still a virgin, because he is still new to this ordeal, but Chanyeol can already feel his orgasm building with just a few grinds made by Baekhyun. He gasps once Baekhyun pulls down his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. Baekhyun purrs once he leaned on it, rubbing his cheeks at the full hard-on, humming like a cat in heat, he places it in between his plump ass cheeks, rubbing it in between, that made both of them moan.

Baekhyun then teasingly leans in on his ears, whispering. "Do you want me to push it in? Hm? Do you want to enter my very tight hole and feel heaven?"

Chanyeol can only groan when he felt his dick twitch, and Baekhyun felt it. The smaller giggled and grinds his ass on the tip harder, pushing on his ass cheeks, but never on his hole.

Chanyeol had thrown his head backwards after a few more grinds, spilling his loads on Baekhyun's ass cheeks that made the smaller moan.

But it does not end there.

"Oh no, baby boy just had cummed. But how about me?" Baekhyun inquires cutely, watching how Chanyeol looks at him with half-lidded eyes. Baekhyun smirks and kneels, crawling towards Chanyeol's face, pumping his erect dick and tentatively tapping his tip on the lower lip.

He watches Chanyeol's bewildered reaction — maybe I had gone too far.

Baekhyun was about to pull away when Chanyeol holds on his hips, opening his mouth like a good boy he is and tentatively licking the pre-cum oozing out of the tip.

But it does not end there.

Baekhyun was flipped over, making him lay down his mattress, and watched as Chanyeol imitated what he did to him awhile ago. Chanyeol looks up, puppy eyes present.

"I-I'm going to imitate what you did to me, i'm not really confident, so push me away if you got t-turned off." Chanyeol mumbles shyly, before he starts to pump Baekhyun's erection. The smaller gapes in "oh" because damn, Chanyeol must be lying when he said that he don't have any experience in this.

And Oh, fuck? No one in his exes initiated sucking him like this.

Chanyeol is shy, albeit he followed Kris instruction of sucking Baekhyun off so that the smaller will not get bored of him and he will not be left when Baekhyun became unsatisfied.

Before I lose all my confidence.

He starts to tentatively lick on the tip again, rolling his tongue around the glistening tip, blowing some air on the small slit, and giggling when he felt it twitch on his mouth.

Baekhyun moans lowly, watching Chanyeol's every movement; but nothing beats it when the taller had engulfed his dick, slowly bobbing his head up and down, sucking the head once in awhile that made the smaller on edge. Fuck, this is my preference when I wanted to get sucked— fuck that was so good—fuck Chanyeol's mouth is so good—

He didn't predicted that it will come this fast, Baekhyun tries to push the taller away, but Chanyeol did not heed, and had resorted in sucking faster — I might be doing a bad job that's why he's pushing me away, I have to prove that he's wrong— Chanyeol thought, sucking harder and was surprised to felt something shoot on his mouth. He heard a loud moan, and a panicked yell, when Baekhyun came from the high, he holds on Chanyeol's still bloated cheeks.

"Spit it, Chanyeol! Spit it!" Baekhyun says, but was horrified when Chanyeol shakes his head and swallowed it instead.

"Fuck, Park Chanyeol! That's dirty!"

"It's rude to reject blessings."

And Baekhyun for the hundredth time how lucky and fucked he is to have Chanyeol.

*

Hello! Happy New Year! 🎈🎊🎆 #chanbaekisreal


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chanyeol is looking at him in wonder as Baekhyun stares out in the open, in between wanting to be fucked so hard I will not remember my name and I'm going to give him the fuck of his life once he won the competition.

"Baekhyun-ah? Are you okay? Please talk to me. Did I do it wrong?" Chanyeol asks worriedly, licking on his lips in an attempt to get calm, Baekhyun could only groan in disagreement, and turned his eyes to the taller.

"Hon, you did the best suck ever. Fuck, if only I'm not planning to give it to you when you won, you'll have me bending over." Baekhyun cups his cheeks, staring deep into the other's eyes. Baekhyun is more amused at the blush that bloomed redder on the other's skin. Fuck, he's so innocent, I can't!

Chanyeol hid his face behind his hand, trying to pull away from Baekhyun, the smaller giggles, and instead pulled Chanyeol to lay down on their bed.

He hugs the taller, acting like a big spoon, kissing the hand that is hiding the handsome face, coaxing to open up. Chanyeol squirms, shying away but Baekhyun knows better, trapping Chanyeol's leg with his, rubbing his knee cap on the taller's groin, then he heard it, a moan.

Then another, making sure to make the taller distracted.

"B-baekhyunni-e d—don't— i-i't will get Ah, it will get hard—"

"Push me then, push me away." Baekhyun says, challengingly.

Chanyeol did not disappoint as Baekhyun had predicted, he tried to push him away, but Baekhyun, having the upper hand held on the taller's wrist, got atop of him, and quickly slants his lips atop the taller, kissing him aggressively.

Shell-shocked, Chanyeol did not register what had happened. And he was back to his state when he felt Baekhyun snuggle, lying atop his chest, and kissing his chin good night.

*

It is the day of the championship, and Baekhyun is very well prepared with banners and cheers for just Park Chanyeol.

He had not talked with the taller for a whole day because he's too busy with the preparation, but he knows that his baby will do well.

He had entered the venue and was shocked to see lots of banner with Chanyeol's name in it, that made Baekhyun frown. He thought that Chanyeol is just his, but it seems like there are those who don't have any chance, but wanted to still try.

Baekhyun groans internally, sitting at the bench, and breathing in. It's time to shut these girls down.

He texted Chanyeol after awhile.   
"Good luck later! I'll be rooting for you! Fighting!"   
Baekhyun contemplated in adding an "I love you" but it's too early, too early for their almost 5 days of relationship.

He hit send and hides his phone on his pocket. Now, the game.

The team starts to enter the gym, and there are loud cheers once Chanyeol and his friends— Jongin, Sehun and Kris — entered the hall. A chorus of "Sehun!" "Jongin, notice me!" "Kris, I love you!" and "Chanyeol, look here- Aaahh!" was shouted.

Baekhyun frowned, clenching his fist and shouting Chanyeol's name which was heard by the taller under the sea of other voices. Baekhyun stood up, and made a heart atop his head using his arms. Chanyeol blushes, sending a finger heart shyly, and receiving teasing smacks on his ass when they saw the exchange.

All the girls whisper to each other while looking at him and then at Chanyeol.

"Seriously? Of all people, he chose the slut Byun Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol must be really innocent to fall into Byun Baekhyun's trap."

"Oh, so he's the flavor of the month? Poor innocent Chanyeol."

The girl gossips, Baekhyun snorts.

"You must be sooooo damn jealous to try and whisper to each other, when clearly you just wanted me to hear it." Baekhyun smirks, looking at the girl's who pretended that they did not just talk bad with Baekhyun.

"Don't 'ya all worry, my Chanyeol will be fed well." He winks at them before turning to the court.

Really, people. You make dating like it's a bad thing, especially when it comes to me.

Baekhyun shakes his head and focuses on the game, cheering Chanyeol's name on and on.

*  
"We only have 5 seconds, 4! Park is on it! 2! 1!"

The loud cheers was heard along with the buzzer as the ball got in the ring, screams of joy and disappointment in part of the opponent, but it seems like it's Baekhyun who wins the game when Chanyeol runs towards Baekhyun and lifted him up in his arms and spins him around.

Baekhyun giggles, hugging the taller's neck and let him be spin around, he kisses the taller's lips loudly once he was put down, smiling widely.

"Congratulations, baby! I'm proud of you!" Teasing coos were heard, courtesy of Sehun and Jongin that was watching them, Chanyeol hides his face on Baekhyun's neck, making the smaller giggle. Kris then puts his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Hey, Byun. What about joining the after party with us and our circle? So that you can meet Chanyeol's friends, you can bring yours too, like meeting the family." Kris suggested, smiling his gum-like smile. Baekhyun nodded eagerly, rubbing the taller's hair.

"I am more than willing, where is the location?"

*

"Love shot! Love shot! Love shot!" Everyone cheers around Baekhyun and the shy Chanyeol. The smaller is a little tipsy, whilst Chanyeol, who had not drank any alcoholic drink and had resorted in a can of sofa is shy, rejecting the calls of love shot with his boyfriend. Albeit, Baekhyun is all up on the game, getting the two offered glass and giving one to Chanyeol, pouting at the taller.

"If you don't drink this, that means you don't really want me as your boyfriend!" Baekhyun whines cutely, Chanyeol gulps. How can be someone so dangerous and sexy act so cute at the same time?

The glass was offered in front of his face, but Baekhyun slowly starts to have his face morphed when Chanyeol was not getting it. He was about to pull away but Chanyeol reached it, standing up and offering his arms to the smaller, on which Baekhyun quickly oblige. With a grinning face, they did a love shot.

Chanyeol carefully puts Baekhyun on the his bed. He brought the smaller to the Byun's home after Baekhyun fell asleep out of intoxication.   
He kisses the smaller's forehead after fixing the blanket and was shocked when two hands intertwined on his nape andBaekhyun opened his eyes, his smile dreamy, whispering "Where do you think you're going, lover boy? Hm?"

"Ah, I'm going home now. I just brought you home because you fell asleep—" Chanyeol was cut off when Baekhyun pulled him down and had changed their position, getting atop the taller, Chanyeol starting to flushed because of their position. "B-baekhyun? W-what are you doing?" He asks quietly, Baekhyun giggled, not answering until he removed his clothes, throwing it at the floor. He brushes his hand to his hair and lick his lips as he stares deep into the taller's eyes. "Did I not told you that I will be giving you a gift once you and your team won the game?" Baekhyun asks, slowly rubbing his ass at Chanyeol's crotch.

The taller groans and holds on the smaller's waist, stopping him.

"B-but you're drunk! Don't be impulsive—"

"Oh no, honey. You don't call me impulsive when I'm perfectly in a sober state." Baekhyun licks his lips, exploring his eyes at the taller's flushed, stiff, and awkward posture. But he can't deny that the taller is liking the idea because of the hard cock below him. "Hm, now, where should I start?"

*

Moans filled Baekhyun's room, with the smaller on all fours, and three fat and long fingers deep inside him. He can't breathe, he was never this full with his past sexcapades. He curls his hands on the mattress, moaning lowly when Chanyeol hit that spot again.

Fuck, I can't take it anymore—

"Are you ready?" Chanyeol asks, voice low, and tentative. Baekhyun nods eagerly, feeling like he would die if Chanyeol did not push it in.

Chanyeol pulls his fingers away, and after a few moments, Baekhyun felt the tip on his hole. Wet, with precum. Chanyeol tentatively pushes it in, but pulls out when it does not fit, panicked, he called Baekhyun.

"A-are you sure t-this won't wreck? Maybe I don't fit it—"

Before Chanyeol can continue, Baekhyun manhandled him, pushing him down the bed, licking his lips, feeling the taller's tip again, staring deep into the latter's eyes. Watch me, I'll put it in.

Pushing slowly, Baekhyun felt the slow burn of his insides. Aside from the fact that the taller has a long girth, it is also thick. A perfect combination to be killed, well unless someone does not put it to good use—

"Fuck!" Baekhyun shouts, sitting fully on Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol moans lowly, his head thrown back. Baekhyun felt every inch of the latter's cock. The tip pressing dead-on at his spot, the vein's and girth pulsing, accommodating the heat that was given from the smaller's hole. Baekhyun tried to move, slowly moving up and down, feeling all sorts of pleasure as his very very tight hole was slowly getting loosened. He breathes heavily, panting and drooling as he starts to speed up, push and pull, push and pull—

And he was flipped over, looking at Chanyeol's determined face, watching as he licked his lower lip.

"Let me try." Chanyeol mumbles, completely pulling away, and pushing in fast, repeating the action, increasing the pace, that all Baekhyun can mutter is an "Ah! F-a-ah! O-oh!"

Chanyeol flips him to all fours, quickly plunging in, pushing and pulling hard and fast, that Baekhyun can only mewl.

Fuck, he's a beast in bed, fucking me so good—

Then he felt a hand landing on his ass cheeks, Baekhyun gasps, mewling.

"D-daddy fas-ter! P-please! Fuck! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Baekhyun started to get delirious. His eyes rolling back as he receives every hard thrust that Chanyeol is giving, he also felt Chanyeol leaning on his shoulder, kissing his neck, and sucking on his shoulder. Then Baekhyun felt it, that familiar build up, that toe-curling moment, but this time, it's harder, it's more powerful, he felt his orgasm chasing him. But the topping of the cake is that one fucking hard thrust, and Baekhyun straight blanked out with Chanyeol cumming behind him, on his hole, hard.

Baekhyun blinks after a minute, feeling his cum underneath him, and Chanyeol fussing at his unresponsive boyfriend.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake! Are you okay?" Chanyeol fusses, Baekhyun only laughs and hugs the taller down, kissing him hard before pulling away, sighing, satisfied.

"Best. Fuck. Ever."

A/N: An evil me, watching y'all enjoying the update, not knowing what will come next. Are you all excited? 😋

Are you all excited? 😋


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chanyeol and Kris was hanging out at the soccer field of their university after Chanyeol's devirgination. Kris does not know anything, and was just hanging out with Chanyeol just like the old times.

Bro times like what they call it. It is already a rare occasion now to meet, knowing that Kris always has a date with Tao, and Chanyeol with Baekhyun.

They are both staring at the field, mind absently going somewhere. Then, Chanyeol spoke.

A low murmur, quick, and intangible.

"IhadsexwithBaekhyun."

Kris snaps from his blank stare, looking at Chanyeol.

"Sorry man, what did you say?"

And Chanyeol repeated, more quiet this time, Kris frowns because he didn't caught it again.

"Please, repeat it, louder."

And Chanyeol, by now, is red, like he just ate something spicy.

"I SAID I HAD SEX WITH BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol yelled, Kris froze, the wind froze, the leaf that was about to fall paused, even the birds stopped chirping.

.......

Sehun and Jongin rushed towards Chanyeol and Kris, and yes, ladies and gentlemen, they heard.

"Congratulations!" Jongin greets, bumping Chanyeol's shoulders, but Sehun is pouting.

"I-i thought I would be the o-one y-you will devirginize....I-i hate you Chanyeol-hyung!" Sehun exclaims, tears slowly flowing down his eyes. Chanyeol panics, so is Jongin, and Kris.

Sehun has always been their baby, a spoiled one at that. Specially spoiled for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beckons Sehun to sit on his lap and hug him, patting his head.

"I already saw you sucking faces with Luhan yesterday, Sehun-ah." Chanyeol whispered, Sehun whined, hitting the taller on the chest. "You're no fun!" Chanyeol laughs, but he felt Kris stare on him.

"So...you are not a virgin anymore eh?" Kris says teasingly, it is now Chanyeol's turn to blush again.

"Y-yeah."

"So, how is it, big boy?"

Chanyeol licks his lips, flashbacks of last night easily going back on his mind. The pants, the kisses, bending Baekhyun over.....Chanyeol gulps.

"I-it's hot, and messy, and heart racing.." Chanyeol replied, visibly embarrassed about being on the hot seat.

"Oooohh. So did he....?" Jongin signs in doing a blowjob, Chanyeol shakes his head and points on himself.

"Fuck, never knew you were a bottom!" Sehun exclaims, the three of them covered his mouth.

"I did not bottom!" Chanyeol replied, flustered. Sehun stopped struggling and looks at Chanyeol hopefully. Licking the palm that had covered his mouth, and was freed.

"That's cool, you can still bend me over." Sehun licks his lips, Jongin is grossed out, and Chanyeol and Sehun just stared.

"Anyway, back to you man. How many positions did you do?" Kris asked, seeming bored.

"I-I don't know. I didn't count. I just......." Chanyeol blushes, Kris nods in understanding. Sehun snuggled unto Chanyeol's neck, burying his nose on it.

"Right, so did Baekhyun enjoyed it?" Kai asks, more interested in the outcome, Chanyeol nods hesitantly.

"I-i think. He said Best f-f-f-"

"Okay, you can skip that, continue."

"Ever." Chanyeol continued, blushing even redder now, Kris nods, rubbing his chin.

"Are you sure he did not say that out of pity, hyung?" Sehun asks in his baby voice, eyes looking sleepy. Jongin ruffles his hair, snorting.

"Chanyeol hyung is long and thick, are you an idiot for asking a question like that?" Jongin reiterated.

"Well, performance is better than just length and width, Ninibear." Sehun roses now, looking at Jongin challenging.

"Are you saying Chanyeol-hyung looks like a someone who cannot perform well?" Jongin presses, Sehun purses his lips before turning to Chanyeol with a determined face.

"Fuck me, so that I can tell if you're good or not." Sehun said, too seriously no one can even left, too dumbfounded by the youngest request.

Chanyeol laughs, kissing the youngest' forehead, and putting his head again on his shoulder with a chuckle.

"You're acting silly again, Sehun-ah."

Sehun whines again, wiggling on the taller's lap, sulking.

"You promised me that you'll be mine once I became legal!" Sehun replied, Chanyeol laughs louder.

"That was when we're too young, maknae~ we're old now~"

Sehun releases a 'hmph' and hug Chanyeol tighter.

"Okay, just be happy." Sehun whispers on Chanyeol's ears, the taller smiled and kisses the youngest' hair.

Kris then talked again.

"So you're saying that after the game last week, and our drinking session, you brought him to his own home, and you had sex there?" Kris asked, interested. Chanyeol nods.

Kris scratches his chin again, frowning.

"Your man is bold, bringing you home on his house. Is his house an apartment or their family house?"

"It is their family house."

Kris nodded once more, licking his lips and looking at Chanyeol.

"The kid was so brave, unless his parent's are too accustomed to him bringing a man home, and hearing his moans at their house."

Chanyeol frowns, stopping on rubbing Sehun's side.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Baekhyun might have a huge chance of bringing any man home at his house so that he can be fucked with. My mom when I first dated Tao always is suspicious whenever I brought him upstairs, she have this judging look on her eyes, like telling me 'you cunt, going to get loud again' you know that sort of thing..." Kris spoke, staring out of the space and calculating the scenario in his head.

"H-he's not like that—" then Chanyeol replayed what he had saw few weeks ago, at the men's rest room, shaking his head hard. Sehun holds on Kris biceps, shaking his head when he felt Chanyeol getting stiff, the baby of the group babied the one who's baby-ing him awhile ago.

"Don't listen to Kris-hyung. Baekhyun-hyung is not like that~" Sehun says sweetly, patting Chanyeol's head. The taller nods, but his mind is going elsewhere.

*

Baekhyun and Luhan are hanging out at the shades, smoking cigars, looking at the people passing by.

Luhan notices the shift of expression in the smaller's eyes, nudging the other he raises his left brow.

"What made you happy today, Byun?" He asks, curious. Baekhyun blows some smoke and grins some more.

"Nothing much. I'm just happy that I'm alive and breathing today."

"Stop bullshitting me. You had it with Chanyeol, did you not?" Luhan smirks, watching Baekhyun's grin widening once more.

"Yeah, his dick is huge and thick I would want to get fucked again." Baekhyun replied, but Luhan chuckles.

"But you don't fuck a man twice, Byun. That's your rule after getting fucked up big time with that guy on first year." Luhan riles him up, smirking wider when he saw Baekhyun clenching his teeth and inhaling more nicotine.

Luhan, is an angel and also the devil.

Instead of asking his friend directly if he'll get serious with Chanyeol, he'll talk in confusing riddles. Pushing and pulling Baekhyun's mind to make a decision.

Baekhyun threw his cigar on the ground, Luhan laughs as he saw him smashing the cigarette on his foot.

"Yeah, maybe it's too early to think about that. Have a play time with Chanyeol, corrupting him seems a good option too."

And Baekhyun breathed, closing his eyes and punching Luhan playfully.

"Shut up. I'll handle this my pace. I'm not yet done with Chanyeol. I'm still enjoying his company."

I'll leave him like the other's once I got tired of him. Right, let's do that, Baekhyun.

*

A/N: Hi! I hope you saw the underlying tone in here. Happy Day! 😘


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Four months had passed since Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship had started. It had been a cycle of mindless fucking, flirting, sneaking out, and fighting over things that was always ignited by Baekhyun, in which the taller one would just cluelessly hind to the smaller's order, because the guy is still innocent as ever. He never fought back with Baekhyun, just obeys with Baekhyun's every whim, and Baekhyun think that the taller is starting to be no fun, a push over, an innocence that anyone can get tired of.

Baekhyun is currently lounging on one of the party thrown by Chanyeol's colleague. He's sipping on a rum while waiting for Chanyeol to get back from getting a non-alcoholic drink for his low-alcohol tolerance self.

He remembered the time he made Chanyeol so drunk, he had been fucked so good and hard and all he can do is drool, but no, he did not even reached the climax because the taller had passed out midway, that made the other disappointed. So the next day, he had gotten his revenge when he sucked Chanyeol off while the taller is sleeping, but when he felt that he Chanyeol stirred up from his sleep and he's about to cum, he pulled away and had grinned the sweetest grin, saying 'Good morning baby!'

He had thought that the taller would pull him down so that they can continue, but the little fluff ball pulled him close and kisses his forehead, boner visible, his heart beating fast, greeting him in a low voice,'Good morning sunshine.'

Baekhyun had never been disappointed but full of love in his life with that.

Those are the old days.

Baekhyun chuckles, gulping his drink in one shot.

I'm starting to get tired of him now.

Then he felt someone tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw one of the hottest icon at their university today, Joohyuk Nam, a varsity in swimming, smirking before leaning towards him.

"You look lonely, wanna dance with me?" He said in a low voice.

Baekhyun contemplates.

Chanyeol is still not here, might as well have fun.

He nodded in response and they went to the dance floor. As more and more drinks Baekhyun had swallowed, he became bolder in flirting with Joohyuk, just like the old times. He's back in having fun with little to no commitment, just flirting, and breaking up once he had given his partner what they want, sex.

But if Baekhyun don't feel like having commitments, he always resorted to one night stands.

He feel it before he sees it, he already lets Joohyuk roam his hand around his body, kiss his neck, suck marks on it, but then he felt the luscious lips touching his, experimental tongue licking and tracing his mouth and lips. The other's cavern sucking in the bottom lip, he moans, wrapping his arm around the other's neck.

Then the music stops, sound of a glass breaking, surprised gasps, then...

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun opened his eyes, pulling away and getting awoken from his daze, everyone had been shocked, but what had caught his attention is a pair of almond shaped - hazel colored eyes. Wide in horror, disappointment and heartbreak. He tried to take a step, but it's too late. Too late because Chanyeol had ran away.

*

"Oh? I thought Chanyeol is with you, why are you searching him from me?"

That's what Father Suho had asked to Baekhyun once he opened up about Chanyeol walking out: It would have been easier if Chanyeol's friend's didn't see the mistake he had made, but they all hate him, especially their maknae, Sehun Oh.

"Oh, he texted me. He said he'll be staying at his parent's house since it's been awhile since they met again. Chanyeol would be moving out here soon too, and I will be reassigned to another parish so it'll be really better if he gets used to his parent's property." Father Suho had said, making Baekhyun deflate.

He cannot speak with Chanyeol until Monday because it's the weekend, and he does not know Chanyeol's parent's new house address. He does not want Father Suho to know what happened to their relationship and why it had gone down.

*

Chanyeol's mind keeps on replaying how Baekhyun kisses another man in front of everyone, he feels the burning jealousy, and hurt but most of all, the smile Baekhyun has while kissing Joohyuk.

He had been unreachable after that, even his best friend can't contact him. On those days, he had learned how to smoke, to drink alcohol.

His mom is shocked on what had happened to him to act that way, so he kindly lets his mom in for some story, because he is always an open book, and she had never been that angry all her life.

*

Come Mondays, Baekhyun is anxiously waiting at the school gates for the taller to arrive. He keeps on pacing back and forth, worried of what the taller's reaction would be.

He had talked with Luhan and had told him his mistake, and the bitch had the audacity to laugh at him, and to hit his shoulders while saying:

"You fucked up, big time. Cheating is THE lowest of lowest, what the actual fuck."

He heard the bell ring, and was more devastated because he had not seen the taller, it is already 8AM and he had been waiting at 6AM. Could it possibly mean that Chanyeol did not go to school?

*

Chanyeol had never been babied like this all this life, but he was also treated like a broken man that his family had understood him. After his mother had hysterically shouted in anger about Baekhyun cheating on him — his mother is open to any kind of relationship, be it her son being straight, gay or bisexual thank you very much — she had then called his son's friends so they can cheer him up. So drink they did for the whole weekend, plus the other vices that he had never ever tried.

Chanyeol Park is slowly being corrupted, his innocence had slowly been contaminated.

*

Chanyeol came in to school at around 1PM. His mother had insisted to not come to school because the reason is valid, but Chanyeol cannot and will not let Baekhyun be a the reason why he cannot come. The day almost passed not seeing the smaller, not until it's time for their basketball practice.

He was walking briskly towards the gym when he saw Baekhyun waiting at the gym door, scrolling through his phone. Chanyeol's heart had ached, and he remembered what had happened prior, his anger had flared again.

Baekhyun had looked up at the same time Chanyeol came nearer towards the door, towards him. He smiled wide and called the taller, acting like nothing happened and he had not done anything.

"Chanyeol! Can we talk?" He asks, grabbing the taller's arm, that made him stop from entering. Chanyeol looked at him with eyes void of emotion, looking at the hands holding on his arms before pulling his arm away.

You see, Chanyeol is very much scary when he's angry. He's the type to cry for two days, and move on, and when you deserve to be treated like shit, then he will treat you like shit. Many had first hand experienced the terror of making Chanyeol angry. It is like dealing with a two-faced beast.

"Fuck off, there's nothing to talk about." Chanyeol replied lowly before he continues on walking.

Baekhyun's mouth gape in shock, holding on Chanyeol's arm again and flipping him, eyes determined.

"There's a lot to talk about, please listen to me!" Chanyeol grinned sarcastically on what he muttered, before the taller grabbed his wrist, dragging him at the back of the gym. He was pushed gently to the wall, and was kissed hard and with anger courtesy of Chanyeol.

It's like a switch was turned on inside of Baekhyun, that he had forgotten to talk and the situation they were in, because he was kissing Chanyeol back. Had desperately cling on the taller, letting his lips be bitten and sucked and licked. He was practically grinding his hips towards the other's crotch like a bitch in heat whilst moaning, Chanyeol then pulled away.

"Did I kissed better than that Nam Joohyuk?" Chanyeol whispered, panting. His face a few inches away from Baekhyun's. Baekhyun was panting as well, nodding and rubbing his palm on Chanyeol's crotch, his hand was slapped away. "What a bad bitch you are, holding my crotch while I'm talking to you. Are you that hungry for me? Hm?" Chanyeol whispered lowly, Baekhyun cannot help but bite his lips, nodding.

"Y-yes. I-i am hungry for you and your body." Chanyeol smirks wider, before tipping Baekhyun's head up, planting a soft kiss towards the smaller's lips.

"Fine. Meet me up after practice. Daddy will give you what you want."

That's the last thing the taller says before he pulled away and went inside the gym.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Baekhyun greeted Chanyeol again with an overeager smile, waiting for the taller to come near him and he was shocked because his ass cheeks were squeezed before he was greeted with a kiss on his forehead.

Maybe I was overthinking, maybe Chanyeol didn't see me kissing Joohyuk?

But Chanyeol's head had been turning into gears while he walk with Baekhyun to one of the cheap motels they can come into. His anger whirling, that once they came inside their room, he had pushed Baekhyun to the door and had kissed him hard, anger present mixed with lust. Baekhyun cannot help but gasps.

Chanyeol had lifted him up, wrapping the smaller's legs on his waist, squeezing his globes like a stress ball. His mouth transferred from the smaller's mouth to his neck that is visible to anyone before biting a mark, making the other squirm and moan, tugging on his hair.

"D-d-don't leave a mark-Ah!" But Chanyeol never listened. He then carried the other to the bed, throwing him there, staring deeply into the other's clouded eyes. Baekhyun swallows.

Fuck, I think I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Maybe he did see me and Joohyuk kissing, fuck, he's so hot when he's angry.

"Strip, you slut." Chanyeol said lowly, slowly unbuttoning his uniform as well as his pants, Baekhyun quickly complies, his hard-on growing harder. "On all-fours." Chanyeol instructed, on which the other complied. He had never expected the slap that came after that on his ass cheeks, he had moaned so loud that it had been heard all over the room. Chanyeol's smirk had grown into amusement, Baekhyn blushes.

"Did you like that, kitten? Daddy hitting your ass because you had been a bad, bad, boy to daddy? How many do you deserve, hm?"

Baekhyun trembles, all his kinks are being used on him, he's never been this hard in his life that his toes had curled. Baekhyun let out a yelp once he felt another slap land on his ass cheeks.

"I'm asking you. How many?"

"T-ten? Daddy can do anything he want with me— Ah! Because he owned my bod— Oh! Please hit me more!" Baekhyun buries his face on the mattress, moaning and biting on his lips.

He had counted the slaps that Chanyeol had given him, ten, like what he requested. He was practically salivating, his hard on twitching, and him recovering, then he felt a tongue pushing through his rim. Baekhyun practically screamed.

"O-oh my gosh! So fucking good! Fuck!" Baekhyun says, and was about to push his face towards Chanyeol when the taller pulled away.

"Don't move or I would not continue this. Be a good boy and listen well to daddy, okay?" Chanyeol whispered, Baekhyun mewls. Letting the taller destroy him. It had started with tongue, then with fingers. Slow and hard, hard and fast that he felt himself cumming without touching himself.

He had squirmed but was flipped over and saw Chanyeol's huge cock in front of his mouth. Chanyeol is kneeling atop him, poking the tip on his pretty little mouth so he opened it eagerly, sucking and lapping and licking on it. He had hollowed his cheeks, moaning when he felt the taller thrusting inside his cavern.

"Fuck, so eager for me. Such a cockslut." Chanyeol mumbled before he pushes in some more making the other gag since the taller's huge girth had hit his throat blocking his air. The other pulled away and saw how his dick was covered with slick. Chanyeol smirked before pushing again. "That's right, salivate on me." After a few more sucks, the cock was pulled away and the tip now repeatedly was tapped on his plump lips, "Should this be used to fuck a bad boy like you? Hm?" Baekhyun nods, touching the other's cock and pumping it before giving the slit another lick, a purr and blown eyes staring at the taller. He heard it before he was flip over, the guttural groan then he was stretched, four fingers in, and he's moaning like a bitch in heat again.

He had reached his second orgasm when he felt a huge object starting to go inside his asshole. Chanyeol's dick. He had eagerly pushed back his ass on it, and his head and quickly been buried to the mattress because Chanyeol was fucking him hard and fast, that Baekhyun's whole world was shaking.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! J-just like that, daddy! Please fuck me good! I-i love it! O-oh my! I love it so much! Please please, harder! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Baekhyun's vocal would be strained at this point if Chanyeol continues on fucking him like this, and he was flipped over, the taller's mouth quickly attaching on the visible places, sucking marks whilst his thrust had turned into monster pace. Baekhyun was practically clawing at the other's back, his face buried on the taller's neck as he spread wider, cumming so hard he almost blacked out.

He's sobbing when Chanyeol lifted him up, soft and vulnerable when the taller put him on the table, lying him down there.

Baekhyun hiccups, staring at the taller who's busy spreading his legs, watching his cum spill out of the other's ass.

"D-daddy n-no more- Ah! Fuck! So good!" Baekhyun's mind is a mess once Chanyeol plunges in again. His asshole is so sensitive, that his toe is starting to curl again as Chanyeol fucks him to oblivion. Chanyeol leaned closer, sucking and licking on his earlobe before whispering.

"You would never forget being fucked like this, and I would always be the one you'll remember in all the sex positions we did." And before anything, Baekhyun did blacked out, spurts of cum shooting and his body growing limp.

*

Chanyeol stared at the sleeping figure of his soon-to-be ex lover. So angelic, innocent and beautiful. For the past four months, he had never been compliant to the other's whims, giving him all he want in the fear of him being left if he start to argue with the smaller. But in that short span he had seen different colors that the other contains.

Too bad that he had seen the worst a few days ago. He had kissed the smaller's forehead and lips one last time before standing up, walking out of the door and hopefully, out of the other's life.

*

Baekhyun had woken up after two hours. His hand trying to find warmth on the other side of the bed, but finding it cold, he frowned. He opened his eyes and sits up, scanning the room before he sees a yellow note attached on a glass of water and medicine. He smiles.

Expect Chanyeol to do this even after all this time. His boyfriend is a sweet fluff ball. Except that aside from the sweet note, he had added another line on it.

Drink this so that you won't have a sore back.

Also, let's break up. You seem happy sucking faces with other men anyone. Let's not bother to act like we know each other, good bye.

*

Double update so that I can make up to y'all being MIA for a few weeks. I had been extremely busy and had experienced writer's block. Tell me your thoughts about this. Have a good week ahead! 

 

PS. Would want to make this ChanHun because we ship a baby maknae


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Baekhyun had furiously went to Chanyeol's classroom the next day. His eyes quickly scanning the room, searching for a certain tall man that broke up with him without even talking about the problem.

Well, of course, he knows the problem, because he is the catalyst of it. But still he should have talked with him first.

Baekhyun then pulls one of Chanyeol's classmate towards him when he did not see the taller around, it happens to be a woman who is interested in him because he can see her blush red.

But Baekhyun's mind is somewhere else.

"Where's Chanyeol?"

"C-chanyeol? I-i had seen him awhile ago with Kris, I-i think they sneaked out of the school to smoke?"

Baekhyun frowns, scrunching his nose.

"Smoke? That bastard when did he learned smoking? Alright, thank you!" And Baekhyun rushes away, towards the back of their school.

*

Chanyeol is indeed inhaling the nicotine that his best friend had provided. Kris occasionally smokes when he's stressed, and Chanyeol — well, Chanyeol is still learning how to smoke, and this will be the third time that he'll try smoking.

Chanyeol had figured out that a certain someone will either come and hunt him down or ignore his existence.

But Chanyeol don't care about it now, he inhales another and breathes it out, his shoulder relaxing and his mind calming down.

However, his inner peace was distracted when Byun Baekhyun had snatched his cigarette away, throwing it down and stepping on it to kill the fire on it. Chanyeol raised his brows.

He is very much aware that Baekhyun is a heavy smoker and an alcoholic, and he's amused at how the smaller is acting right now. More importantly, it seems like the other had chosen to act like he still cares.

"When did you learned smoking?!" Baekhyun whispers angrily, Chanyeol just keeps his cool, getting another stick and lighting it. Baekhyun slaps both away that made Chanyeol's frown deepen. "I'm asking you a question!" Baekhyun yelled, Chanyeol chuckles at him in amusement before sighing and looking at Kris who tapped his shoulder and mouthed 'boyfriend duties' before going away. Chanyeol had nodded and was about to follow Kris when Baekhyun tugged him back. "I'm talking to you, Chanyeol Park!"

Chanyeol then laughs, hollow, then stares at the other. "Oh? You decided to care now?"

"What are you saying?! I'm your boyfriend of course i'll care—"

"You are not my boyfriend anymore. I broke up with you last night."

"Yeah, you broke up with me through a letter, and I did not agreed to that. It is not a mutual agreement." Baekhyun replies stubbornly. Chanyeol smirks, annoyed.

"I'm setting you free, you should be jumping in joy now because I'm letting you kiss anyone you want without getting guilty about it." Chanyeol replies icily, Baekhyun froze. "Perhaps, not only kiss. You can even fuck with them anytime you want now. You are not bound to be patient with someone who's as innocent as me. So why the fuck do you want to stick with me?" Chanyeol continues, his voice low.

There's a few minutes of silence after that. Only their breathing can be heard all throughout.

Chanyeol then turned away but was pulled back and was kissed, hard, desperate. Baekhyun is trying to cling on his neck, standing on his tip toes before pulling him down, so that he can be kissed better. Chanyeol tried so hard to resist, but he ended up kissing the other back.

He's still in love with the other, but as he kissed him, he remembered how Baekhyun kissed another man while he trusted him to only look at him. He thought the other was loyal, he just thought he would not break his heart, but who is he trying to fool?

Chanyeol pushed the other away, his face more blank than awhile ago. Baekhyun stared at him, confused before he tries pulling him down again, Chanyeol takes a few steps back, shaking his head.

"Stop. Stop hurting me further, Baekhyun. I'm already letting you go so why are you still trying to cling on me?"

"But we never even talked about the issue—"

"Isn't it clear already? You kissed him back. You cannot blame the alcohol, you cannot tell me that I looked like Joohyuk or whatever lie you can spat! It's clear to me as a day that you're getting bored of me! I can feel it whenever we hang out at your room! How you just nod at everything I say. The sparks in your eyes were gone whenever you stare at me! It only comes back when we have sex, when we fuck." Chanyeol pants, anger clear in his voice, as well as upset. His eyes are starting to form tears that he desperately blinks away.

Baekhyun was about to open his mouth again and step to hug the taller when Chanyeol shakes his head. "Please, please, Baekhyun. Let me go. We're done. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to mention all the things that I can prove that you don't really love me. That I'm just a passing person to you, and you're only keeping me for your amusement."

And Chanyeol walked out.

*

Shortest update for this chapter. I'll try to update longer next time!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chanyeol did not attend his whole class after that, he decided to just ditch his classes and hang out somewhere far away, somewhere excluded, the place where he and his Father Uncle used to hang out.

It's a mini-forest near the church. He remembered how he plays with Kris here. Whenever he sulks, he always run here to scream or to get angry.

Now, he's here to cry his whole heart out. This place had witnessed almost everything.

He remembers the first time that his relationship with Baekhyun first cracks.

It is one of the celebratory parties held by their school whenever their varsities — be it basketball, volleyball, badminton, tennis, swimming, or any sports— won.

The school is generous when it comes to this victory that's why it is no surprise that they threw this party for the basketball team since they had won for the nationals.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol was sitting on the corner of the gym, with the smaller nursing on his bottle of beer while Chanyeol is sipping on his punch. Baekhyun is a little drunk and was already getting handsy with the other, touching here and there. Baekhyun had started to kiss the other's neck after that, sucking marks while his hips grinds down the other's crotch, and Chanyeol had stopped him, face flushed.

"Hyunnie-ah, no. Don't do that."

Baekhyun whines, grinding harder. Chanyeol squeezes the other's thigh, trying to pull away from Baekhyun, and the other frowned, holding on the taller's collar and kissing him.  Chanyeol's eyes had widen in shocked before he pulled away quickly, looking around.

This is the first and last time that Chanyeol had complained.

"Baekhyun! We're in public! There might be people who's watching." Chanyeol said, panicked. Baekhyun snorted.

"So what? Let then watch."

"Baekhyun-"

Chanyeol we're not able to continue what he's about to say because Baekhyun had kissed him again. This time harder, more sensual and passionate that Chanyeol can't help but moan lowly. Baekhyun giggled a little, tugging at the taller's hair as he beckons him closer.

But he pulled away and shakes his head harder now, blushing as he had sported a boner and what would have happened if they kissed more? He might end up fucking Baekhyun in a dimly lit locker room.

But Baekhyun had taken in the wrong way and had pulled away as well, staring at Chanyeol with hazy and blurry eyes.

"Fuck, you're the first man that rejected my advances, and that is not cute! We had already done it a few times and you're chickening out at me now? What a coward."

Chanyeol freezes with that, staring at Baekhyun who continues on spatting senseless words. He tried opening his mouth and a very excited Luhan came and drag Baekhyun to the dance floor.

The taller had watched, sighing as Baekhyun started grinding his body on anyone and everyone that tries to dance with him, like he does not have a boyfriend or anything.

And it hurt Chanyeol, especially when he saw how happy the other is for the affectionate touches he was receiving.

The next day, when they met again, Chanyeol became a little distant to him that made the other question him.

"Hey, why do you look sad? Did I say something weird last night? Are you weirded out? I just babble when drunk so I don't remember, but please don't take it seriously, I don't really mean it."

Chanyeol just nodded and let the other cling on him, but in the back of his mind he already had thousands of article that he had read about 'drunk people always tells the truth' even from unknown sources.

Chanyeol is already hurt, but Baekhyun still want sex, so that night, they had one of the steamiest sex they can ever have.

*

The second time Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun's feelings changing is when they are hanging out at the fields and they saw Luhan flirting with one of the soccer players there. He saw how Baekhyun sighed and leaned closer to him, practically lying on his shoulder and nuzzling on his chest

Luhan had then walked towards them, face giddy and giggly.

"I'll be fucked later at the cubicle. That hot guy agreed." Luhan says in a dreamy whisper, Baekhyun snorts.

"Use condom bitch." Baekhyun muttered, making Luhan roll his eyes.

"Expect yourself to be bitter of not tasting different dicks just because now you only have one." Luhan uttered, Chanyeol froze, and Baekhyun hits Luhan's shoulder.

"Shut up!"

It is always like that, like Chanyeol is not in their presence whenever Luhan and Baekhyun talked about a boy or a man that the other is having sexcapades with. It seems like Luhan does not care if Chanyeol will hear or not, and Baekhyun does not do any better.

Call Chanyeol sensitive, but he knows when someone despises him. He thought Baekhyun's friend is someone who is nice, but he turns out to be someone who was very mean —especially when Sehun clings on Chanyeol, that the taller is too oblivious to notice.

It is in those little moments that Chanyeol feels insecurity crawl towards his chest, the feeling of not being enough and not being a perfect partner to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol does not notice the slowly flowing tears that came from his eyes. Does not stop his growing sobs, because he knows, he fucking knows that he's alone.

*

Baekhyun had gone tired — or that's what he want to think — of chasing Chanyeol. That if the taller do not want him, then he won't want him too.

"I live without him since I was born, what makes him someone that could ruin my life?" He once asks his best friend, Luhan who only hums at his friend's dilemma.

*

He and Luhan is currently at a bar, ordering alcoholic drinks and partying. Baekhyun is rubbing his ass at an unknown man with good perfume, very much tall, and has a body built like Chanyeol — wait, why is he thinking about Chanyeol? He must not be thought about!

He grinds his ass harder on the obvious hard-on, the man's hand tightening on his waist, a breathy moan going out of his mouth.

Baekhyun was about to turn around when he spotted one of Chanyeol's friends, the most protective one at that - Huang Zi Tao  - staring at him with a disappointed expression before turning to his partner-Kris who leans down and listens to what he says before turning to look at Baekhyun as well. Kris only nods at him in acknowledgment before ushering Tao away from Baekhyun's eyes.

Baekhyun felt guilt, guilt that he was seen partying by Chanyeol's friend's after their break-up. They might think that he's not serious with Chanyeol, that he did not love the taller, but no! He love him! Until now—

Baekhyun stops his train of thoughts and had pulled away from the guy once he spotted Tao again, on his way to the bar with no one accompanying him. This is his chance to ask about Chanyeol after two weeks of trying and failing to talk to him.

May the god of love bless him.

*

Author's: Hi, so I have a goal. I would want this story to be part of the top 20 again, but it's just a goal because my story line is getting boring right? *sighs _(:3」z)_*

If only I'm not too lazy...... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chao! xoxo


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Tao and Kris was out for their anniversary, and had decided to have a drink or two at the bar where they had met before going down to their real business — celebratory sex – and was waiting for Chanyeol and the biggest babies of the group to arrive.

It will be the second time that Chanyeol will come inside a bar, and he is excited. They had a plan of getting Chanyeol drunk, and being a good friend they are, they are planning on looking for someone who'll give the taller a nice lay, or they can let Sehun do it — since the youngest is crushing on Chanyeol, and only Chanyeol does not know.

Tao is busily drinking when he saw a familiar guy humping on another and was amazed on how the things progressed. He taps Kris' hand and whispered.

 _"_ **Byun Baekhyun's here. Maybe we should change bars?"** Kris looks at where he looked at and had nodded to Baekhyun before turning to him, his nose being nuzzled.

 **"He's occupied, he won't even be here later once Chanyeol arrives. Stop overthinking, yeah?"** Kris replies, kissing his forehead. Tao just nods and decided not to mind Baekhyun.

After a few moments, he decided to order a new drink at the bar so he walks there, surprised that Baekhyun was right beside him after, looking at him.

 **"Is it just you and Kris?"** The smaller asks, voice quiet. Tao looks at him as well, his brow raised.

 **"Why would you want to know that?"** He replied, leaning on the bar counter as he watched the other contemplate by licking his lower lip and opening his mouth.

**"Will Chanyeol go here?"**

**"And what if he do?"**

**"Look, I would want to talk to him—"**

**"You can't. He's bringing someone over. I think he or she is Chanyeol's current** ** _love_** **interest? Or some fuck buddy?"** Tao cringes, remembering the taller saying he'll bring someone with him through text.

Chanyeol had drastically changed since his break-up with Baekhyun. The taller always  _always_ will bring another man or woman with him every day at their hang out place just to make out with them, of course the taller was careful 'cause he attracted different people from different schools due to his continuously improving visual and fashion sense. He do not date or fool around with his school mates tho, well, except of course, the taller's main —  _Oh Sehun._

It was quite a shock for Tao too, since the youngest had texted him about Chanyeol telling him that Sehun will always be his favorite.

Baekhyun silently contemplates, while Tao had acquired his order.

 **"Well, is that all?"** Tao had asked, ready to go back to his table. He did not received any response to the smaller's and that was his queue to walk back to his table.

 

*****

 

Chanyeol was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, with a hole on each side, making his biceps exposed, paired with skinny ripped jeans and with his newly dyed comma styled red hair  - courtesy of Sehun who had chosen his outfit of the night, that for him to exclusively ogle - a new lady dressed in a skimpy red dress was clinging on the tallest arm, lips colored red, with glitters expertly put on her eyes. Sehun is not far behind with a tight graphic shirt and leather jacket hugging his frame and skin-tight jeans with Kai accompanying them with his black meshed shirt topped with a denim jacket and ripped-tight jeans.

 

They caught the stares of people around the bar since the men are all handsome and tall, with a lone woman too beautiful and sexy anyone will do a double take just to check if she is really existing. 

 

They all walked to the spot that was reserved by Tao and Kris, buckets and buckets of beer in place. Chanyeol greeted the two first, followed by the others, and the last was the newest chick - Joy of SM University.

 

 **"Hey parents, congratulations!"** Chanyeol greeted teasingly, doing a bro-greeting with Kris, and a kiss on the cheek for Tao. Kris had laughed while Tao pinches Chanyeol's side before letting the other occupy the space beside him. Sehun and Kai had seated beside Kris while Joy hugged the couple.

 

 **"Long time no see, you beautiful lady."** Kris had said, holding her hand and kissing it, while Tao had stood up and hugged Joy with a grin on his face.

 

 **"It's been so long, you giant. You didn't even tell me you're the one who'll be coming with them, we thought it's Chanyeol's another toy."** Tao had agreed, that made the other giggle.

 

 **"I wanted to surprise you, Oppas. Besides, it will not be a surprise anymore if I told you right?"** Joy winks before slithering beside Chanyeol, her hand automatically getting placed at the drinking taller's thighs. 

The whole group laughs in agreement before starting the party by opening their drinks.

 

*****

 

Not far away, Baekhyun was observing Tao and Kris' table, now occupied with his ex-boyfriend and his friends, plus a  _beautiful_ woman that is sitting really close to Chanyeol. Baekhyun can't help but grit his teeth in annoyance on how the taller will initiate skinships whenever they laugh about something. 

 

He will also occasionally whisper to the other, that made the guy's blood boil more. Luhan on the other hand was busy flirting with a Chinese guy he saw at the bar, and Baekhyun bet that his friend is now doing some action on the bathroom. Baekhyun gulps on his beer again, his feelings seething once more when he saw that the group had now decided to play a game.

 

*****

Sehun had insisted on playing spin the bottle since their drinking time is getting boring, on which everybody had agreed. They do not know that a certain someone is practically keeping an eye on them, watching what they are doing, and is two seconds on coming to their table to drag someone out.

 

The first to be picked by the bottle is Jongin who was asked who is his boy crush, 'cause the other had recently came out of the closet and had said that he is bisexual. He had blushed real hard, and had mumbled a name that no one heard. They asked him to repeat it again and he had shouted the name  **"Oh Sehun!"** making both him and Sehun blushed red.

 

The next to be pointed out is Kris, that was then asked to mark Tao on the most visible part of his body, and Tao ended up on the tallest' lap, his throat getting devoured by the other, and with a loud moan escaping his lips. We should also not leave the fact that they are both hard when they pulled away, and a promised of  _"Daddy, please fuck me later in the car 'cause your Kitten is hard and leaking"_ was whispered to the other's ear.

 

Baekhyun's most dreaded scenario had came out after a few more spins of the bottle with Sehun dancing on Jongin's lap, a body shot of Kai done on Sehun's body, few more strips that the guys had done, Joy drinking a few shots of tequila and Tao humping on Kris' clothed cock. 

 

Joy was picked, and by the looks of it, Tao and Kris had whispered something dirty that Chanyeol and Joy had blushed. Joy was shaking her head so cutely, but Chanyeol seems to say that it's okay and had encouraged the other to stand up. 

 

Baekhyun's grip at the bottle had tightened, when he saw Joy turning her back on Chanyeol and sitting on the taller's lap. The smaller's mind flashed red when he saw the lady's ass rub on Chanyeol's slowly hardening cock a few times, and he fumed more when he saw Chanyeol releasing a little moan by opening his mouth. The lady pressed her ass some more, and was about to stand up when Chanyeol holds on her waist, locking her down on his cock, pressed so firmly and Joy flushes. He can almost hear the wolf whistles coming from Sehun and Kai when Chanyeol leaned down to whisper on Joy's ear. 

 

The smaller gulps another mouthful from his drink and waits when Chanyeol stood up after whispering to Joy after 10 minutes, maybe telling her he'll wait for her at the bathroom to fuck, that Baekhyun did some action by following Chanyeol.

 

 _No one will be able to taste your cock rather than me, Park Chanyeol. I won't let anyone taste your cock_  ,  _because it's mine. All mine..._

 

****

 

**Are you ready for the drama? And maybe some steamy hot sex (that I will really really try to execute? >:) )**

 

**Do comment your thoughts about this chapter 'cause it motivates me. Thank you! <3**

* **REFERENCES FOR WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE**

 

**Chanyeol**

Except that he has a comma styled hair and really tight ripped jeans

*** **JOY**

       

 

* **SEHUN**

 

       

* PLUS RIPPED JEANS

 

***  **KAI**

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

***Hetero smut ahead! Read at your own risk. Double update for y'all!**   
  
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun had a hard time following Chanyeol. When he was about to follow the other, Luhan suddenly came, drunk and horny with the Chinese guy he introduced as Yixing.

Luhan and alcohol don't mix well for Baekhyun since the dear-like person tends to  _always always_ cling on him whenever he sees his best friend. Telling him his deepest feelings, of how he love the other, that he is the most kind friend that he have, that Baekhyun understands his struggle, his problems and his taste of man.  
  
  


Baekhyun would appreciate it if it is another day, even though it is a repeated speech of how much the doe-eyed loves him, but he has to chase Chanyeol and he does not have time for this. When he looks at Chanyeol's table, he did not saw the lady anymore, and it seems like only Kris and Tao was the one left on the table - with the youngest already dry humping on the dance floor. Baekhyun's anger had fumed. He then looks at Yixing and apologetically asks for the other's help by requesting him to fuck Luhan somewhere else, and the other's lazy smirk is an understanding that  _"Yep, I'll fuck your friend real well'_ until Baekhyun is rushing towards the bathroom, only to find it empty.   
  
  


**_"Where the fuck did they go?!"_ **   
  
  


_*_   
  
  


Chanyeol and Joy is sucking faces at the back alley of the bar. Chanyeol's jacket is already shrugged off, and that is where Joy is sitting, her skirt bunched up, and her hands exploring everywhere. She releases little moans of pleasure when he felt Chanyeol's big hands squeezed and massage all the right places.  
  
  


The taller is not new to this kind of setting, he is already thinking with his big, hard dick. Childhood friends be damned. Maybe Joy would be the one to heat up his lonely nights. Especially since the girl is his type, considering that Chanyeol is bisexual.  
  
  


The man had trailed kisses from the woman's lips to her neck and collarbone, sucking and licking on her skin, like it's some delicious food to delve in. Joy releases huffs of breathe, and an even louder moan when Chanyeol had decided to play with her breast, holding on the other's hair.  
  
  


 **"F-fuck, please."** Joy whispers, breathy. She whines louder once her chest was exposed, Chanyeol smirking as he stare at the exposed tits.  
  
  


 **"Look at you, Joy-ah. Going commando on me hm? Not even wearing a bra? Are you planning on seducing me on the first place?"** Joy had whined, throwing her head up when Chanyeol drags his tongue around her areola. Her nipple standing up towards the attention and her silk panties getting wet. She can also feel Chanyeol's dick pressing on her crotch that's why she reached for it, pulling his zipper down and taking the taller's dick out, stroking and humming in appreciation at the other's low groans and curses.  
  
  


They continue on doing that, until Chanyeol is fully hard, and when Joy thought that she was about to get fucked by Chanyeol, the other had pushed her skirt up more, spreading her long legs in front of the car, her undies getting dragged down, and a head suddenly invading the privacy of her genitals. It was a tentative lick at first, warm, and huge tongue mapping on her pussy's lips, followed by another drag, then a suck on her clit. The lady had then covered her mouth, overwhelmed about the sensation that the giant is giving. She felt his tongue thrusting inside her, and then a suck on her pussy's lips had her eyes rolling at the back of her head, warmth gushing outside of her flower, her legs tightening around the other's neck. Chanyeol had enjoyed the other's release by licking on the sensitive pussy continuously, that Joy can only squirm and try to pull away by holding on the other's red hair.   
  
  


 **"Master, please. Please put it inside me"** Joy had begged, and who is Chanyeol to disagree?  
  
  


He pulled a condom from his wallet and had put it around his dick before maneuvering the other to doggy style, leaning on the car that they brought, spreading wide open, with the girl's licking pussy getting wide with the intrusion.  
  
  


A loud moan had escaped her lips, accompanied with Chanyeol's groan. Voyeurism is one of Joy's sexual fantasy, and she was so happy that she was doing it with Chanyeol, who is pounding so hard inside her she can already feel her orgasm nearing, clenching the taller inside her, her mouth gasping and breath getting short since the taller was thrusting harder and faster.  
  
  


Then she came, followed by Chanyeol with one particular angle, their eyes rolling back at the stimulation, her juices seeping out of her pussy, and Chanyeol's cum shooting at the condom.  
  
  


*****   
  
  


Baekhyun is fuming so hard that he does not even think about the consequences of his action. He had arrived too late, Chanyeol already came inside her.   
  
  


_No, no, no. Chanyeol's only mine. I own every thing on him. No one should touch what's mine_   
  
  


Baekhyun quickly pulled the taller out of the lady, pulling the condom out of the other's dick, slipping it in the other's brief and glaring at the lady who looked back at him in dazed. Baekhyun glared.  
  
  


 **"Slut!"** Baekhyun screamed, before dragging a still-on-cloud-nine Chanyeol away.  
  
  


*****   
  
  


Baekhyun is panting once he slammed the driver's door, with Chanyeol on his car, with eyebrows furrowed.  
  
  


 **"Why am I here?"** Chanyeol asks, voice devoid of emotion. Baekhyun did not replied, locking both of their doors through child lock, and starting to drive.  
  
  


 **"I'm asking you why I'm with you!"** Baekhyun only smirked, before reaching for the taller's crotch, and massaging it. Quickly feeling the other's dick rising again.  
  
  


 **"Look at you, I know it takes a few minutes for your dick to get hard for that woman, but with just my touch, it already got hard? Will you really pretend to hate me,** _daddy?"_ Baekhyun whispered sultrily, looking at Chanyeol darkly before squeezing the taller's dick. Chanyeol flushes.   
  
  


_Of course, his body will only react to Baekhyun this way, since he is his_ _only love._ _That's why he always always try to get out of the smaller's sight since he does not know what he'll do with him even though the smaller had hurt him._   
  
  


**"Don't worry daddy, I'll show you what heaven feels like. I'll show you how a real slut should pleasure his daddy like no other. You are mine, and you will never be able to escape me."** Baekhyun whispered lowly as he stopped in front of his condominium, his eyes, so dark full of lust and obsession marring it, before getting out and pulling a dazed Chanyeol out of his car.


	28. Twenty Eight

Chanyeol's back was slammed once they got inside the elevator, Baekhyun's mouth engaged with his, mapping each lip with force and vigor. Chanyeol's hold on Baekhyun's waist tightened when the smaller gave a particular suck, before pulling away when he heard the elevator ding, pulling the taller out and towards his condominium.

It is not Chanyeol's first time to step inside the other's condo, this place had been their safe haven for the past months, where they usually hang out when they are not having sex.

Ah, memories.

Baekhyun is attaching his lips on his neck now, sucking bruise after bruise to cover what Joy had made. Chanyeol is weakly trying to push the other away, this should stop. He did not feel something wet running down his chest, mistaking it as his sweat.

"Baekhyun, no— stop. I don't like it—" Chanyeol yells, pushing the other harder, Baekhyun then looked at him, eyes teary, wiping his lips then hiccuping. Chanyeol was shocked, his heart dropping as he saw his beloved in tears.

"You don't like it because it came from me? While you sucked faces with other people?" The other sniffs, wiping his nose with his sleeves, mouth quivering. "I already know that I made a mistake about kissing that guy, Yeollie. I-I had been guilty when I sucked faces with him! Y-you also didn't know that before y-you had broken up with me, J-joohyuk harassed me on school. He touched me everywhere! He— he called me a slut, a cum-dumpster— those disgusting things! Then....you also got mad at me, it had driven me insane! T-the way you left me after we had sex—" Baekhyun steps closer then he starts hitting Chanyeol's chest, his cries starting to get louder. Chanyeol then hugs him, rubbing the other's back, shocked. "I-i was so dumbfounded that day, t-that I felt that....maybe I'm really a slut.... I'm just a cum-dumpster— maybe I'm not someone that is worth your time....." Baekhyun stops hitting, burying his face on the other's chest, hiccuping some more before whispering. "Y-you are the one that made me happy, Yeollie. You made me feel my worth, you made me feel like the most loved person on earth. Of all of my exes, that are just after me getting fucked by them, you are the only one I repeatedly craved to be with. I thought you'll really be my constant.... I'm sorry for hurting you, Yeollie... I'm sorry for being an asshole." Baekhyun whispered, before he starts to cry louder again, his fingers clutching on the other's shirt, tugging on it. "I-I know this will just be one, maybe it's just hopeless thinking, but please, take me back? I already regretted the things I did! When I kissed Joohyuk, I felt that it does not feel the same way when you kissed me... I-I.... I felt butterflies on my stomach, when you are sad, I-I became sad too, then when you laugh, I find myself laughing too... I'm sorry, I- I love you so much....Please take me back..." Baekhyun whispers, his walls crumbling as he buries his face on the other's chest, crying quietly as Chanyeol continues on rubbing his back.

Chanyeol is digesting all the words the other had said, sighing as he registers one particular thing, Joohyuk harassing his love, calling him names, when Baekhyun is nothing but a sweetheart to him. He tightens his hug, combing Baekhyun's cheek, feeling the other's body getting heavy. Chanyeol then picked him up and carried him to the bed.

*

If Chanyeol would be asked of what will be the reason why he fell in love with Baekhyun, he will only blush, think, and blush again. 'Cause he had many things that he likes about Baekhyun, but the reason he fell in love? He don't know why.

Maybe because the smaller has ways to cheer the taller up after a hard day? Of trying to throw a lame joke just to see his giant smiling?

Maybe it's because Baekhyun can also smile to littlest of things? He remembered that one time when Chanyeol gifted him an ice cream just because the other is having a bad day, and Baekhyun's day seems to be complete when he snatches the prize from the other's hand.

Maybe it's because they share the same braincells? Of how they both like watching Buzzfeed Unsolved on Youtube to catch up with Shane and Ryan to their journey towards Ghost hunting and solving murders, or so as thought, since every episode it will always remain unsolved instead of other couples bonding by doing netflix and chill.

Or that time they played monopoly they both ended up wrestling each other because they both thought one or another had cheated — just a little insight but Chanyeol did cheated because he had sneakily claimed a property while Baekhyun was picking up their pizza.

But Chanyeol's favorite is their soft hours in the middle of the night, dressed in bedroom clothes, cuddling and staring at the artificial stars attached on the ceiling. Talking about anything or everything.

But the best of all, is Baekhyun smiling with his eyes in crescent while looking at him. Happy and lively, just how the other should be. And he never saw that smile thrown to others, but only reserved for him, Baekhyun's own version of Sunshine, Baekhyun's Little Big Love.

*

Baekhyun woke up with a start on his room, dressed in a new pair of shirt and boxers, his head splitting as he tried to remember what happened last night. He searched his room and was disappointed, and felt his heart dropping when he did not see any trace of the taller. So, he had left me again? Just like before? Unconsciously, his eyes started tearing up. His heart breaking as he realized that maybe, maybe, Chanyeol did moved on. That Baekhyun would just be really another fuck for the other, just another toy. Like everyone else had treated him...

His cries had started to get louder when he was startled when his door had opened and saw the reason why he's crying.

It's Chanyeol, dressed to Baekhyun's favorite shirt he had stolen from the other's cabinet, that Baekhyun was sure he had hidden somewhere in his closet. Chanyeol, that had his eyes widen when he saw the tears streaming down the other's eyes and quickly walking towards him, putting the plate for breakfast at the side table, hugging the smaller and kissing his forehead.

"I'm here, don't cry. I'm already here, I won't leave you."

"Y-you wouldn't?" Baekhyun asks, voice small before hugging the other back, vice-like grip on the other's waist to make sure that this is not a dream at all. Chanyeol could only chuckle as he felt the grip on his waist, so he laughs, nodding.

"I won't. I'll be here, baby."

"Thank you, I love you, Chanyeol. And i'm sorry."

"Sshh. I love you too."

*

AN: In the end, I can't do it, I can't hurt ChanBaek any longer. Watch out, maybe I'll try to update it with ChanBaek's cheesiness....as well as smut 😋 hoping for more inspiration!


	29. Twenty Nine

Kris had smiled wide as he saw his favorite child with his lover again, poking his boyfriend's side and revealing his palm. "I won, sweetheart. Where's your payment?" Kris asked in a smirk, Tao hits his tummy, hard.

It had been a long bet, long before they encountered Baekhyun last night. Kris and Tao had predicted when they will get together, and Tao had firmly believed that they will not get back together any sooner, and Kris had guessed that it will be in a span of two to five months, tops.

Kris had groaned and bites Tao's shoulder, making the other slap his face, hard.

That is the mess that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had arrived to, Tao's face flashed in anger, while Kris is rubbing his face.

"Isn't that too early for a brawl?" Baekhyun says, a little unsure if he should be joking or not to Chanyeol's friends. Tao could only huff while Kris laughed and shakes his head.

"So you two are back together, huh?" Tao asked, his eyes judging as he looks at the both of them. Chanyeol then nods, while Baekhyun hides his face shyly at the other's armpit. Tao did not know that Byun Baekhyun can act cute. Chanyeol just chuckles at the other's silliness, hugging the other and kissing his hair.

Tao just smiles, before he felt Kris poking his side again, he glared at the other when he saw Kris mouthing "reward for me later" while making an ok sign on his left hand while his point finger gets pass the hole, making Tao punch his partner. Making the just-got-back-together couple shocked. Tao just waved his hand while Kris complains about the punch he received.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat, still cuddling. Baekhyun then hugs the taller's waist tighter, pouting. "Yah, babu, I want some takoyaki." Chanyeol looks down, rubbing the smaller's ear shell.

"Do you want me to buy it?" Chanyeol asks back, but the smaller shakes his head.

"I want buko juice instead." Baekhyun murmurs, Chanyeol then repeated his question.

"Okay, I'll buy it-" but Baekhyun refuses again, shaking his head then gripping on the taller tighter.

"I want sausage now..." Baekhyun whispers, leaning towards the other's ears. "Your sausage." Baekhyun smiles innocently as he pulls away, his hand caressing the other's thigh with intent, Chanyeol gulped.

"Hi hyungs! Your favorite couple is here!" Sehun had announced as he and Jongin struts towards them, hand in hand with the younger's face painted in a big smile while Jongin had a small one. Then Sehun saw his favorite hyung with his ex-boyfriend, his eyes widening.

"What is this! Why are you together!" Sehun screams, his eyebrow criss-crossing. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had broke their inner world as they heard Sehun's voice, Chanyeol smiled, proud, before showing his favorite dongsaeng their hands. "We're back together. We already talked about our misunderstanding. We're fine now." Chanyeol explains, Sehun then looks at Baekhyun, his eye twitching while processing the information before he jumped towards the smaller and hugged him tight.

"'Never! Ever! Ever! Hurt! Chanyeol hyung again! Or I will be the one to cut your dick! Or I can also snatched Chanyeol-hyung away from you, we will include him in a threesome with my Jonginnie!" Sehun declares — mind you, he still have a crush towards his Chanyeol hyung, but the attraction for Jongin is different, thank you very much — Baekhyun can't help but laugh, and he nods while patting the youngest' back.

"Guess you won't be able to do that, Sehunnie. I will not let my Chanyeol get out of my grip any soon." Baekhyun replies in glee before holding his boyfriend's hand.

*

They are currently strolling around the mall, hand in hand, and a smile present on each other's lips. The class had ended an hour ago and they decided that they still missed each other and  
needed more time together. They are searching for a fast food restaurant to eat their lunch when a woman calls Chanyeol's name. They both looked towards where the voice came from, and saw Chanyeol's mother, looking at their linked hands.

*

"Mom, he is Baekhyun, my boyfriend. Bub, my mom." Baekhyun is beyond tensed as Chanyeol introduces his love of his life to his mother. Chanyeol had already told Baekhyun that his mom knows what happened to them, since he had told her that day.

They are at a high class restaurant far away from the mall, and in a secluded room at that. So no one will know what will happen to Baekhyun once Chanyeol's mom ate him whole. Chanyeol's mom is quietly studying Baekhyun, before a smile peeks from her lips.

"So you're the one that had dared to step foot on my Chanyeollie's room and kiss him while he's sleeping?" Chanyeol's mom asked, teasingly, Baekhyun blushes more, nodding. "You are also the one who broke my Chanyeol's heart, Baekhyun-ah. My innocent Chanyeol that was well-taken care of by his Uncle. He was really off to the seminary, but you decided for other things hm? My innocent, virgin, Chanyeol."

The couple both blushed, Baekhyun redder than the other before he hides his face at the taller's neck.

"Mom!" Chanyeol whines, his mom chuckled amusedly before shaking her head.

"You're the one who told me the story, you know? How you met Baekhyun the first time at the bathroom?" His mom giggled. "You even told me about your first time without I even asking." She added, now, Chanyeol's face had burn brighter, but nothing beats the color of Baekhyun's, beet, dark red.

"But seriously speaking, I just hope that both of you will continue on loving one another. No more hurting each other's feelings alright?" Chanyeol's mom asks, Baekhyun then pulls away, blinking.

"You accept us? Y-you won't get mad because your son turned to be gay?" Baekhyun asks, voice small. Don't get him wrong, he's happy on the inside. He was just shocked by the fact that Chanyeol was accepted by his family; he was also accepted by his, but Baekhyun's relatives are another story.

Chanyeol's mother smiles, nodding. "What's wrong in being gay? We cannot dictate someone's heart, right? What would be wrong is to force someone to be straight or so they say." Baekhyun and Chanyeol nods in agreement, smiling.

They had started eating, Chanyeol's mom talking about the time when Chanyeol's still a child. How he always cause trouble on his uncle's mass by waddling towards the altar on calling his uncle just to pee. All the parishioners had coo by the cute kid that keeps on tugging on his uncle's alba. Or that time that Chanyeol goes home with an injured rat, saying that they should cure it and his mom freaking out.

All the while, Baekhyun is grinning, thinking of how precious his boyfriend is. How lucky he is to have him. After they ate, Chanyeol's mom had bid them good bye and said that she had to go out of the country for a business meeting.

Before she drives away, he told the boys to always be safe and use condom.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both blushed before they wave back.

*

The couple is back at Baekhyun's condo, cuddling after their intense love making. Basking in the afterglow of sex by putting small kisses on their exposed skin. Baekhyun giggling every time Chanyeol plants a kiss on his neck.

Baekhyun looks up, pressing a small kiss on the other's lips, Chanyeol reciprocating it, making it deeper. Baekhyun had moaned, his finger's digging on the taller's skin. He pulled away from the kiss after a few beats, panting and burying his face on the other's neck.

"Mine, and mine alone." Baekhyun had whispered.

*

Belated Happy 7th Anniversary, EXO! ❤️


	30. Chapter Thirty

It's another day at the school, well, at least that's what Baekhyun thought until he saw that girl that Chanyeol had sex with. Talking with his boyfriend. Her hands getting a little bit more touchy for the smaller's liking. He also saw how the girl is slapping Chanyeol's biceps, for all he knows, she is just trying to feel the toned muscle — of course he knows, that's what he always do to Chanyeol whenever he felt thirsty. Inhaling his inner bitch, as well as his poise, he fixes himself.

He walks towards them, putting on a sweet sweet smile before smoothly removing Joy's hold on the other's arm by wrapping it to his.

"Hi love, I'd been searching for you, I thought you already forgotten about me." Baekhyun says, almost too sweetly. His eyes glaring daggers at Joy who had looked at him amusedly, obviously annoyed.

"Babe! Sorry, I just bumped to Joy. Forgive me?" Chanyeol replies, not feeling the tension when he presses a kiss to the smaller's lips when he tips the other's chin. Baekhyun had smiled, tip-toeing to make the kiss longer.

But to his disappointment, Chanyeol pulled away and pulls him closer to his chest, smile widening. "Joy, meet my boyfriend, Baekhyun. Baby, she's Joy, she's my friend." Chanyeol introduces innocently. He knows Baekhyun caught them after having sex, but for him, it's all in the past, and Joy is just a really good friend and a good fuck.

Baekhyun tightened his hold on the taller's waist before smiling fakely at the lady, shaking her hand.

"So I saw you again. Remember me?" Baekhyun asks, chuckling. Joy had shaken her head before smiling back at her.

"No? Have we met somewhere?" Joy replied, tilting her head to a side. She has a look of challenge, like she's daring her to bring up that night. Baekhyun smirks, shaking his head.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I saw you somewhere." Baekhyun replied, before looking up at his boyfriend. "Won't we go yet, bub? I'm hungry." Baekhyun whines, Chanyeol then pinches his cheeks before looking at Joy.

"Well, we'll be going now. Thanks for visiting tho. And for the gift as well." Chanyeol smiles, Joy had shrugged before she was pulling the taller away from Baekhyun and hugging him, her eyes glinting as he saw Baekhyun glare at her.

"No problem, Yeol-ie. I'll see you around?" Joy replies as she pulled away, a sweet smile present on her lips, Chanyeol nods, chuckling.

"Definitely." And Baekhyun has never been too eager to smack someone's face when Joy leaned in to kiss the taller's cheeks.

*

Baekhyun does not know what he's feeling. They are currently at his limo, on their way to the beach house and he's feeling annoyed at the taller guy that was currently occupied of the sceneries they are passing by. Baekhyun had this unsettling feeling on his chest every time he recalls Joy's smile whenever she talks with Chanyeol.

Well, of course he knows that his Chanyeol is friendly to anyone, thank you very much. But what he can't accept is that he made friend's with his one night stand.

Then Baekhyun recalls that night. When Chanyeol had mercilessly pounded on that woman's pussy without a care in the world. Even if they are just outside of the bar and with higher chance of getting caught.

He does not perceived his boyfriend of being the voyeurism type, but he knows it'll be hot. Maybe they can try fucking at the shore later or maybe in one of the back alleys. He shakes his head and tried to focus on the issue at hand. His very boyfriend, very innocent boyfriend receiving all the flirting anyone without much complaining. Maybe he likes the attention? Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms with a pout on his lips. Chanyeol had looked at him questioning, but Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him before leaning on the car's window and closing his eyes.

*

Chanyeol is clueless at how his boyfriend is acting silly after they met Joy. Baekhyun had been too much quiet, that it should be alarming, but his action is just his usual self, clingy. Until they went into the car, and Baekhyun had scoot far away from him but also occasionally glancing at him.

Chanyeol then went to the other's side when he noticed that his boyfriend had fallen asleep, smiling at his little pout before he went closer and pulled him towards his chest instead, hugging him, and with the smaller snuggling.

Baekhyun loves cuddling, as much as having sex. So it's no surprise to Chanyeol when Baekhyun had tightened his hold before sleepily slipping to Chanyeol's lap and burying his face on the taller's neck, breathing in his natural scent, sighing contentedly, and mumbling incoherent words before falling asleep again.

*

Baekhyun wakes up when the car had stopped, confused when he faced a neck rather than a view of the window, so he quickly pulled away and he was greeted by a softly smiling Chanyeol.

"Hi baby, we're here. Let's go?" Chanyeol asks softly, kissing his cheeks. Baekhyun quickly huffs before getting out of the other's lap and walking out. Chanyeol blinks multiple times, what happened now?

Baekhyun keeps on ignoring Chanyeol's attempt to talk to him. He don't know why he's acting annoyed whenever he sees Chanyeol's smile, but he felt that. What's wrong with him? It's just their second day of getting back together but he's already creating an issue.

He was sitting on the bed, while Chanyeol is cooking at the kitchen. It feels so domestic, if only Baekhyun is not angry at Chanyeol. Chanyeol's phone had vibrated, so Baekhyun turns to look at it;

Don't look, don't snoop it's not yours.

His mind had told him, but Baekhyun looks at the door, before he quickly gets the other's phone, seeing his photo as Chanyeol's lock screen, gasping.

Did Chanyeol not changed his lock screen all this time?

Baekhyun asks himself, slowly starting to blush before he saw a notification of a group chat. With Sehun saying I didn't know Byun would be a jealous type.

And Baekhyun had blinked. Me? Jealous?

He then locks Chanyeol's phone before lying down on the bed.

"I'm not jealous... why would I be?" He asks himself, before closing his eyes and seeing Joy and Chanyeol talking, he had groaned.

*

"Baby, are you awake? Come on, let's eat." Chanyeol calls, seeing his boyfriend lying on the bed while sulking. Chanyeol chuckles, walking towards him and kissing his cheeks. Baekhyun had huffed, leaning away from him.

He had pulled him on his chest, rubbing his waist.

"Are you sulking? Why are you sulking hm?" He chuckles, combing Baekhyun's hair.

"I'm not." Baekhyun mumbles, then he felt Chanyeol kissing his neck so he whines, leaning away. "Chanyeol—no." Baekhyun pouts, trying to push the other away. Chanyeol then pulls him on his lap, pecking Baekhyun's lip. Baekhyun covered his lips with wide eyes.

"No! No kissing!" Baekhyun whines that made the other laugh, the taller of the two then pulled him closer, before pushing him on the bed, hovering atop him.

If Baekhyun Byun is jealous, I'll be making him unjealous.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chanyeol hovers atop Baekhyun, one of his hand caging the smaller's, before he leaned it, catching the other's lip in a slow kiss. With every nibble and lick that the taller will give, Baekhyun will return it with a low, whiny moan.

The taller had delve deeper in kissing his other half, tongue wriggling inside, licking and pressing the other's muscle in an insistent kiss. Baekhyun is slowly getting impatient with the pace that Chanyeol is setting. He can't pull the other deeper since he was being held down so he moves his knee, to rub it on the other's crotch. Chanyeol moaned lowly before he pushes his boyfriend's knee down, sitting on it, and his hand placing on the other's side.

And a loud giggle had erupted from the smaller's mouth. Chanyeol had looked amused, hearing his angel's beautiful voice. He then repeated what he did and Baekhyun releases a voice between a whine and more giggles.

He had smirked and had then released the other's hand, and he had focused on tickling the other. Baekhyun's squeals, giggles, as well as whines are heard around the house. He had tried to block the other's hand, but it seems like there's always a spot that he had not covered.

It does not also help how Chanyeol keeps on blowing air on his neck, his sensitive spot. He had started to tear up, weakly fighting and Chanyeol already tired from laughing had flopped down atop Baekhyun and was therefore pushed aside.

"Heavy!" Baekhyun complained, panting and snuggling on his taller boyfriend's armpit. They started to catch air, resting and regaining the energy that they wasted on their tickling session.

Chanyeol then hugged his smaller boyfriend, pulling him atop his chest and kissing his hair, breathing it in and playfully leaning away.

"Smells like sweat, ew." Chanyeol complains so he received a hit on his chest, hard. Baekhyun releases a huff, and his other half kisses his forehead, hugging him tight.

They share a bit of silence after that, listening to both of their heartbeats, and being fascinated how it seems to be in sync with one another.

Baekhyun was being lolled to sleep when Chanyeol spoke again, low, gentle, and coaxing.

"Why did you sulked awhile ago, hm? What happened boo?" Chanyeol asks, his hand rubbing his boyfriend's lower back. Baekhyun did not replied after a few seconds, making Chanyeol call his name. "Love, Baekhyun. Tell me what it is." Chanyeol added. Baekhyun then sighed and buries his face on the taller's neck.

"I-I hate feeling like this, you know. I-it's my first time feeling like this." Baekhyun had said, his hand crumpling Chanyeol's shirt when he holds on it. Chanyeol then hums, his other hand combing his boyfriend's hair.

"Feel like what, baby?"

"I....I know you had sex....with that girl. I-I saw you both in the parking lot." Baekhyun breathily whispers, Chanyeol had stopped rubbing his back, trying to hold on his boyfriend's face, which the smaller refused.

"Baby—"

"No! Don't talk yet! I-I might not have the courage anymore when you talk!" Chanyeol closed his mouth, and watch how Baekhyun started to collect himself, before talking again. "I-I became angry when I saw her talking to you. I-I wanted to grab her hair and drag her away from you. Then I saw you smiling at her, that beautiful smile that should just be reserved to me! I-I was hurt then, but, no, I mean not angry. I was, pissed. Because why do you keep smiling to everyone! You should just smile for me!" Baekhyun rants, before he sits up, making Chanyeol follow so that he can look at his boyfriend's red face.

He had a smile slowly creeping on his face as the smaller opens his feelings. Baekhyun saw his creepy smile and he received another hit on his chest in return.

"Stop smiling, you oaf! Do you think this is funny?" Baekhyun yells, making Chanyeol laugh hard. Baekhyun keeps on hitting his taller boyfriend, Chanyeol then catches both of his hand and gives the smaller a peck on his lips.

"My baby's jealous of Joy. So cute." Chanyeol chuckles, Baekhyun then tries to hit him again but Chanyeol tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

"So what if I'm jealous?! Maybe I should flirt with other man too!" Baekhyun replies, making Chanyeol's brow raise.

"Oh? You'll flirt with another man?" Chanyeol smirks before he moves his crotch that is under the other's ass. "You'll be telling that to me while you're practically sitting on my dick, baby?" Baekhyun's mouth gape. Chanyeol never never said the word dick or cock without blushing before. And it was also accompanied with a smirk. Did he raised a lion by chance? "Hm? What? Cat got your tongue?" Chanyeol whispers lowly, before he moves his crotch below the smaller's making Baekhyun release an involuntary moan, covering his mouth when Chanyeol released him, eyes wide.

"When did you learn talking like that?!" Baekhyun whispers, alarmed. Chanyeol lets out an involuntary chuckle.

"Talking like what, babe?" Chanyeol tilts his head to a side.

"Like....like you're really out to eat me whole..." Baekhyun shyly whispers, making Chanyeol smirk wider.

"Oh, baby. You must not know the effect you had given me." Chanyeol leans closer to the other's ear. "Would you really do that, hm? Flirting with other guys, in front of me? Your daddy?" Chanyeol asks, his hand caressing Baekhyun's thigh. "Maybe you would want daddy to fuck you in front of them, hm? Once you flirted with them, maybe daddy should pull you away, let you face him and his dick and let them see how eager you are to suck daddy's dick?" Chanyeol's hand stopped, hovering above his baby's clothed crotch. Baekhyun releases a low moan, just thinking about how dominant Chanyeol would be, and how territorial he will be just for Baekhyun, to show his ownership on him.

"Or maybe....it'll be better if daddy will show them how hungry you are for daddy's cock? By bending you over in front of them? With my cock getting plunged inside you? Hm? Would you want that? That's how hungry you are for daddy right?" Baekhyun felt his dick twitch, nodding eagerly and rocking his hips to his dominant's crotch.

"Yes, yes, daddy. I would like that. I want daddy to show them who owns me." Baekhyun breathily agrees, leaning in to Chanyeol. The taller chuckles and was about to kiss Baekhyun when he heard Baekhyun's tummy growl, making both of them stop.

The smaller had groaned internally, of all the moments, why now?

Chanyeol cannot help but laugh making Baekhyun hit him again, face hiding on the other's neck in embarrassment.

"But before that, I should feed the baby first with legit food." Chanyeol winks.

"Shut up!"

*

Another update for you all! I'm trying to build a plot here, hehe. Not just empty smuts.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Baekhyun is waiting, waiting diligently for his boyfriend to make a move on him. Of course he would, since his boyfriend had promised that they'll continue what they started.

But the excitement that was clearly present from the start slowly fades into a frown when he saw Chanyeol moving around and carrying a bag. He is also packing a sandwich.

Baekhyun's hard cock is starting to turn soft, since his palm had stopped rubbing it. He whines lowly when Chanyeol passed by his place, kissing his cheeks before going to the bedroom to pick more stuffs.

Baekhyun puffs a breathe before following Chanyeol and seeing the taller packing his swimming trunks. He then walks towards him, back hugging his boyfriend and purposely rubbing his covered crotch on the taller's ass. Chanyeol chuckles when he hears Baekhyun whine more.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks quietly, burying his face on the other's armpit when Chanyeol turned around, humping his crotch on the other's thigh.

"Me? I'm preparing for our swimming. Isn't that what we would be doing today?" Chanyeol replies calmly, rubbing the other's back. Baekhyun shakes his head before rolling his hips on the other's leg that was purposely positioned for him to hump – or maybe it's just his clouded mind's speaking.

"But you promised me..." Baekhyun says quietly, as he continues to hump on the other's leg that made the other amused.

"Promised you what, boo?" Chanyeol asks, seemingly clueless.

The taller was hit by his boyfriend's tiny paw.

"Yah!" Baekhyun pouts and it made Chanyeol laugh, before he nuzzles his nose on the other.

"Later, okay? We'll do it later you horny vixen." Chanyeol says amusedly, pecking the other's lips. But Baekhyun shakes his head stubbornly.

"No! Wanna do it now!" Baekhyun insisted, Chanyeol had smiled and leaned closer, his huge hand resting on the other's ass, squeezing it.

"Won't you want to have sex at the beach tho? I thought it's one of your fantasy? Hm? Getting fucked outside? I thought you were jealous of Joy? We did it outside, remember?" Baekhyun growls in anger when he heard about that bitch' name.

Of course, he want to have sex outside since it is one of his dirty kinks. And he wants to have sex more outside since he wanted to prove to Chanyeol that he can be fucked the best than that girl.

Baekhyun then licks his lower lip while Chanyeol stares at him, watching the smaller's gear turn on his head, and he knows what the other is thinking.

"Okay! You better fuck me in all the places across the beach. I'll milk your cock, then make it hard, and milk it again." Baekhyun says, determined. Chanyeol just nods, patting his head.

"Alright, babe. Come, let's go now." Chanyeol says, holding the other's hand. The taller was more shocked when Baekhyun did not hold his hand, instead had put it on his cock making him hold it; Chanyeol stops and blinks, Baekhyun glares at him.

"Don't judge me! My cock is cold and the only warm thing you can provide is your hand!" And Chanyeol, all but gulps his arousal. When did his boyfriend became this needy for him? It's cute.

*

They are already at the private beach that the Byun clan owns, so it's only Chanyeol and Baekhyun there.

The smaller keeps on moving around due to the discomfort the cock is bringing, while he watches his boyfriend swim, half naked and with his long hard cock being outlined on the swimming pants he is wearing.

Baekhyun licks his lips and moans softly as he imagined all the good things that cock can do for him.

That tasty cock that can choke him, that dick that can plunge into him, getting pushed in and out, hitting all the right places. His mind now drifts off to the places around the beach that Chanyeol can fuck him.

Maybe they can fuck at the mat they laid on the sand, or at the nearby rocks, maybe they can fuck at the beach too.

Right, the beach.

Baekhyun licks his lips as he imagined how he will be the one to tease the taller to fucking him. Maybe he'll start by going there, pretending to be snorkeling, considering that the beach that the Byun's owned had beautiful water creatures. They bought it to preserve the aquatic animal's home from getting destroyed by other people.

Then Baekhyun will be bending down, his ass directly getting positioned on his boyfriend's cock. He'll pretend that he's sorry at first but he'll continue on doing it. Rubbing his little ass on the other's cock, insistent, pressing harder while feeling the outlined cock getting harder and longer.

Baekhyun licks his lips when he opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol getting out of the water. Chanyeol was busy drying his hair that he did not noticed his smaller boy's hungry look directed towards him.

However, when he really did arrived on their place, Baekhyun immediately pulls him down the mat, getting atop him and attacking his lips. Chanyeol is too shock of the action he did not respond at first.

Baekhyun's kiss is a mix of insistent, lustful and a little sloppy. Chanyeol holds on the smaller's waist, trying to reciprocate the kiss with the same fervor. Baekhyun hums happily before thrusting his hard dick on the other's thigh, making both of them moan.

Baekhyun keeps on humping on his leg, starting to get harder that Chanyeol can feel the tip of his smaller on his thigh. Chanyeol moans before flipping them over, but with Baekhyun falling on the sand. Chanyeol holds his boyfriend's arms down, his hand quickly pressing on the crotch that made the other moan loud.

"Why are you so fucking horny today, hm?" Chanyeol asks lowly, Baekhyun just bucks his hips upwards, licking his lips.

Baekhyun is turned on by many things when it comes to Chanyeol but nothing beats Chanyeol's low rumble with a curse coming in the sentence.

"Baby boy, I'm asking you." Chanyeol added after a few bits. Baekhyun pants, showing his sinful tongue to the taller since he knows it drives the other crazy.

"Hmm.. I'm imagining being fucked on the beach, bending me and driving inside me with your long long cock. Fuck, it's so so so good. I-I want you to do it to me, please?" Baekhyun breathily says, licking his lips before bucking his cock insistently on the palm that is holding him down. Chanyeol chuckles before nodding and quickly picking the other up.

"Alright, you horny vixen. Hope you'll not regret what you're dreaming of, hm? It's been a long time as well when I got inside you so it's understandable that you're craving for my hard cock." Chanyeol replies, walking while carrying his baby to the beach, and Baekhyun humping his cock on the other's naked tummy.

*

A/N: I'm getting greedy, make the story's rank higher and I MIGHT try to write a hot steaming sex for ChanBaek or I can cock block them. But there's a higher chance of giving then a hot steaming sex when you're able to make the story higher 😂


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

It happened too fast, within a blink Baekhyun was left gasping while he's being pounded hard and fast at the shore of the beach, on all four. Chanyeol is merciless as he drives inside him in locomotive, that the receiving end can't even think straight.

"Fuck, fuck! Yes, yes, you're swallowing me whole hm? You like that? You like it when I pound inside you baby boy? Fuck yes, keep clenching that hungry hole of yours, hungry for my cock that bad that you would want to he pounded on the shore? Are you that shameless?" Baekhyun had whined, his hand trying to collect the sand as his back arches, drool getting out of his mouth as he spreads himself wider, chest already flat at the sand, head already up cloud 9.

Then when he was about to cum, in the verge of convulsing, Chanyeol had pulled out. Baekhyun had not registered it for a couple of seconds, his mind still reeling, before his head snapped to Chanyeol that had an amused face when Baekhyun quickly pushed him down and mounted him, kissing him hard before a tight hole engulfs his cock again. Pounding, up and down. Up and down.

Baekhyun is biting his lips the whole time, his mind a mess as he starts to go up cloud 9 again. He went to the taller's neck to suck a mark on it, marking any skin that his mouth can reach; Baekhyun trembles when he felt another foreign thing get inserted on his full-of-dick hole. Chanyeol's large finger, that is starting to penetrate him as well.

He visibly shakes a couple of timed more and had muffled his moans after he and Chanyeol had released. Panting and still disoriented, Baekhyun didn't felt Chanyeol lifting him up and carrying him towards the rocky part of the beach, making him hold on one of the rock and pushing inside the petite male again making Baekhyun open his exhausted eyes in shock and pleasure.

"Oh, oh, oh goodness. Yes, yes please. Oh, fuck, Chanyeol, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun squeals, feeling himself reach his peak again, his cock bursting his semen while Chanyeol continues on pounding on him, lifting both of his legs and pushing it on the rock, making him feel like he's lying on it, and Baekhyun thought he wouldn't cum again, but Chanyeol hit that spot, repeatedly, with vigor, and all Baekhyun saw is white and black and silence.

*

Baekhyun woke up with a start at 6PM. Smelling the barbeque that Chanyeol was cooking outside. Baekhyun can smell it since the terrace door is open leading to their bedroom. Baekhyun tries to sit but he had failed due to the soreness of his back.

And he giggles upon the realization that Chanyeol had throughly fucked him 'til he blacked out, and if he is a girl, he might be pregnant by now, considering the number of times that the taller had released inside him.

Baekhyun carefully limps and leaned on the terrace railing to see his boyfriend dressed in his summer polo and shorts while grilling some seafood so he calls him.

"Babe! Your princess is awake!" Baekhyun announces, giggling as he saw his boyfriend jump in shock and hold on his chest before looking at him and smiling. Chanyeol walks towards him and climb a rock so that he can lean on the terrace and peck his baby's lips.

"Hi love, how's your sleep?" Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun panics because of his boyfriend's current position so he pulls him inside the terrace, smiling.

"It's good. It'll be better if you waited for me tho." Baekhyun pouts that makes the latter chuckle, pecking his lips again.

"Come, let's eat dinner, hm?" Chanyeol asks, stepping to walk outside the room but Baekhyun groans once he moved, making Chanyeol looked back at his boyfriend's pained expression making him worried and rushed towards him. "What is it? Is anything hurting?" Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun bites his lower lip and points at hiss ass, grinning a little.

"Although I did prepare myself for your gigantic dick, you still fucked me so hard and so good that my hole is sore." Baekhyun licks his lower lip, so Chanyeol sighs, kissing his boyfriend's forehead before lifting him up princess style.

"I'm sorry, bub. It'll never happen again, hm? Come let's eat." Chanyeol says before they both walked out of their room, going to the beach.

Chanyeol continues his earlier task of cooking their dinner while Baekhyun is sitting at a chair near Chanyeol's working station. Chanyeol will then occasionally kiss him when he's passing by that makes the other giggle.

They ate their dinner after that, composing of the grilled seafoods; lobsters, sea shells, shrimp and beer. They are cuddling at the camp fire, both wrapped in a blanket and are leaning to each other before Chanyeol stood up, for an excuse of taking a piss.

Baekhyun was left alone for 10 minutes after that, 10 minutes before the clock strikes 12 to indicate that it'll be his birthday. Only Luhan and his family knows the date of his birthday, since he does not want to celebrate birthdays. Baekhyun believes that every day should be celebrated because it's a new day to live.

He then remembered the past years that they celebrated his birthdays, from his extravagant birthday parties to just family dinners, and Luhan and him going out last year. And this year, being with Chanyeol.

It made Baekhyun smile, drawing a heart on the sand. It is indeed the simple things that would make someone happy if they'll just tend to look and appreciate every moment.

Baekhyun is getting impatient when Chanyeol did not return a minute before 12 MN, so he decided to stand up and see where his giant of a boyfriend had wandered but his heart nearly drops when Chanyeol is walking near him, a candle lighting his face with a soft smile painting his lips while holding a customized birthday cake.

Baekhyun started to tear up when Chanyeol sings a soft happy birthday while walking to him, and at exactly 12, Baekhyun blew the candle.

"Happy Birthday, baby. I'm so glad you came to my life, or should I say, I'm happy that I came to your life, barge inside the bathroom and saw you almost fucking with someone and run away. Then you followed me here. My strawberry." Chanyeol mumbles, leaning in and kissing Baekhyun's lips softly, Baekhyun giggles and removes the cake that the other is holding; putting it on the nearby table before hugging the other tight, peppering kisses on his face and nuzzling his nose on the other.

"Thank you, my love. How did you know that today is my birthday?" Baekhyun asks, clueless. Chanyeol snorted, pinching his nose.

"Are you seriously asking me that question, bub? I'm your boyfriend, of course I know." Then, a glint flashes on the taller's eyes before squinting it. "Wait, did you not know what is my birthday?" Chanyeol asks accusingly and Baekhyun laughs embarrassed before trying to divert Chanyeol's attention away from Baekhyun's lack of knowledge regarding his boyfriend's birthday.

Chanyeol huffs as he pulls away, looking at Baekhyun amusedly. "I'll break up with you some other time. Some kind of boyfriend you are not knowing your boyfriend's birthday. Thank God that it's your birthday today or you'll be sleeping at the couch." Chanyeol announces that made Baekhyun pinched his side.

"Talk later, kiss the birthday boy now." Baekhyun mumbles, before being rewarded with a kiss that he asked for.

*

The End.

 

 

*

Author's note: Please don't skip this.  
I don't know if this will be the ending of the story, or if I would be adding more Chapters since I think all the components that I can add is already in here unless I would want to stir another fight between our couple. Nevertheless, thank you for being here. For reading the story from start to finish. I appreciate my avid readers that I always see commenting whenever I updated this story to @__yehet_inferes__ @TriziaMinseok @kairicb @Atengdimaganda @sparklingjellyjam19 @slowdownspeedup and @samofcabintres; also to the readers that had came here and think that this is a good story, thank you. Thank you for appreciating my work.

To all the people that think that this story is just another clichè thank you for dropping by.

Just, thank you for dropping by and taking a shot in reading this story. Thank you for waiting!

I'll try to come back with a new and fresh story to offer, that will be also catering your ChanBaek heart.

See you around!

Happy Birthday, Baekhyun! ❤️

—


	34. Special Chapter #1

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are currently lodging at the smaller's unit, both panting after a very intense sex. Baekhyun had snuggled closer to the taller's chest, breathing in his natural scent and listening to the other's fast heartbeat that eventually had slowed down after a couple of minutes, making him calm down as well and was slowly falling on the verge of sleep.

Both of them just came back from the college that they enrolled to, having passed the exams and taking their desired course, as for Baekhyun, who enrolled for BA Theater Arts, while Chanyeol leaned more to Accountancy.

Chanyeol did not expect that once they went home, Baekhyun will be attacking him for an intense love making, considering how moody the smaller is while they were out awhile ago. Remembering that, he then taps the smaller's cheeks making the other stir in his sleep and yawn before sleepily blinking his eyes.

"What?" Baekhyun asks softly, nose nuzzling on his giant's collarbone.

"Why are you angry awhile ago? Did something happened?" Chanyeol asks, clueless. Baekhyun had huffed by then, not answering the other's question but instead burying his face deeper on the other's neck. Chanyeol just chuckles, squeezing the smaller's round ass, making the other squeal. "So there really is something... What is it?"

Baekhyun whines lowly, shaking his head before shutting the other up by pecking the taller's lips repeatedly, Chanyeol then teasingly leaned away and tries to recall any situation that might trigger his boyfriend's actions. The other huffs as his boyfriend leans away so he quickly straddled on the other's chest and continues on assaulting the other with kisses.

"Mine. Mine. Mine." Baekhyun whispers at every pecks, making Chanyeol laugh harder and nods as he cups Baekhyun's cheeks from kissing him again, pressing their lips for a longer time span.

"Always yours, my love. Always yours." Chanyeol assured, kissing his baby's cheeks with a smile present on his lips.

It is not Baekhyun's intention to get jealous at every guy or girl that interacts with his boyfriend. What can he even do? His man is handsome, polite and fucking smart. He also has a tall stature, a toned body and also a member of the varsity team. It is every people's dream boyfriend. A perfect perfect man with a super big dick.

So Baekhyun considers himself lucky, a very lucky bastard to bag someone like Park Chanyeol. And to have Chanyeol head over heels for him even after all the things he had done.

Chanyeol then pulled the blanket down together with Baekhyun, making the smaller gasps as their dick collided when Chanyeol made him lay atop him. His eyes then sparkled darkly, before he rocks his hips on his boyfriend.

Chanyeol's eyes widens at the other's movements before he stops them.

"No, baby boy. Tell me first what's your problem." Chanyeol says, his hand firm on Baekhyun's waist, the smaller whines even more and stills atop the other, contemplating if he should really tell what's bothering him. He had his chin atop his tall boyfriend's chest, staring at the wall while thinking.

Chanyeol on the other hand is stroking his hair, one moment he thought his boyfriend fell asleep but he heard his whisper.

"I was jealous." Baekhyun mumbles, making Chanyeol blink because he didn't hear what the other said entirely.

"Sorry babe, I didn't seem to catch that, can you please repeat it again?" Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun turns towards him, a pout evident on his lips.

"I said I was jealous. You know I saw you interacting with this beautiful girl that looks like Joy! She have this killer curves that is better or yet the best than mine! You also have this friendly smile towards her when she keeps on touching your biceps like you like being touched. Y-you look good together!" Baekhyun huffs, already sitting up as he gets worked up in every words he had said. Chanyeol just blinks at him, while the smaller slowly feels shy that he tries to get away from the other but Chanyeol is faster as he flipped them over, caging Baekhyun with a smirk present on his lips.

"Babe, how many times did I told you that I would not want anything else but you? Hm? Have I not showed you enough? Is my words still not sufficient? Should I do it with my actions?" Baekhyun stares at his boyfriend's eyes with wonder as Chanyeol stares at him with determination, his big hands spreading his legs wide, to accommodate his big self. His hands had started tracing his milky white skin before he licks his lips and went down to capture the other's lips and pulled away again.

"You're my one and only. Fuck baby, if you're a girl, I might have gotten you pregnant with how many times I cummed inside you... Fuck, I'll make you pregnant right now and make you realize who you belonged to, and who I belonged to." Chanyeol had stated, chuckling as he felt the smaller twitch once he had mentioned the word pregnant. "Oh, you like that idea hm? Carrying my kids? Having a swollen belly and getting pregnant again after you gave birth? We'll make love every day, until we former another human inside you." Chanyeol pressed his hand on his boyfriend's small tummy that made Baekhyun whimper.

"You're mine, all mine. And I'm yours. No one will ever be between us, I will love no one but only you. Not even the girl's that you're referring to, because I'm only yours." And before Baekhyun could speak, Chanyeol has already had him wreathing under him as they had been engaged in another passionate love making.

*

Baekhyun can't even move the moment he wake up the same day, what with Chanyeol not letting him go anywhere after the taller discovered his insecurities and his thoughts of the possibility that the taller might leave him for another person. For every time Baekhyun will get away, he'll get impaled by the taller's dick that will make his dick twitch deliciously too that there's one point he became hysterical since the pressure became too much but he would still want more and rile up his partner to do him more, to fuck him more 'til he cannot walk.

Of course, he cannot fucking walk anymore because of his soreness not only on his hole but also with his thighs getting stretched too much. Chanyeol had been a wild beast awhile ago that there's this one moment that he had escaped the sleeping giant to pee and Baekhyun was absolutely terrified when he felt a dick being shoved his ass again once he finished peeing and a moan escaping his lips because Chanyeol's pounding on him again. It had resulted with 3 rounds of sex at the shower of the bathroom and a blowjob with Chanyeol shooting loads of cum on his face.

Hell, it's just one day of being together, what would happen to them once they moved in?

Baekhyun successfully corrupted his innocent Chanyeollie, but he might as well pay the consequences of his actions since Chanyeol very much know how to rile him up.

He completely had taken Park Chanyeol's innocence.


End file.
